Love is Oblivious, Not Blind
by iinwonderland
Summary: A combination of Digimon Tamers and Digimon Frontier. An adventure that integrates love humor and action, to tell a tale of the main characthers, my OC and everybody else in between. HenryxOC throughout. Ryuki & Takumi chapter 7 and onwards. Enjoy!
1. Come with us

_"__Come with us…"_ it hissed.

"What? Who are you?" he replied with fear.

_"Impmon… join us… we know you still crave the dark power you once had, come with us…"_

"I'm past that! I don't need it, who are you anyways?" he snarled.

"_Join us, join us, join us…"_ it chanted.

"No! Leave me alone!" Impmon snapped straight up and was breathing heavily. He scanned his surroundings with eyes wide as saucers. _It—it was a dream? What just happened? _

"Impmon, are you okay?" the sweet voice of Ai interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah, I just had a nightmare," Impmon said. Ai waited for an elaboration, but when Impmon stayed quiet she walked over to him.

"I'll stay up with you, if you want." Impmon smiled warmly, but shook his head. "Thanks, but you should go back to sleep, I'll be okay," he smiled. But Ai wasn't convinced, and Impmon saw it on her face. "C'mon, you don't believe me? I'm Impmon, the toughest Digimon you know!" he said, poking Ai in the stomach. She giggled, but still felt uncertain. She stepped towards Impmon to give him a warm embrace.

"Sleep tight," she whispered.

"You too kid," he replied, and watched her as she climbed into bed. He waited a few minutes for the tell tale sound of her sleeping breath and walked over to the window. He hoisted himself onto the windowsill.

Impmon sighed as he looked at the full moon hanging in the night sky. _What happened? _All he could recollect was the feeling of doom, and shivered despite the closed window. _I'll have to go see Renamon tomorrow_. Impmon stared once again at the glowing entity and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

He sat upon his throne, staring out at the three moons, sipping from a brass goblet. _The night is ever so beautiful._ He smirked and closed his eyes, feeling the hard steel beneath his head. The sounds of approaching footsteps were heard, and without opening his eyes, he called out to the source.

"What is it Barbamon?"

"I have unfortunate news, your Greatness," he said. With that, the other opened his eyes, sat straighter in his seat and frowned.

"What _is it_?" he sneered.

"Well you see, communication with the one was successful," he reported, "but he denied the offer, and after that, communication was lost." Daggers were sent in his direction but he did not falter. The superior was displeased with his reaction, or rather lack there of, and so began to spoke.

"I don't see how this is a problem, you'll just have to try again," he said haughtily.

"That is where another issue arises. Communication with his world is limited; I can only try once an Earth week. But if it's any consolation, I am able to monitor his every move."

Fire blazed in his eyes, but the greater decided against his violent thoughts and sighed in contempt. "Then try next week, I don't care, try until we capture him," he gesticulated.

"Of course, I will not disappoint."

"Of course you won't," he replied, with shrug. He didn't expect him to, after all this task was small potatoes compared to his first. "And Barbamon, I think it's appropriate for you to call me by my name, we are partners in crime, no?"

"Undoubtedly, _Lucemon_," he said with a wicked grin, for he knew that the mere mentioning of his name gave shivers to anyone within hearing range. The two bellowing laughs melded and filled the spacious castle, reverberating against the walls, echoing into the dark.

* * *

"Impmon, Impmon, where are you?" Said Digimon was awakened by the voices of his Tamers. He opened his eyes to discover that he was surrounded by toys.

"Here I am!" he said as he popped up from the toy box. "I guess I fell in when I went to Snooze Town."

"Good morning!" Ai and Mako said simultaneously, "What do ya wanna do today?" Impmon hopped down from the box and scratched his chin in thought. He recalled the plan he made last night frowned slightly.

"Sorry guys, but I have to visit a friend today," he announced guiltily.

"Oh," Mako said. Disappointment was clearly written on his face, but Ai being the older and more responsible sibling decided to cheer him up.

"It's alright, Mama said that we were going to help her in the kitchen today, remember?"

"That's right!" he cheered, but frowned once more, "but I guess Impmon will miss out on the fun…"

"Its okay, my visit won't take that long, so I'll be back sooner than you think," he clarified. The two brightened considerably at the news.

"Then everything is sorted out, we'll see you soon Impmon," Ai said. Impmon waved as he hopped out the window and started on the streets. As he made his way towards Rika's house he tried his best to ignore the stares. Even though the people of Shinjuku were eternally grateful for their heroic battle, and ultimately their victory, they can't help but find these creatures a tad bit odd. Understandably, it would be somewhat of a shock, seeing how the Digimon came back after a six month break. When Takato found the small portal, Henry's father and his team of geniuses tried to find a way to break through. Fortunately they were able to transcend the barrier and were able to rejoin Earth, just in time for Rika's birthday. It was the nearly the end of June now, a little over a month later, and the citizens were finding it hard to adjust once more. With this reeling though his mind, Impmon forgot his course of direction. He quickly cleared his mind and went forward to Rika's abode.

Rika and Renamon were in the garden outside of her room. They were enjoying both the weather and each others company. Renamon sat majestically on the porch, eyes closed and meditating. Rika lay on her stomach admiring her new cards, and her friend. She was mesmerized by the other's soft yellow fur, strong arms and serene aura.

"What is it Rika?" Renamon said feeling her gaze. Rika blushed but did little to hide it. She was getting better at sharing her emotions, especially with Renamon, seeing how she lost her once and didn't want to take anything for granted.

"Nothing," the red head said, but shared a small smile with her Digimon.

"I see," she replied. They both went back into a comfortable silence, absorbing everything on this warm summer day.

"Hey ladies! Did you miss me?" called a raspy voice. Normally Rika would have been angered because of this somewhat rude interruption, but she really did miss the purple little Digimon.

"Impmon! We haven't seen you in a while," she declared.

"Yes, what brings you here?" the fox-like Digimon inquired.

"I just wanted to see what you guys were up to," Impmon paused, "and, I have something I wanted to talk about." The other two noticed quite a serious look on his face and toned down their festive mood.

"Alright, let me make a pot of tea, and then we can get started." Rika got up and went inside, leaving the two Digimon alone. Renamon looked deeply at Impmon with her blue eyes, searching for any clue that might give away at the troubles eating away at Impmon. He noticed this and sighed; he walked over to her, and lay down next to her sitting self. With his hands behind his head, he looked up at the sky, basking in the comfort his friend was exuding.

* * *

"Hmm, very interesting…" Barbamon said as he climbed down the stairs. "Lucemon, I have a very intriguing progress report."

"I'm listening," he responded.

"It seems as though Impmon has a friend, a fellow Digimon."

"Intriguing indeed," Lucemon said turning his full attention on him.

"In addition to that, it seems as though Impmon's friend also has a friend, a _human_ friend." Lucemon's eyes widened in disbelief, but it soon turned into anger. He hated _humans_. He scornfully thought back to the six children that defeated him, all that time ago. He exhaled forcefully and tried to regain composure.

"Show me," he said with control.

"Right this way," Barbamon gestured up the stairs. The two flew up into a tall tower, and entered a room lit by the glow of a screen. On the screen were Impmon and Renamon.

"The tea is done," a voice announced. Lucemon and Barbamon moved closer to the screen.

"That's the human," Barbamon pointed out.

_I'm aware of that_, thought Lucemon, but he was too busy observing the girl, the girl with red hair and lavender eyes. He focused on the way she moved, gracefully but with strength.

"So, what's up?" she asked.

"Well… it was last night," Impmon began, "and everything is fuzzed out but, all I remember is this feeling of coldness. It really creeped me out, like something was lurking around, waiting for me." Lucemon turned to Barbamon for an explanation. He shrugged.

"I thought it would be best if he didn't remember the whole thing, in the case that he declined, which he did, and in case something like this would happen, which it is." Lucemon, satisfied with this plan turned back to the screen, and narrowed his eyes when the girl spoke again.

"Wow Impmon, are you sure you don't remember _anything_ _else_ at all?"

"Zilch," he replied.

"I think in a time like this, we should call the others here," Renamon suggested, "Rika, can you please call them?"

"Sure, great idea," she said as she got up to get her phone.

"Others?" Lucemon grunted with disgust. "I'm leaving now, but I want you to keep watching, and observe the _others_. Give me full report when you're done," he ordered from the exit.

"As you wish," Barbamon said closing the door. Lucemon seethed as he went down the stairs and into his throne as he got to work. He had lots of planning to do for his comeback, and even more now that he's got those pesky children interfering with Impmon.

"I see, very interesting," Henry said. He ran a hand through his black-blue hair and sighed. "But I can't see where we're going with this with so little information." Henry, Terriermon, Takato, Guilmon, Rika, Renamon and Impmon were all sitting in a circle, taking occasional sips of tea and nibbles of cake. They were all trying to find ways to help Impmon in some shape or form.

"I hope you're not offended but, I think we should all just let it go," Takato confessed, "if it just is a bad vibe, maybe it was just a nightmare you can't remember, after all I forget a lot of my dreams most of the time." The others agreed, sharing the same experience more than once. But Impmon felt differently, he knew it wasn't _just a dream_ or a nightmare for that matter, it was—it was different. But with everyone agreeing with Takato's idea, he wouldn't want to cause more trouble.

"I guess you're right, thanks for the help, really," Impmon thanked. Everybody smiled at their friend. "I'd like to hang, but I promised Ai and Mako I'd be back soon, so I'll see you around."

* * *

"I have compiled several profiles for you to study," Barbamon presented. Lucemon nodded in approval. "We begin with Takato." A still-photo of the boy was displayed on the screen. "Takato is a male human, with brown hair and amber eyes as you can see, he wears goggles on his head for whatever reason and has a child-like personality. He is very innocent and carefree, but it can be seen the level of responsibility he holds. His partner: Guilmon." A picture of Guilmon was then projected next to Takato's. "Guilmon has a similar persona to Takato; he is much more childish and carefree and more often oblivious. Great ability of combat can be seen in him."

"Next is Rika, the girl from before. She is a strong type, very keen on listening but not so much for speaking. Though that may be the case, she is very precise and straight forward with her delivery." Lucemon nodded, noting this from before. "Her partner: Renamon, also very like her associate. Calm, cool, and collected."

"Lastly, Henry, the boy with blue-black hair and grey eyes as seen here," he pointed to his picture. "He is also calm, but voices his opinions more often. He is intelligent and thinks logically. A different side of him can be seen when he is interacting with his partner. Terriermon seems to bring out a more playful side of him. Unlike the other two, Terriermon is quite different from Henry. He is jumpy and excitable. But he remains calm when it is needed. That concludes the analysis."

"Excellent work Barbamon," he praised. "I want you to keep track of these creatures, and don't forget Impmon too."

"No problem," he replied. He summoned more screens onto the wall, each displaying the subjects. Rika and Renamon were walking through the busy streets. Henry and Terriermon have just returned home. Takato and Guilmon were at the park, squeezing out the time left to play in the evening. And Impmon were helping two small children lift a bag of flour.

"I'm impressed," Lucemon smiled. His grin exposed his gleaming white teeth, shinning as brightly as the moon itself.

* * *

She looked out her new window, looking at the moon. She sat on her new floor, in her new room, in her new home, surrounded by boxes, exhausted by all the unpacking that was done. She got up and walked over to her bed and slid in, slumbering away, wondering what was going to happen next, if anything was going to happen at all.

The sound of the door opening alerted her. "Henry, can you come in the kitchen and help me?" The waft of chocolate danced past his nose.

"Sure mom," he said placing Terriermon down. "What's the occasion," he asked.

"You'll find out soon enough, now pass me those eggs."

* * *

Hey guys just wanted to clear some things up. Yes I know, there isn't a lot of romance or humour, but I'm workin on it. This chapter was just to get the ball rollin.

Also, just to clear any confusion, Rika's birthday is on May 9, and the setting in the story is like June 25 ish, so it's been almost two months. Also, I won't be including a lot of Japanese culture, so I won't go by their school schedule, so right now they are in summer break. And it will continue throughout July and August.

And yes, there are quite a lot of cliffhangers:

How did Lucemon come back?

Who is this new girl?

What is she like?

What does chocolate have to do with anything?

WILL HE PASS THOSE EGGS?

Tune in and find out.


	2. Look of warmth

Henry yawned as he strolled into the kitchen. The scent of chocolate still lingered in the room and made his stomach rumble.

"Good morning Henry," his father greeted, lowering his newspaper.

"'Morning Dad," Henry replied as he got out his favourite cereal, "any changes with the digital world?" Mr. Wong had been working on this study for quite some time now, along with some others.

"Oh nothing out of the ordinary," he said, going back to his newspaper.

"Well that's good," Henry placed his bowl on the table, "I think—Hey Terriermon! Stop that!" Terriermon made a move on his frosted flakes, and subsequently fell to the floor from his failed attempt.

"But I'm hungry!" the rabbit-eared Digimon complained.

"Well I know that, I was about to get you a bowl," he countered. "Anyways, Dad," he said capturing his father's attention, "I think we should try to going back into the digital world, we haven't been there in so long." That was true, when their digital companions made it through the portal, the team of prestigious researchers managed to seal it back up, to prevent stray Digimon from coming through. The problem was this seal was either permanent, or non-existent. If the kids wanted to have access but safety, they would need to create a lock and key system.

"Yes, we are working on it, but the prototypes haven't been working, so we're going to try again," Mr. Wong announced, "but not today."

"Why not?"

"We're going to see the new neighbours today, they moved in last evening, when you were out, but we didn't want to disturb them while they were unpacking," he explained.

"Oh, so that's why Mom made a chocolate cake last night," Henry thought out loud.

"Chocolate cake?" Terriermon exclaimed. He jumped up in excitement, which caused his bowl to tumble to the ground.

"Terriermon!" his Tamer shouted. All of this commotion caused the whole family to emerge from their respective rooms.

"What's the deal?" inquired Rinchei, Henry's older brother.

"Yeah," agreed Jaarin, the second eldest sibling, "I was getting my beauty sleep."

"Humph, you woke me up!" Suzie, the youngest whined.

"And who made this mess!" Henry's mother cried. Terriermon slowly inched away from the scene, but was caught by Henry.

"He made it," Henry pointed out, "so you're going to help clean up."

"That's fair," the guilty one admitted sheepishly.

"I will too," volunteered Lopmon, Suzie's Digimon and Terriermon's doppelganger. Lopmon looked just like Terriermon, except that she had a purple colour scheme and three horns instead of one. The three cleaned up in no time, and with that out of the way, Henry was able to ask questions.

"So, is there any information about our new neighbours?"

"We know they are a mother and her daughter, I think she's around your age, the daughter, not the mother," Mrs. Wong informed. Henry rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Well obviously."

"Speaking of cake—"

"Nobody said anything about cake, Terriermon," Henry stated.

"Well you just did," he bantered, "_and speaking of cake_, can I pretty please have a piece."

"No—"

"W-What? Why?" Terriermon's eyes grew wide and his mouth formed a pout, "I promise I won't drop another bowl!" The family laughed at his expense.

"If you would let me finish," Mrs. Wong began, "I was going to say 'No, not now, not until we actually meet our neighbours.'"

"Then let's go!"

"I don't remember anything about you being allowed to go," Henry said.

"Sheesh Henry! You're giving me such a hard time this morning!" Terriermon declared. Henry smiled and patted his head.

"I know." Henry turned to his father, "Dad, can Terriermon come with us?"

"I don't see why not, as long as he doesn't give himself away, then it's all good."

"You heard that, you can't move or talk, go it?"

"Moumantai," he replied cheerfully.

"Yay Lopmon gets to come too!" Suzie exclaimed squeezing the life out of her partner. The family got properly dressed and prepped the cake, ready to go on an adventure that only lasts about five steps; they were going to their neighbours after all.

"Well, here we are," Mr. Wong said, stating the obvious. The knock against the metal door echoed in the empty morning hallway. The door was opened by a tall slim woman, in her thirties. Her light brown wavy hair extended past her shoulders and her teal eyes sparkled with warmth.

"Good morning, how may I help you?" she answered.

"We're your neighbours," Mrs. Wong explained. "I'm Mayumi Wong, this is my husband, Janyu Wong, and these are our children, Rinchei, Jaarin, Henry and Suzie," she said as she pointed to the respective member.

"Well it's so nice to meet you! Come on in, I'm Hotaru Natsumi." The family walked into a home similar to there's apart from the numerous boxes splayed everywhere. "Sorry about the mess," she joked. Mrs. Wong chuckled.

"I hope we're not interrupting you," she sincerely pondered.

"Don't worry about it!"

"Here, before I forget, we made you cake, as a housewarming gift," she said handing the woman the parcel.

"Cake? Thank you _very_ much," she cheered. The family smiled with startled but amused smiles on their face. They didn't think their new neighbour would be so, unique.

"Mrs. Natsumi—" Henry began.

"Please, call me _Ms._ Natsumi," she corrected.

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright," she smiled and nodded, motioning him to continue.

"Ms. Natsumi, don't you have a daughter?"

"Yes! Yes, I do, she's twelve, around your age I'm guessin.'" A nod from Henry confirmed this fact, and she went on, "she's in her room right now, if you could go fetch her for me; we can all talk over a slice of cake." Ms. Natsumi took a moment to calm her self down and continued. "Ariel's room is down the hall and the third door on the left," she explained. And with that Henry ventured down the hall with the instructions. _Ariel, Ariel, Ariel, not too hard to remember_, he thought to himself. As he approached the third door he heard faint singing, confused by this he knocked on the door, but there wasn't an answer. Henry opened the door to be met with a surprise.

_Big and bigger biggest dreamer_

_Shinjirarenakya_

_Mabataki shiteru…_

Henry was staring at the back of a twelve year old girl, dancing and singing along to _The Biggest Dreamer_, it was certainly a sight to see. Henry had to stop himself from laughing, or he would have given himself away. He settled on leaning against the door post, enjoying the show.

_Big and bigger biggest dreamer_

_Yume miru koto ga_

_Subete hajimari sore ga kotae daro_

Henry watched with escalating amusement. He noticed her shoulder length hair swishing about, and the rhythm of her feet, in tune with the music, according to the very loud IPod.

_Wanna be the biggest dreamer_

_Zensokuryoku de _

_Mirai mo ima mo kake nukero!_

Henry smiled at the great enthusiasm that was put into the last note. The girl took out her earphones as the song ended and sighed.

"I was supposed to be unpacking…" she said.

"Well that's okay, I'm sure that performance made up for it," Henry said smirking. The eyes of the girl widened as she turned around, slowly.

"You were watching?" she asked, her face was flushed. Henry laughed.

"Yes, yes I was," he answered, "I'm Henry by the way." Ariel was still a bit stunned, because 1. A total stranger was just watching her rendition of _The Biggest Dreamer_, and 2. He seemed very nonchalant about it. But she quickly regained her composure and stuck out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Henry, I'm Ariel, and if you don't mind me asking, but why are you in my house?" Henry laughed again.

"My family is here to visit yours, seeing how we're your new neighbours, and your mom asked me to get you, because my mom brought you guys a cake," he explained.

"Oh…" she said and smiled, "well thanks for visiting!" Henry noticed how warm her smile seemed, and he really took the time to look at Ariel. Her hair was the same shade as her mother's but was short and straight. Her skin looked smooth and soft, but slightly pink due to her exertion. Her eyes were deep pools of aqua, shining brightly. Henry stood dazzled at her for a moment, before he realized that he was staring. He blushed, but Ariel didn't notice.

"Did you say something about cake?" Henry chuckled, recognizing the similar attitude.

"Yeah, my mom made a cake for you," he said.

"Great! Let's go!" she said grabbing his hand to lead him into the kitchen. Henry blushed at this action, but thankfully Ariel didn't see because he was walking behind her. The two walked in on Ms. Natsumi bustling around the several boxes, while the rest of the Wong family looked on amused.

"I got her," Henry announced.

"Thanks Henry!" Ms. Natsumi replied running to the cupboards. Ariel walked over to the Wong family.

"Good morning, I'm Ariel Natsumi; it was very kind of you to visit us, thank you." The family were situated on the Natsumi's couch and lounge chairs, so Mr. and Mrs. Wong got up to shake her hand.

"It's our pleasure; you may call us Mr. and Mrs. Wong," the latter said. She continued with the introductions, finishing with their youngest child.

"This is Suzie, she woke up quite early this morning, so she's still sleeping," Mr. Wong explained.

"How cute…" Ariel expressed. Suzie was sleeping in a lounge chair, holding Lopmon by the ear. Her grip gave way, and Lopmon tumbled to the ground. Henry cringed for her, and went over to pick her and Terriermon off the ground.

"This is Terriermon, and Lopmon," Henry explained. Ariel affectionately put a hand on Terriermon's head.

"Oh I know who they are," she said. Mr. Wong, Henry, Terriermon and Lopmon froze in shock.

"Y-You do?" Henry was confused. Mr. Wong was waiting for her answer. _I've never seen you in my life!_ thought Terriermon.

"Of course," she paused. "I'm pretty darn good at the card game, if I do say so myself," she admitted. They all released a sigh of relief, even though she wasn't a threat; it was certainly strange to hear about Digimon from an outside source.

"Oh really? Then you would get along with my friends really well. My friends Rika and Ryo, they're very serious about the game," Henry told her.

"Wow, that's awesome, I'd like to meet your friends someday."

"H-how about today, I could maybe show you around town?" Henry was slightly pinked. _What's wrong with me today?_

"Really? Sure! That'd be great, thanks Henry," she smiled, sending a tingle to Henry's skin.

"Ariel, I need help! I can't find those dishes!" she cried in exasperation. Ariel looked over to her right and giggled.

"Maybe they're in the box labelled _fragile_?" she smirked. Ms. Natsumi laughed sheepishly.

"They would be, wouldn't they?"

"Excuse me for a minute," Ariel said, picking up the box to bring over to her mom. The two prepared the delicacy that is chocolate cake, and left the Wong family to talk amongst them.

"I like this family," Henry concluded. Mr. and Mrs. Wong shared a secret look.

"Yes, so do we; Ms. Natsumi is a wonderful person, and so is Ariel, she's very cute." This caused Henry to blush, but he fought it; he was sick of blushing today, _it's so weird! I'm so weird!_ he thought.

Not knowing how to respond, Henry said, "You could say that…" He was saved when the Natsumis' announced that it was ready.

Everybody, excluding Terriermon and Lopmon (it seems like Terriermon's plan has failed) were at the table, with a slice of cake in front of them. They all too k the first bite. Sounds of delight exploded from Ms. Natsumi and Ariel.

"This is so good!" exclaimed Ariel.

"Thank you, I made it myself, with the help of Henry," revealed Mrs. Wong. Henry looked down at his plate due to this sudden gain of attention.

"Whoa! That's so cool, you _have _teach me sometime!" Ariel expressed. Henry looked at her in momentary confusion.

"Yeah you do," Ms. Natsumi interrupted, "because she can't cook anything decent for her life!" Everyone chuckled at Ariel's expense.

"Mom!" Ariel said in a light whining tone, but she knew she was joking. She turned to Henry and stuck out her pinkie. "So will ya?" Her head was cocked to the side and her eyes were sparkling, and a smile was formed on her face. Henry gingerly hooked his pinkie in hers, completing the promise. He quickly looked away to avoid further embarrassment.

"What's wrong?" Ariel inquired, "Aren't you going to eat your cake?"

"Maybe you should feed him," Mrs. Wong slyly suggested. Henry shot up at this idea and blushed madly. The room was filled with laughter, but Ariel shrugged, not understanding the joke. Henry cursed his mom and the thoughts in his head. Soon, the laughter died down to small talk wherein it was revealed that Ms. Natsumi and Ariel used to live in the Toshima region, but moved here due to job relocation. Ms. Natsumi works for an advertising company, where they mainly try to think of clever and effective advertisements for other companies. Soon it was time for the Wongs' to leave.

"I hope we'll get to see you soon," Mr. Wong said.

"Well it's inevitable, we live next to each other," Ms. Natsumi pointed out.

"That's true, we should get going now." Mrs. Wong said, carrying Suzie, "It was a real pleasure meeting you two."

"Thank you, come again soon!" Ariel proclaimed. The family filed out of the door, with Henry being the last. He trailed behind, wanting to ask Ariel something.

"So when do you want to go out?" Henry quickly realized what he had said, and swiftly corrected himself, "You know, go out on the town," he said as casually as possible. Ariel remained unfazed by his mistake and titled her head up to think.

"Um, I'll have to ask," she said, walking over to the kitchen sink where her mom was. Henry followed behind. "Mom, Henry volunteered to show me around town, do you know when I can go?

"How sweet," she said, smiling at Henry. "Would it be okay if you guys go now?" Ariel was rather perplexed.

"Now, but we still have unpacking to do…"

"Oh it's alright, go, have fun!" she winked, mostly to Henry. Henry seemed shocked by this, but remained a straight face.

"Ok… if you really think it's okay," Ariel said smiling, warming up to the idea.

"Of course! Now run along."

"Thanks Mom!" Ariel turned to Henry, "Can you wait for a few, I have to go get something, sorry," she apologized.

"It's okay, I have to go get something too, I'll be right back," Henry replied. And with that, Henry returned to his home, and Ariel raced to her room. A few moments after the kids had left, Ms. Natsumi let out a squeal.

"They are so cute!"

* * *

Before anybody mentions it, I know Lopmon is supposed to be a male, but in the dub, which is what I'm workin with, he's a she. *shrug*

Lots of lovey dovey obliviousness

Next chapter: They're out in the town, meeting everybody

Kenta, Kazu, Jeri will be introduced in the story next

and Takato and Rika, of course

and maybe a bit of our favourite villians will be in the next chapter


	3. Do I?

Henry returned moments later to find that Ariel still hasn't come back. He sat on the couch for a while, feeling quite unnerved seeing how Ms. Natsumi was at the sink, finishing the dishes.

It's very kind of you to take Ariel on this tour," the mother said.

"It's no problem," he replied. Once again there was an awkward silence, Henry had no idea what to say, which was normal considering that he had just met these people. But Ms. Natsumi was oddly content with the certain situation. Either she was good at hiding her discomfort, or was bad at picking up on Henry's. Seconds later, Ariel's voice was faintly heard.

"I found them!" she hollered, which was followed by a thump. Ariel came out holding a card holster and rubbing her head vigorously. "I guess I was too excited and hit my head on a shelf," she admitted.

"Are you okay?" Henry asked in concern.

"Don't worry about her, she's used to it, she has a very hard head, you know," Ms. Natsumi replied. Ariel rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Yeah, whatever, but more importantly, I want to show you something!" She walked over to Henry and showed him her card holster, in it was, obviously, cards. "These are my DigiCards, I had some trouble finding them, but here they are!" Henry reached out and plucked the first card on top, _Salamon – Mammal Digimon – Vaccine_.

"Nice," he said as he replaced the card. Ariel placed the holster on her belt and looked up at Henry.

"Shall we go?"

* * *

_"I think it's best if Ariel doesn't know about 'real' Digimon," Mr. Wong said._

_"Why not?"_

_"Well, Ariel is from another region of Tokyo, and is unaware of their existence; I think its best not to expose her to such… irregularities," he advised._

Henry thought back to the conversation he had just a while ago, and he agreed. Henry plans to tell Ariel eventually, just not yet, the best plan would be to wait a while, wait for her to become comfortable around everybody, which he doubt would be a problem for her. This was evident when Ariel was able to act friendly and at ease with the citizens of Shinjuku. Henry brought her to the Matsuki's Bakery Shop, where Takato himself was not present, and to the flower shop, the school, the supermarket and every where else in town. The last place that was yet to be introduced was the park, where everyone was most likely to be. Due to the time he had spent with Ariel, Henry had forgotten what his father told him. So, it was certainly surprising when Henry and Ariel arrived at the park.

"Close your eyes!" he shouted, slapping his hand over her eyes. To his dismay, Guilmon was out and about, prancing around.

"Ow…" she groaned. Henry quickly removed his hand, but again, placed it gently across her face.

"Uh, sorry, but…" Henry couldn't think of an explanation. "But… the park is a very special place," he said lamely, "this is where my friends and I spend most of our time, and I wanted to surprise you." The end of his statement went up, as if he was asking a question.

"Um, okay?" she said amused. "But you know I can close my eyes on my own." Henry abruptly removed his hand and returned it to his side. He embarrassingly chuckled.

"Right," he said, as he reached for her hand, "this way." To distract him from his reddening face, he attempted to shoo Guilmon with his free hand, while leading the way. Soon, they reached the cement dinosaurs where the other Tamers were lounging about.

"Hey Henry! Who's that?" Takato asked as they approached.

"And why are her eyes closed?" inquired Rika.

"Hi, I'm Ariel," she introduced, "and Henry told me to close my eyes because he said that this place was a very spe—hey!" At this point, Henry had placed his hands on her ears, and took this opportunity to explain what was going on, regarding the Digimon. The friends quickly complied and made it so that Guilmon was successfully hidden.

"Are you guys done exchanging secrets?" Ariel pouted. The others looked on sheepishly.

"Sorry, you can open your eyes now," Henry said removing his hands. Ariel's eyes opened and a smiled was on her face.

"This place _is_ pretty cool, but anyways, nice to meet you all!"

* * *

"Quite the interesting development…" Barbamon walked down the corridors to fetch Lucemon from his study. "Something new has arisen," he informed. The two masterminds flew up to the familiar room. "First of all, there are three other humans that are part of this group, a boy with glasses, a boy with a hat, and another girl. Also, it seems as though all of these children had met up in one place for a purpose. Possibly because of _her_." Lucemon looked hard at the screen observing the new face. "Introductions have been made, so I conclude that she is the newest addition," he briefed.

"Interesting…does she have a Digimon companion as well?" Lucemon asked.

"Not as far as I know."

"We could make use of her," he thought out loud. He wasn't going to admit it, but he sensed something about her, just by looking at her. "You say communication with their world," he said placing a finger on the screen, "isn't possible until next week?"

"That is correct."

"Okay, I want you to continue observing them, along with _her_," he instructed. "Meanwhile, I have some plans to make," he said with a voice ever so treacherous.

* * *

"So Ariel, tell us something about yourself," Jeri said with sincere interest. The group, Takato, Henry, Rika, Kenta, Kazu and herself were sitting in a circle, along wit h Ariel.

"Well, I used to live in the Toshima region, before coming here." She paused to think, Ariel hated when people wanted to know more about her, not because she has issues with privacy, but because she could never think of anything to say. "I love volleyball, and swimming, and reading and music and dancing, and…" she realized she was blabbering, and was going to apologize when Henry cut in with a case of nonstop laughs.

"Yes, Ariel really does love to sing and dance," he said still chuckling. The others looked on with curiosity, wanting to be let in on this hysterical joke. Ariel smiled, rendering it quite funny as well.

"I'll tell you what happened, earlier today, I was still unpacking my stuff. But I got quite bored, and while sifting through my boxes, I found my IPod. I decided that I earned a break and turned up the music. While unpacking, my favourite song came on, _The Biggest Dreamer_, and I couldn't resist. I started singing and dancing along to it." Henry was going to finish the story, but he decided to let Ariel tell it. Her hands were so animated and her voice was brimming with excitement, and the glimmer in her eyes was entrancing. Henry caught himself staring again, and quickly brought himself back to Earth. He came back just when everyone else burst into laughter. He smiled as to not be out of place.

"That's really funny!" Kazu commented.

"I would have died if that was me!" Kenta admitted.

"Yeah you would have!" Kazu replied, slapping him on the back. With all the merriment going on, Guilmon was feeling quite left out, and decide to voice his complaints.

"Takato" he whined, "Can I come out now?" Everyone froze and stared at each other.

"Did anyone else hear some—" Ariel began.

"It's getting really hot isn't it? We should go somewhere shady," Henry quickly suggested. Everyone one else agreed and pulled to Ariel to her feet, directing her to a nice patch of trees. They all rushed her there, while Takato inconspicuously lagged behind, dealing with his red friend.

* * *

Lucemon travelled to the darkest corners of the Digital World in search for his other associate. "Daemon! Are you here?" he called out. Moments later, a grotesque beast stepped out of the shadows.

"What is it?" he said gruffly.

"I need a favour of you."

"Finally!" he bellowed. "I've been waiting for something to do, I mean, after we got rid of those pesky angel Digimon, there was absolutely nothing to do!"

"Well, lend me your ear, I hope this task can quench you for a while," he smiled evilly.

* * *

"Whoa!" Ariel cried as she tripped and fell to the ground. Her cards spilled out of her holster, and she groaned at her predicament. Jeri gasped.

"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have pulled you so hard!"

"No, it's alright," she shook her head. "I'm used to it, falling I mean," she blushed. Rika, Kenta and Kazu helped her gather her cards, and also fell into shock.

"You play?" Rika asked in surprise.

"Mhmm!" Ariel answered, "I almost forgot to tell you guys, but I'm a huge fan of Digimon, and I heard you guys were too."

_You have no idea…_ they thought.

"Yeah we are, and I wouldn't mind whooping you—I mean, playing you," Kazu boastfully said. "After all I am one of the best players here," he added.

"Please!" Rika voiced her disbelief.

"What? It's true, just because I couldn't beat you, 'The Digimon Queen' doesn't mean I'm as bad as Kenta."

"Gee, thanks Kazu," Kenta said resentfully.

"Enough blabbering! You wanna duel or what?"

"Of course!" Ariel responded. Her face took to a determined look, and a glint of competition appeared in her eyes. Soon enough, Kazu and Ariel prepared their playing field and started to throw down. Everyone was glued to the game, impressed by Ariel's skills and broad repertoire of cards.

Everyone, except for Henry. He was leaning against a tree, not too far away, observing Ariel. He smiled as he watched her. Every little movement Ariel made was full of enthusiasm and purpose, and Henry was happily gazing at her, feeling the same joy she felt.

"Woohoo!" Ariel cried in triumph. She had won the game and made no attempt to conceal her excitement.

"You. Are. _Good_." Kazu said in awe. Everyone else nodded approvingly. "You _have_ to teach me! Your magic, your skills, your secrets!" Ariel laughed.

"It's all technique," she decided on saying. "Plus some really good cards, you can't expect to win without a good arsenal."

"I think Rika has competition," Jeri joked. They laughed lightly at this, and Rika agreed.

"You're awesome," Rika said enthusiastically. "Do you mind if I take a look at your deck?"

"Not at all," Ariel smiled. Soon everyone was comparing their cards with one another. Amidst it, Ariel felt strange. She had noticed someone missing. She looked around to find Henry standing a bit away. Henry panicked, he didn't expect Ariel finding out he was looking at her. Ariel cocked her head and smiled. Caught off guard and blushing, Henry lost his footing and fell into the trees.

"Henry!" she exclaimed. Everyone looked up, but didn't see Henry. Ariel got up and ran over to where he previously was, with everyone following behind. As she was nearing the spot, she also lost her footing and fell too in the same place, on top of Henry.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Ariel's face was dangerously close to Henry's and he had a very hard time suppressing his scarlet hue.

"Y-yeah, I'm good. B-but are _you_ okay?" Henry stuttered.

"That's good to hear, and yes, I'm okay, you softened my fall," she joked. "I should get off, I'm probably crushing you," she joked again.

"N-no, you're as light as a feather," Henry said, unsure of what to say next.

"Gee, you really took a tumble, both of you guys," Takato commented.

"It's getting pretty late, I think we should go home now," Jeri suggested. Everyone agreed with this notion and waited for Takato to return, because he had some "business to deal with." After, as the Sun was close to setting, the group of kids walked home in a large group. Kazu and Kenta were walking in front with Ariel, pointing out their favourite spots, while Rika was also up there, keeping those two in line. Henry was walking quite slowly, putting distance between himself and a certain brunette. Jeri and Takato came up beside him, striking up conversation.

"Ariel is a really nice person," Jeri voiced.

"Yeah, I look forward to hanging out with her," Takato added.

"So do I, you know, I really like her, and I'm sure everyone else does too." She looked slyly at Henry. "Don't you?"

Henry stuttered a substantial amount.

"I knew it!" Jeri exclaimed. Takato smiled in response.

"What?" Henry demanded. Jeri narrowed her eyes and smiled, which in all honesty was not the best look for her.

"You like her, you _like _like her," she explained. Henry was appalled.

"Don't be ridiculous! I only just met her!" Jeri cocked an eyebrow, showing her disbelief.

"What's ridiculous is that you don't believe me, or rather yourself. Takato and I are the only one's here in a relationship, and I know when someone has feelings for another," she countered.

"I don't like her! Not like that," Henry almost shouted. He realized then that they weren't that far away from each other. He tried another tactic. "Did _you _automatically get feelings for each other, the first day you met?"

"Well no…" Takato answered.

"Exactly! Besides you don't have proof of whatever you're claiming."

"Really? Don't I? Maybe you should think about it, I don't have to prove myself right, because you already know the answer, and so do I," Jeri replied oh so smugly. Henry was getting quite aggravated, and decided to speed up a bit. He came close enough to Ariel that she noticed his presence. She turned to look at him and smiled. Henry's heart beat a bit faster and it really made him think.

_Do I really? It's absurd. I shouldn't, I can't. I hardly know her. Even though she is cheerful, and kind, and caring, and sweet, and captivating, and adorable…_ _Stop it!_ He shook his head; _I've got to stop thinking like that!_

Soon, everybody had to part ways, to go their own separate ways. Henry and Ariel walked home together, which made sense, since they lived next to each other.

"I had a lot of fun today," Ariel told Henry.

"I'm glad," he smiled.

"Do your friends like me?" She was reluctant to ask, shy even.

"Of course, and they're not just my friends, they're yours too," he said. Ariel smiled widely and stepped into the elevator, with Henry following behind. As the doors closed, Ariel slid to the floor with her back against the wall. She signalled Henry to do the same.

"You think so?" she asked.

"Most definitely," he assured. She smiled again.

"You're really nice," she said, "thanks, for giving me this tour, and introducing me to your friends. And I'm glad we're friends too, even though we've just met." Ariel's comment hurt Henry, just a bit, but he couldn't understand why.

"I'm glad too," he said softly. Henry felt something against his shoulder. He looked to his right to see Ariel resting against him. She felt his head turning and chuckled.

"Sorry," she told him, "I'm just really tired."

"No, it's okay." They stayed like that until they reached the 25th floor. During that time, Henry thought long and hard.

_Maybe I do…_

* * *

This had just occurred to me, but I'm sure you've already assumed. The Lucemon in this story is the Lucemon Chaos Mode one.

More mushyness, Henry finally came to realization

I hope you weren't as bored reading this as I was writing this. :P

Honestly, this was kinda hard to write, because 1. I was unmotivated to do it and 2. I didn't want to be too cliché with the romance, and stuff like that

Two more things, if you don't know what I mean by "cement dinosaurs" I was referring to those big things that they play cards in, it's seen in the first episode

and

i've did a quick drawing of Ariel a while ago, and I was thinking of posting, it's nothing special, but if it'll help you visualize the story better...

I'll try to put it up this week, or maybe next week, I don't know

it'll be on deviantart, under the same name, iinwonderland

Enjoy?


	4. Discoveries

"That's ludicrous! I can't possibly do that!" he yelled.

"You can, and you will!" he countered. Lucemon was getting progressively furious at Barbamon's lack of co-operation. The three—Lucemon, Barbamon and Daemon—were situated in the looming tower of the castle, discussing Lucemon's latest plan.

"It's not possible! Certainly not for next week if that's what you're insinuating. But if you gave me more time, I might be able to conjure it."

"You don't understand!" Lucemon roared, "I can't risk having her be with them for so long!"

"Think rationally, if you give me more time, my power will be stronger, thus cancelling anything those humans will do."

"Look," he said, stepping closer to the opposing Digimon. "These are my orders, and if you can't follow them, I will gladly get a replacement, after all, you are _expendable_." Barbamon growled at this preposterous accusation. Daemon keenly looked on, speculating that this was the time to step in.

"Listen, if we really want everything to come together, then we have to work together." Daemon slightly cringed after that, not liking the fact that he had uttered such cheesy lines. Lucemon gave Barbamon one last icy stare, before resentfully going back to his throne.

"It may not be early in the week, but I'll try to have it complete by next week," he compromised. Lucemon nodded, agreeing to the circumstances. "But, this will be the only time because I don't think I have it in me to do it again." Lucemon turned to speak to Daemon.

"You hear that? That means, you _have_ to do it right!" he warned, still a bit put off.

"Of course," Daemon confirmed. He looked at Ariel on her screen.

"It's getting hot in here! _So what?_ So take off all your clothes! _I am getting so hot, I'm gonna take my clothes off!_" she sang.

"It won't be that hard."

* * *

"Ariel," she whined, "shut up!"

"Sorry Mom!" she shouted back. Ariel was getting dressed, which would be wise, considering that Henry was coming in a matter of minutes. It was the day after Ariel had met Henry's—and her—friends, and they had arranged to hang out again. But strangely enough everyone was busy, leaving Henry and Ariel alone on this outing.

"What do you mean you're not coming?" Henry shouted into the phone.

"Sorry Henry," she said with a smile, "but Takato and I are going on a date today. Oh and I might as well tell you, Rika has to do something with her mom, and Kenta and Kazu are busy doing…something." Henry honestly hoped that she could feel his glare on the other end.

"Fine," he said tight-lipped. "I guess I'll have to hang out with Ariel on my own, no big deal." Henry was still in the in-between stage of denial, and refused to think of this as a date. He hung up and started to get dressed.

"Where ya going Henwy?" Suzie said from the door.

"I don't know; the park?" he said, still irritated. A wide smile overtook her face and her eyes widened in excitement at the news.

"Oh oh oh! Can I come pwease, pretty pwease?"

"I don't know where we're going; we might just go around town…"

"We're? So I am going!" she squealed.

"No Suzie, 'we're' as in Ariel and I," he explained. This made Suzie even more eager.

"I wanna to come!" she pouted. "I also want ice cweam! Henwy lets go to the ice cweam store!" Henry sighed. _It can't be helped, she already decided_, he thought. _And, if Suzie comes, it's not really a 'date'…_ Henry mentally slapped himself. _It wasn't a date to begin with anyway!_ And so, the siblings walked over to Ariel's door, looking forward to today, despite the uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"Do Lopmon and Terriermon really have to come?"

"Hey!" an offended Terriermon voiced.

"Of course! Lopmon will get lonely without me, and Terriermon will get lonely without Lopmon," Suzie explained. Henry sighed, not expecting to win against his seven year old sister.

Ms. Natsumi answered Henry's knocked and smiled warmly. "Hello, you two! Come on in," she gestured. "Ariel will be out in a few." Ms. Natsumi walked over to Ariel's room and pounded on the door. "Ariel!" she sang, "Henry and Suzie are here!" A second later, Ariel poked her head out of the room and grinned.

"Hey guys!" she said walking over to them.

"Hey," Henry said, his eyes softening. "Sorry about…" he tilted his head. Ariel giggled.

"Nothing to be sorry about," she smiled. Ariel crouched down to Suzie's level, "Hi Suzie, are you ready to have fun today?"

"Mhmm!" Suzie enthusiastically squeezed Lopmon and Terriermon.

The three were out and about, going to the ice cream shop, the park and wherever Suzie wanted to go. Most of the time, Ariel was with Suzie, holding each other's hands with Henry tagging behind. Henry smiled as he watched the two frolic in joy, basking in the fun.

* * *

The day ended early, seeing how Suzie was quickly tiring down. It was still noon when the two teens decided on heading back. With Ariel holding the two Digimon, and Henry holding his sister, they went to the elevator and up to the latter's home. The two entered to be met with silence. Henry placed Suzie in her room and proceeded to go to his other sister's room.

"Where are Mom and Dad?"

"Mom is grocery shopping and Dad said he had some work to do," Jaarin informed, looking up from her book.

"Oh, alright thanks," he said. _I wonder if anything has happened to the Digital World._

"Hey Henry," Ariel started, breaking him out of his thoughts. She was sitting on the Wong's couch and Henry walked over to her. "Do you mind if I stay over for a bit?" The boy noticed that she was looking quite downcast.

"Yeah, sure, no problem," he replied, wondering why his friend was acting so solemn. "Is there anything wrong?" The brunette snapped her head to look at him. Her hair fluttered about, and Henry couldn't help but notice.

"No, I'm just worried about my mom. Yesterday she was talking about how she should get back to work soon, and how her boss was constantly bagging on her. So I thought I should give her some quiet time right now, to get everything organized and all." She stayed quiet for a while but suddenly shrugged as to say "It can't be helped." Henry didn't like seeing her in this state so he thought of ways to cheer her up.

"Hey, do you want to check out my room?" he said in hopes of interesting her. Ariel smiled and nodded, following Henry to his room. She immediately cheered up at what she saw.

"Your room is so cool!" she said admiring the computers and technology strewn around.

"Sorry about the mess," he blushed, regarding the heaps of clothes and thrown about papers.

"Don't worry about it, my room is usually two times as messy as this." She went over to Henry's main computer and swivelled on the chair. Ariel motioned him to join her. The aquamarine-eyed girl stood up wanting Henry to sit. He politely declined and told Ariel to sit. This went on for a few good minutes when Ariel exasperatedly sat down.

"Fine," she pouted, but then thought of a great idea. She scooted off to the right, leaving some space on the chair. "Here!" she said thinking she was quite clever. Henry looked at the space being provided and couldn't even visualize being that close to her. He ran out of the room with a red face, leaving Ariel utterly confused. He came back moments later, looking rather frazzled, holding another chair and placed it next to Ariel's.

Henry quickly zipped through his files to distract himself from Ariel's bemused looks. In the corner of his eyes, he saw Ariel shrug and turn her attention to the screen. Relieved, he began talking.

"Here, I want to show you something. He opened up a session of his favourite video game, Digimon, of course. It was a long time since he played with it; after all he had Terriermon, a real carbon life form. Speaking of, Terriermon was on Henry's bed watching every move. _Great_, he thought, _just like before, back to stuffed toy status_.

"Wow! This is cool, but if you don't mind, I don't really feel like playing."

"Me neither," Henry smiled, "I just had nothing else to entertain you with."

"We could just talk and stuff," she casually suggested. And that's what they did. It turns out they had a lot in common, despite their personality differences. They both excelled in marital art training, and had a knack for technology. Their birthdays were even near each others, and coming next week; Henry's was July 8th and Ariel's was July 10th. They never ran out of things to talk about, expressing extreme love and hatred for things, or just silly conversations with no context. They had a rhythm that didn't break once. Time flew by, and it was 5 pm., and it was time for Ariel to go home.

"It was a shame we didn't hang out with the others today," Ariel stated. Henry agreed, but felt a little surge of anger, but surprising gratefulness towards Jeri. "But I still had a nice time," she said while covering mouth. She yawned into her hand, while extending her arm on the desk to support herself. "Sorry, I'm kinda tire—huh?" Her finger touched a bulky bulge under a pile of papers. She uncovered them to find a strange device. "What's this?"

Henry's eyes widened and made a grab for his D-Power. "Nothing!" he almost shouted. Ariel was rather shocked at his tone of voice, wondering if she had offended him. "Nothing really," he said as calmly as he could muster, "just a silly toy, a prototype really, that my dad got when he went over-seas." He threw it on his bed which conveniently landed next to Terriermon. The dark-haired boy ushered the girl out of his room and walked her to the door. He felt great relief as she left and later plopped down on his bed.

"That was close," Terriermon said, stating the obvious. Henry groaned unable to handle the stress.

* * *

Over the next few days, Ariel hung out with the rest of the gang, and Jeri was constantly badgering Henry. The bright-eyed girl began to form stronger relationships with her group of friends, which made her extremely happy. Everything was fine and dandy and nobody would have expected what was to come.

* * *

It was getting increasingly hot as the day went by. The group of six walked leisurely around when they felt a movement in their pockets. They whipped out their phones to simultaneously hear a familiar voice.

"Your help is needed once more…" the feminine voice faintly said.

"Ophanimon?"

* * *

Henry walked into the room with a wide smile. He looked at Rika, Takato, Renamon and Guilmon for a moment, not saying anything, which really freaked Rika out.

"What's up Henry?" she asked.

"I have _really_ great news," he paused, making the others wait. He wanted as much suspense to be built as possible.

"Come on Henry, spill it!" Terriermon expressed. He was just as excited as his Tamer.

"Today my dad told me that his team finally fixed it!" He got confused looks from his friends, which was expected, he was trying to be as vague as possible, but he couldn't contain his joy. "My dad told me that, his team was able to correct the lock and key system… we get to go back to the Digital World!"

* * *

Ariel walked down the street with a wide smile. _I can't wait to tell Henry my idea_, she thought. Ariel was walking toward Takato's home, where Mrs. Wong had said Henry would be. _I can't wait, it's coming so soon!_ The teal-eyed girl sighed as she rounded the corner seeing a glimpse of the bakery. She was sure she went the wrong way, and would have ended up in Shibuya. The incredible mouth-watering aroma, wafted past her nose as she neared the bakery.

Daemon slipped out of the alleyway when his target was in view. He slowly walked behind Ariel, inching his hand towards her face. She was taken by surprise when a bony hand covered her mouth.

"Hush… come with me," he hissed. Ariel turned her head as far as possible to see the cloaked figure behind her. She screamed with all her might, but she noticed that nobody was around except for her and this _thing_. It was too late, Ariel was already encased by Daemon's strong arms. He spread his wings and they slowly started to float upwards. She bit, scratched and dug her nails into his skin, but to no avail. They were gaining the altitude of two stories, and she took this opportunity, thanking her sensei for all those times she was worked hard. The girl kicked hard against a window, hoping that it was Takato's. That caused Daemon to go astray and into a stoplight. This didn't detour him as much as Ariel liked and hopefully looked at window. She saw Henry looking back at her, but he disappeared as quickly as he appeared.

Moments later the frantic trio were outside and hoping it wasn't too late. _Pyro Sphere!_ A ball of fire escaped from Guilmon's mouth, hitting its target. Daemon's wing had been struck, and due to his cloaked state, he was much less weaker than his true form. Renamon swiftly ran to catch Ariel letting Daemon plummet to the ground. _Pyro Sphere!_ _Diamond Storm!_ The two Digimon attacked Daemon to keep him at bay. Henry took this chance to grab Ariel and bring her to a safer place.

After numerous attacks, the smoke cleared up. Rika stepped up shouting at the Digimon.

"What do you want?" she asked menacingly. Daemon laughed darkly, _you think you're so brave, just you wait…_ Before their eyes, the evil Digimon transformed into his original form, showing off his claws, horns and teeth. He stepped towards them, ready to pounce on their now petrified faces.

_Stop Daemon_, a voice in his head spoke, _you have failed me, and it's time to come back._

"As you wish," he said sombrely. He propelled himself up, into the gaping vortex in the sky, returning to his leader.

"What just happened?" Rika paled.

"Are you alright?" Renamon asked. Rika nodded in reply but kept looking at Takato, unsure of what to do. Takato stood there for a while, looking hard at the place where Daemon disappeared to. Takato walked inside without saying a word.

"What are you doing?" Rika asked, clearly not shaken up anymore.

"Calling Yamaki."

* * *

"Henry!" Ariel shouted from behind him. He unconsciously tightened his grip on her hand running faster. Terriermon held on for dear life and occasionally looked back to see Ariel with wide eyes and an open mouth. Soon they stopped, in the park. Henry had taken her to Guilmon's home. He ran inside with her and slammed the gate. They both stood there, breathless.

"Henry…what just…happened?" she said in between pants. Henry didn't say anything, _I knew she would find out eventually, but I never thought she'd find out like this…_ he thought.

"I know you're on edge right now, so I'm going to start from the beginning. And this might seem a bit unreal, so I understand if you don't believe, but trust me, what I'm about to say is the 100% truth." Henry motioned Terriermon to come out from behind him.

"Hiya Ariel…" he said softly, not wanting to startle her. Ariel couldn't believe her eyes. She reached out to touch his face, and Terriermon closed his eyes out of instinct.

"Terriermon is a Digimon, a real-life Digimon, just like Guilmon and Renamon. They were the two others that saved you today." Ariel looked up in shock. But Henry continued on. "Guilmon is Takato's partner, and Renamon is Rika's." He continued from there, telling Ariel everything there was to know, for example, how he got Terriermon, things about Calumon, information on other Tamers, Yamaki and his Juggernaut, about Impmon and his resistance, the Devas and the Digimon Sovereigns, the D-Reaper, bio-merging and how the Digimon had to leave after their battle.

"But, not that long ago, our Digimon were able to come back, through the portal Takato found, here", he said pointing to the exact spot, "but just recently, my dad and his team worked to create a key and lock system, that would allow us to go into the DigiWorld, without anything coming out."

"Then how did that _thing_ get here?"

"Sometimes, Digimon merge into our world, but Yamaki and HYPNOS are keeping a tab on that. A situation like this hasn't happened in a while.

"But what did it want from me?" she asked, still remembering his voice. _Come with me…_ he had said.

"I don't know Ariel, I've never seen that Digimon before, but I'm sure that it wasn't targeting you. You just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time," he assured himself and Ariel.

"Moumantai, Ariel," Terriermon added. Ariel smiled at this gesture and took some time to think. Henry stared at her, wondering how she's reacting to all of this. _Would she abandon us? Not wanting to be put in danger?_ he thought. At last, Ariel looked up, slowly nodding, as if accepting all that has happened.

"Henry... take me to the Digital World."

* * *

"Yamaki speaking."

"Hi Yamaki, it's me Takato."

"And Rika," she said. "Put it on speaker Takato."

"What's wrong?" the man asked.

"We were wondering if HYPNOS got any readings lately."

"None, we haven't in while now." He sounded satisfied.

"Then there must be something wrong with your system, because a Digimon merged today," Rika said quite angrily.

"Are you sure?" he sounded doubtful.

"He was big, hairy, and tried to kidnap my friend by flying away, yeah, we're sure he was a Digimon," she said dryly.

"That's strange…" he said. The sound of keys tapping and mumbles were heard in the background.

"It's more than strange Yamaki!" Rika was getting impatient.

"I'm only speculating, but there's a possibility that that Digimon came from another Digital World.

* * *

"What?"

"I said: I want you to take me to the Digital World."

"Ariel, I know what you said; I just think your idea is insane."

"Why?" she said quite offended,

"Because it's dangerous! There's no way you're going!"

"Okay, but aside from that, why can't I go?"

"_Aside_ from that?" Henry said incredulously. "Ariel, there's danger, end of story. Why do you want to go anyway?"

"Because I'm curious!" she was getting heated as well. "You don't have the authority to stop me!"

"No, but I do have the access," he pointed out. "You can't go in without me, and I'm certainly not letting you in." Ariel looked hard at Henry, she knew he was right, but refused to succumb. Although childish, Ariel crossed her arms and looked to the side, not wanting to look at her friend. Henry sighed, and looked longingly at the girl across from him. It hurt him that they were fighting, but at the same time, he was mad at her for being so careless.

"Did you ever think, that maybe that Digimon is _there_, _waiting_ for you," he said softly.

"I thought you said that I was 'in the wrong place at the wrong time'," she replied bitterly.

"Valid point, but you don't have a Digimon. Who'll be there to protect you?" Henry said desperately trying to get his point across. He saw her face soften up, but she still refused to look at him. Seconds past, and finally Ariel's head swivelled to Henry's in a swift motion. She looked him in the eye and stared for a time. A tiny smile broke on her face.

"I have you," she said brightly. Henry was taken aback from this, at that moment he realized how small Guilmon's home was. Or at least it seemed that way. He stared profoundly at the girl in front of him, blushing. It seemed as though they were staring at each other for eons, when really seconds had passed.

"And me!" Terriermon interjected. That moment made Henry break away looking down at the floor. Ariel smiled and brought Terriermon into her lap, patting his head.

"Henry?" The girl and the Digimon looked on at him as he stayed transfixed, looking at the same spot on the ground.

_This has to stop. I can't help but feel awestruck when I'm with her… _

Oblivious to his train of thought, Ariel inched closer to him, trying to get his attention. "Henry…" she stared intently at his face, pouting. _He sure is thinking long and hard about this_, she thought.

"Henry!" she shouted. Henry came back and was certainly surprised with the proximity of Ariel's face. Henry stood up to avoid further embarrassment, and Ariel followed, leaving Terriermon on the ground.

"I'm sorry but, I want to protect you. Here. In Shinjuku," he said at last. Ariel smiled sadly.

"I figured you would say that, but its okay. I understand that you have more experience, and you're just looking out for me. I apologize for being so blind, and not thinking of others." She leaned in closer and gave Henry a warm embrace. "I'm lucky to have a friend like you," she smiled. Henry smiled too, but a much sadder smile. They didn't stay like that for long, to Henry's dismay, because Ariel suddenly gasped and let go.

"I didn't get to tell you my great idea!"

* * *

"Another Digital World?" the two asked.

"Yes, _another_ Digital World," he said through the phone. When silence was heard from the other side, he decided to proceed to the explanation. "You see, the Digital World is a parallel world to ours. Or more accurately, is parallel to our telecommunication networks, which is a collection of 'terminals' that allow each terminal to communicate with each other. Of course, it is to be expected that not all telecommunication networks are the same, which leave us with the assumption that, there are in fact different Digital World and not all of them are the same. For example, the Digital World that corresponds to the Shinjuku district is not the same as the Digital World for the Toshima ward. Does that make sense?"

It took Rika and Takato some time to absorb this, but eventually they realized that Tamaki was waiting for an answer.

"Somewhat," Takato admitted.

"The logic is there," Rika stated. "But are the Digital World all connected?"

"In this case, I don't think so, because there were no disturbances with the Shinjuku database."

"Also, when it was leaving, it just disappeared," Takato proclaimed.

"So if we went there, to our Digital World, we wouldn't encounter that Digimon?"

"Not unless it infiltrated it, but I doubt it. But not to worry, if HYPNOS can step it up a notch, we'll be able to secure the area, preventing this from happening again."

"Thanks Yamaki," Takato sighed with relief, "We'll talk to you soon."

* * *

"So what do you think?" Ariel had just finished telling Henry about her idea. For their birthday's they could have a party at Henry's and then a slumber party at Ariel's

"I like it," he smiled. "But now I have less time to get you a present!" he admitted.

"Same!" she chortled. At that moment Henry's phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Henry! Is Ariel okay?" Rika shouted.

"Yeah I'm okay!" Ariel shouted back. Henry scooted a bit, to prevent his eardrums from breaking.

"Okay good, where are you guys?" Takato asked.

"At Guilmon's place and by the way I told Ariel about everything…

"Well that's not surprising," Rika said. "Can you guys stay there, I already called the others, and they'll be there shortly. We have an announcement to make," she explained.

"Yeah, sure, we'll see you soon." Henry hung up and turned to Ariel. "We'll be staying here for a while."

"Alright!" Ariel stood up, stretching out. She walked out of the hut and down the stairs. She heard Henry following behind and turned abruptly.

"What?" he was caught off guard.

"You're it," she said poking him square in the forehead. She ran off laughing like a maniac. "Come on Henry! Try and catch me!" she stuck out her tongue. Terriermon had scrambled away from his partner screaming 'Henry's it' and made it to Ariel's shoulder. Henry laughed at her personality and geared up to run after her. The steady rhythm of her footfalls was like his metronome.

"Almost got you," he muttered, smiling. He was reaching out to pat her when suddenly Ariel stopped. "Ariel! You can't do that! I could have crashed into you!" But Ariel wasn't listening; instead she was staring straight ahead.

"Wow…" The sun was setting and she was pointing to the horizon. As if in slow motion, Takato, Rika, Kenta, Kazu and Jeri were walking towards them. But what caught Ariel's eye were Guilmon, Renamon, MarineAngemon, Guardromon and Calumon who were leading the way.

* * *

Bonjour, je suis très heureuse, parce que, ce chapitre est très long. Aussi, je suis très fatigue, parce que, je commencé à 22hr et je fini à 2hr.

Hello, I am very happy because this chapter is really long. Also, I am really tired, because I started writing this at 10 pm and finshed at 2 am.

This chpater I tried to focus less on romance, but still put it in there.

Cameo by the suberb 6, more of them still to come

The whole thing about the different Digital Worlds, was half true. I do a lot of research for this you know, when I write, I always have a digimon wiki open.

But that theory was my own, what i conjured up, i hope it makes sense.

was there anything else i wanted to say...?

OH WHOA. on the digimon wiki there was an article saying seaon 6 of digimon is coming out. WHOA. i honestly think it's not gonna do well, at least not in north america. NA is totally over the digimon phase

it premiring in july 2010 in japan, obvi

i dont know if ill watch it, i didnt watch season 5, and i dont plan on it

is that it?

yep.


	5. Surprises

"ARRRGH!" Lucemon growled in frustration. He slammed his hands against the long wooden table, where Barbamon and Daemon were sitting, terrified. They knew they would be penalized for failing their leader, but never anticipated the level of fury that Lucemon was expressing. They didn't bother apologizing though, for they knew that would further provoke the fallen Digimon. Instead, the two sat there waiting for him to release his anger, hoping that they wouldn't be the victims.

_I can't believe it! My plans are falling into shambles, piece by piece!_ Lucemon thought. After he had conjured that thought, he quickly came to realization. _Being angry won't solve anything; we'll have to work fast, before this whole operation actually breaks. _

"Alright minions," he said, not feeling charitable, "in order to fix that that has yet to be broke, we're going to have to speed things up a bit. If we want to succeed, it is best if we can get Impmon, or rather Beelzemon, and the one named Ariel on our side." He paused looking at the two expectantly. They nodded in response. "Since we're having so much difficulty communicating with them, we're going to have them come to our world."

* * *

Ariel stood there awestruck, surrounded by a variety of Digimon. Takato noticed this, and being the leader of the group, decided to be the first to speak.

"Ariel, I'm sure you're already aware, but these are Digimon." The only thing said girl could do was nod her head. "I think we should start with introductions," the goggled one suggested. "This is Guilmon," he gesticulated.

"Hi," Guilmon said childishly.

"And he is my Digimon."

"This is Renamon," Rika said next.

"Nice to meet you," said Renamon, smoothly as always.

"This is Calumon," Jeri started. "He's not really my Digimon, but I take care of him now because Leomon my actual partner, passed away," she sombrely explained. Ariel escaped her dazed state to give Jeri a sympathetic look, but slipped back in when Calumon started to speak.

"Ariel? That's a pretty name," he said, expanding his ears. "You're eyes are pretty too, you know what else is pretty? The fountain in the park. You should see it spray water! It's all like WOOOSH! And you know what else? The—"

"Okay, my turn," Kazu interrupted. "This is Guardromon."

"Hello!" he responded in his British accent. At this point a cute, pink Digimon flew into Ariel's arms, nuzzling her.

"That's MarineAngemon," Kenta explained. The frilly creature went back into his Tamers arms and nuzzled him. "He's very affectionate," he smiled.

"And this is Terriermon, but you already know him," Henry said. Ariel turned her head side to side, so she could get a good look at everyone around her.

"Wow…"she said at last. "It's very nice to meet all of you." The Digimon replied likewise expressing their salutations. "Are there more like you?" she asked generally.

"Yeah," said her lavender-eyed friend, "you still haven't met Impmon and Cyberdramon."

"Impmon and his Tamers, Ai and Mako, don't live very far from here," Takato explained. "And Cyberdramon is with our friend Ryo, but unfortunately they live pretty far from here."

"And who knows," Henry added, "there might be even more Digimon on Earth, that we don't even know about." Everyone nodded, agreeing to this statement. Once again, the new girl stood there, absorbing another wave of facts. She slowly came back to Earth and when she did she felt very excited.

"Now that I've met you all, or at least most of you, I'm going to have to add more people to the guest list!"

* * *

"Ophanimon?" The six stood there frozen waiting for a reply.

"Legendary warriors, your help is needed again, Lucemon has been revived." The angel Digimon announced. The group simultaneously gasped, never having that thought cross their minds.

"But I thought we destroyed him!" Takuya, the hot-headed leader shouted. The commuters looked on at the kids as they passed by. The warriors took this as a cue and relocated to a secluded area.

"Listen well children, for I cannot speak to you for long," the celestial began. "I am currently trapped by Lucemon, in my castle. It should also be noted that I am currently in my Ultimate state. But what is most important to know, is that Lucemon is planning his comeback."

"Don't worry, we'll save you!" Zoe, the girl of the group declared.

"No, you mustn't, not yet. You alone are not strong enough."

"What do you mean? We're the legendary warriors!" J.P. stated.

"Please, listen," Angewomon was getting paranoid. "These Digimon check up on me unexpectedly." When she was met with silence, she continued on. "Lucemon is planning to resurrect the Seven Great Demon Lords. A group of Digimon so cruel and dangerous, we doubt that our forces alone can defeat them. That is why I am in the process of contacting an outside force. So please, do not come to the Digital World until I instruct you to do so. On that day, look for a team of five accompanied by six Digimon." Angemon had finished, leaving the group quite confused. "I trust in you…" she said, as connection faded away.

"Wait!" Takuya yelled. But Angewomon was already gone.

"What do you think she meant by, 'accompanied by six Digimon?" Tommy, the youngest questioned. "You don't think she means that Digimon are here on Earth, do you?"

"I don't know… but if that's what Ophan—no, Angewomon said, then we should follow it."

* * *

"So what do you think?" Ariel finished telling everybody her idea.

"Well am I invited?" Kazu asked.

"Of course!"

"Then I love your idea!"

"And now that the Digimon are coming, we're gonna have so much more fun!" she cheered.

"Actually…" Henry started. Ariel looked at him with sad eyes, expecting bad news. The grey-eyed boy smiled sheepishly at her, not wanting to rain on her parade, but it was inevitable. "I don't think our apartment will appreciate loud heavy creatures stomping around on the 25th floor."

"That would be true," Guardromon, the heaviest, admitted. Ariel frowned, knowing he was right, but she really did want to spend more time with her new friends.

"Moumantai! I'm sure we'll be able to celebrate with you another time," Terriermon assured. Ariel brightened at this notion, agreeing with Terriermon.

"Then it's settled! Party-at-Henry's-and-then-Slumber-Party-at-mine's will take place this coming weekend, unfortunately without the Digimon, but then we'll have a Party-with-the-Digimon-because-they-couldn't-come on a different date," the teal-eyed girl declared triumphantly.

"Just one more problem…" Henry said sheepishly, popping her moment of glory. Ariel snapped her head to his narrowing her eyes. "We still haven't asked our parents…"

"Oh yeah!" Ariel giggled. Everybody groaned at her forgetfulness.

* * *

"Oh really?" Barbamon said evilly as he walked into the room. He had been eavesdropping on Angemon's conversation, and he couldn't wait to taunt her with it. "Who are these outside sources, if I may ask?" Angewomon shuffled to the very back of her cage, wanting to be as far away from him as possible.

"I'm not going to tell you, but you should know that they're going to take down this empire, alongside the legendary warriors."

"You really think so?" he laughed darkly. You've already seen the power we possess, after all we captured you, one of the "celestials", and you think some pesky little kids are going to help?"

"I know they will."

"I'm going to let you in on a secret, but we're also getting some outside help. You see, the Beelzemon that was once part of this group was diminished. But because of my wonderful magic, I discovered an outside source. A different Digital World, if you will." Angewomon was not impressed, for she knew this already. "And from this world was a Beelzemon, and you should have seen him. He was ruthless, killing anything that was in his way. Until he encountered some kids," the evil one scoffed. "They're always getting in the way."

Now Angewomon was gaining some interest, _he couldn't possibly be talking about the same…_

"And we've learnt quite a lot, thanks to our constant surveillance," he continued. Just recently, this one boy retold an entire summary of their adventure, which certainly strengthened our need for Impmon. After all he did help destroy this being, the D-reaper. Very powerful indeed," he concluded.

_He really is talking about the same one, I can't let this happen! _

* * *

It was a long day for Ariel for she spent it running around with her newly acquired friends. Soon it was time to go home.

"Okay we'll call you!" she shouted as her friends were walking away. "I can't wait!" she said enthusiastically to Henry. He smiled in response. The boy watched as she skipped happily on the road with Terriermon atop her head.

"Whoa!" Terriermon shouted from above. She giggled, but suddenly stopped.

"What's the matter?" Henry asked.

"So your parents know about these Digimon, right?" Henry nodded, not knowing where she was going with this. She stopped to think and finally said, "Well, I think I'm going to keep this as a secret from my mom. I don't want to stress her out, now that she was really starting to work," she said mostly to herself. Henry inferred that Ariel might start feeling down again, so he challenged her.

"Race you," he said, already running in the direction of their home.

"Hey!" she shouted, deeming that unfair. She held onto Terriermon tight and ran after him, letting her competitive side get the better of her. The two met up at the apartment panting. They smiled as they walked into the elevator, but didn't say a word.

Recovering from their run, Ariel said, "You go ask your parents, and I'll ask mine, call me in five," she instructed from outside their doors. Henry couldn't help but smile at his friend's determined look. He could imagine her clad in camouflage and war paint on her face.

"Mom?" she said as she entered.

"Yes sweetheart?" Her mother's voice floated from her room. Ariel walked into the room to see her mom lying on her stomach with her face buried in the pillows.

"You alright?" she said sitting on the side of the bed. Ms. Natsumi suddenly popped up from the cushions.

"Yep!" she smiled. "Just tired is all. What's up?" Ariel quickly explained her idea and Ms. Natsumis face grew brighter.

"I like!"

Henry walked into the living room to find his parents watching TV. He quickly asked them for their approval on the great idea, and was happy that they agreed.

"And another thing, Dad," he started. Mr. Wong nodded, motioning to continue. "You've been looking at the Digital World a lot recently, would you say it's 100% safe?" Mr. Wong took a moment to think, going over a mental checklist of all his team have discovered.

"Yes, I would say it is; why do you ask?"

"No reason," the son smiled.

Over the next few days, Henry started to formulate a plan. He finalized it, just minutes before the party started, and was glad he did. The celebration was good and plenty. The presents received pleased both recipients. Time flew by, and it was finally the sleepover part of the party. The kids situated themselves in Ariel's room, which they finally got a good look at.

She had a large bookcase, filled with a variety of novels, and a desk with stacks and stacks of paper. "I like to write," she admitted. Across from that, she had another desk, supporting a rather large monitor. Her closet was devoid of skirts or dresses, which Rika found amusing. Jeri promptly put her present to her, a sun dress, in there.

The night time party went by smoothly, with rounds of truth or dare, wherein Ariel was dared to sit in Henry's lap, the courses of laughter greatly confused Ariel, but she complied. Later in the night, they decided to tell ghost stories, to Jeri's dismay. The clock displayed 2:00 in red and it was time to sleep. But before that, Henry made an announcement.

"I know I already gave you my present," he said, quickly glancing at the music box sitting on her desk, "but I have one more to give you." The others looked on with curiosity waiting for him to finish. "I know, how bad you want to go to the Digital World…" he paused. Ariel crinkled her brow, wondering where he was going with this.

"So, I decided that, _tomorrow_, we're going!"

Gasps came from around the room. Ariel couldn't believe it, _maybe he's tricking me…_ she thought.

"Really?" she voiced.

"Really. I already asked my dad, and explained to your mom that we're 'going camping', so it's all set. Also, I asked everyone else's parents as they came by to drop you guys off."

_Oh…_ Takato thought. The Tamers smiled as they let this sink in, they're going back to the Digital World.


	6. Reacquainted

The next morning, the Tamers quickly went back to their homes to pack for their camping trip. They needed to hurry too they had to meet back at the park at noon. Just before the two left the apartment, Ariel gave Henry a hug, thanking him. He smiled, suppressing his blush. _I'm getting better at this, _he thought.

Noon arrived, and the kids were all there, with their Digimon companions.

"Let's go!" Kazu shouted excitedly. Henry was the first to enter Guilmon's home, showing the other Tamers what to do. He pointed his D-power and a portal appeared.

"The portal stays open for a few seconds, but if you continue to hold your D-powers to the portal, it'll stay open until it is removed." Takato, Guilmon and Jeri were the first to enter, followed by everyone else, with Henry, Terriermon and Ariel rounding up the rear. Mr. Wong and his team tweaked some things, so instead of plummeting to the earth, they slowly floated down, which the Tamers certainly appreciated. Ariel took this advantage to scan the world, rejoicing in its diversity. They soon landed in the familiar desert landscape.

"We're camping here?" Ariel asked sceptically. The Tamers smiled at her expense, but led her towards a more fruitful area. The team quickly got down to work, preparing for the night as they would for any regular camping trip.

As Ariel gathered firewood, she heard a faint voice.

"Help! Help!" it cried. Ariel looked around, she was in the woods, away from everybody else, and saw no one. "Help!" it cried again. Ariel decided to follow the voice, eventually finding a small tear-shaped Digimon. It was being circled by two Gazimon.

"Hey! You guys are pathetic! Picking on someone smaller than you!" she shouted as she emerged from the bushes. She walked over to it, picking it up. "Are you okay," she softly asked. The baby Digimon squealed happily in reply. The two grey Digimon growled, not liking being scolded, and by a _human_.

"I wouldn't be so bold if I were you," one of the Gazimon said darkly. He charged at her, aiming for her face with his long sharp claws. Ariel rolled out of the way just in time. The other, took this opportunity to charge at Ariel from a different direction. The teal-eyed girl knew she didn't have enough time, so she spun around, protecting the baby from harm. But in turn, the Gazimon gained a nice fleshy canvas to strike upon.

She screamed in pain, as the three appendages dug and scratched at her skin, leaving three distinct claw marks.

"Not so brave are you now?" the attacking Gazimon asked. Ariel stood there panting, eyes wide and bent over. She slowly stood up to stare him straight in the eye.

"Just _peachy_," she said smiling smugly. The two rabbit-eared Digimon were shocked, but quickly gained composure, not wanting to be one-upped by this weak being.

"Really? Then you would have no problem meeting my friends," said the one on the right.

"Come on out guys!" called the one on the left. In an instant, ten more Gazimon appeared from the bushes.

* * *

"Ariel sure has been gone for a long time," Kenta observed worriedly. Everyone noticed that as well, and became concerned.

"I'll go look for her," Henry volunteered. "Come on Terriermon," he said as the two ventured into the forest.

* * *

"Hyah!" the girl grunted as she kicked an approaching Gazimon. She was currently surrounded by Gazimon, who were taking every chance to attack her. She used her powerful legs in hopes of protecting the Digimon in her arms. Her arms instinctively became rigid as she anticipated the oncoming blow. When her legs were of no use, she used her arms as a barricade to herself and the baby. And so, her arms were slowly becoming deteriorated.

"Ariel?" called Henry from within the jungle. Ariel perked up from the sound of his voice.

"HENRY!" she screamed, in need of serious back up. A Gazimon took this split second of distraction to his advantage.

Henry immediately sped up when he heard Ariel's piercing scream. He tried his best to follow and he finally found her, crumpled on the ground, surrounded by Gazimon. _DigiModify: Digivolution Activate!_ Terriermon floated into the air, surrounded by green data.

_Terriermon digivolve to…Gargomon!_ A bigger version of Terriermon emerged from the data. He looked just like him, except for the two machine guns on his arms, and his newly acquired pants. _Gargo Pellets! _Beams of light escaped from the barrels of his arms, scaring away the Gazimon. What was left was Ariel laying in the fetal position. Gargomon quickly dedigivolved and ran over to her, along with Henry.

"Ariel!" Henry shouted as he gently shook her. The girl opened her eyes, to her friends' relief. She got into sitting position, examining the Digimon in her arms.

"Are you okay?" she asked. The baby burst in to tears, which alarmed Ariel. "What's wrong?"

"You're hurt!" the Digimon cried. The teal-eyed girl smiled warmly, but looked down at herself, she was in fact hurt. The last blow was the deepest. As the Gazimon was charging her, she raised the tear-shaped Digimon in the air, knowing her arms were not able to hold together. The Gazimon attacked her stomach.

"Ariel…" Henry said sadly. Said girl's arms were in shreds, blood was dripping on the ground, and her stomach wasn't in the best condition either. "We have to get you back to camp; we need to bandage you up, ASAP." Ariel nodded in agreement, but turned to the Digimon.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Moonmon, and I'm gonna be with you forever!" At that moment, Moonmon floated into the air, surrounded by dark purple data. _Moonmon digivolve to… Lunamon_. When she came back down, she was changed into a different Digimon. She was a delicate Digimon, with four bunny-like ears. Crescent moons were embossed on different parts of her body, staying true to her name. The other three stood there in awe, and Ariel gingerly reached out to touch her. When she did, a black and purple D-Power materialized in her hands. The Digimon, Lunamon smiled and looked up at the amazed girl.

"You're my Tamer now," she happily decreed. Ariel's face slowly turned from shock, to uncertainty, to joy.

"I'm a Tamer!" she jumped gleefully, but immediately regretted it.

"Ariel!" the three exclaimed, as she fell to the ground.

"I'm okay," she said waving her hands in the air. She slowly got up and spoke, "I just got too excited, no big deal." Lunamon looked on forlornly.

"Come on let's go," Henry urged. He crouched down and looked over his shoulder expectantly.

"What are you doing?" the brunette asked. Henry was rather embarrassed, for the both of them.

"You're in no condition to walk, so come here, I'll carry you." Ariel stood up, ready to decline.

"It's ok, I'm fine," she began, but Henry cut her off.

"No, you're not," he said sternly.

"But I'll get blood on your clothes," she said sadly. Henry sighed.

"I don't care about that," he said, "I care about you. I'm your friend; you have to let me help sometimes." This time Ariel sighed. Though she loved being independent, it sometimes got in her way, giving people the impression that she didn't trust them. But she couldn't help it, she'd always been independent, and it was hard to accept the help of others. She really hated that.

Ariel climbed onto Henry's back, cringing. The trip back to home base was a silent one, when the new Tamer noticed her Digimon looking depressed.

"What's wrong Lunamon?"

"I'm sorry Ariel," she said in her dream-like voice, "I'm your Digimon, and I couldn't even help you."

"Well its okay, it's not like you _knew_ you were my Digimon—"

"But I did!" The other three looked at the newest addition, puzzled. "I was on my way, looking for you, when I was bombarded."

"You were looking for me?" she asked from Henry's back. "Why?"

"Because you're my Tamer," she said, expecting that to explain it all. Ariel was still confused, but continued with what she was saying.

"Well, even if you did know, it didn't matter; I would never expect a baby like you to protect me."

"But I will now, now that I digivolved, I'm stronger, and will do my best to protect you!"

"Thanks," Ariel smiled. During that time, the group of four finally made it back, and were met with surprised faces.

"What happened to you?" Jeri cried as Ariel got off of Henry's back.

"Are you okay?" Rika asked concerned.

Henry interrupted by saying, "I think it's best if Ariel goes to tend her wounds, then she can explain everything."

"And then we can party!" Kazu interjected. He was given evil glares, and he slowly shrunk back. But Ariel went beside him to defend her friend.

"No, he's right, I don't want you guys to mope around, I really am okay! Besides, I really want to celebrate with my Digimon friends, and that's what we're going to do!" Kazu placed his arm around Ariel, shouting his agreements. The others reluctantly agreed, since they did bring the gear for a surprise party. Ariel laughed and looked up at Kazu. Henry, jealous by this exchange, ushered her into a tent. When Henry exited, giving Ariel her privacy, he was pushed back in.

"What's the deal?" he asked.

"This is your surprise party too, so no peeking!" Jeri winked. Henry looked at his friend in disbelief.

"Okay, first, it isn't so much of a surprise anymore, and second, how did you manage to bring supplies for a party?"

"You gave us until _noon_ Henry. That was plenty of time to buy streamers, balloons and a cake. Now shoo!" Henry sighed and looked into the tent to see Ariel scrambling about.

During this time, Terriermon took Lunamon around, meeting all of the other Digimon. They happily accepted her in, and listened to her as she retold what happened to Ariel. It was certainly shocking to hear. The Tamers stopped decorating to listen as well.

"Oh my!" Jeri expressed.

"Come on!" Kazu said determined, "Let's throw a party that will blast all of these sad feelings away!" And so they got back to work.

Ariel bit her lip as she applied rubbing alcohol, from the new found first aid kit, to her numerous cuts. She exhaled as she finished both her arms, and gingerly wrapped the bandages.

"Man, what am I going to tell my mom?" she muttered.

"Do you need help with anything?" Henry asked as he looked on.

"Well…" she started.

"Remember what I said Ariel, I'm want to help you." The teal-eyed girl blushed and looked away.

"There are cuts on my back too…" she uttered. Henry's face went completely red and he turned around.

"Right, I'll go get one of the girls," he said tightly. The moment he stepped out of the tent, he was attacked by Calumon.

"Nu-uh, Jeri told me you're not supposed to come out yet!" the cheery Digimon explained.

"You don't understand!" he cried desperately. But Calumon resisted, and Henry had to go back inside. He blushed once again, and reluctantly walked over to Ariel. "Let's do this quick, I-I don't want to risk you getting infected." Ariel nodded and turned around. They both blushed, but kept a straight face. As he came nearer, he chickened out. He didn't want to lift Ariel's shirt up, even in these innocent circumstances.

"Uh… I'll—you…" he sputtered. "How about you lift your shirt until I tell you to stop?" Ariel nodded agreeing to the instructions. Luckily for the both of them, the cuts weren't that high, they were on her lower back. Henry quickly dabbed them with alcohol, as Ariel did the same on her stomach. The dark-haired boy held the beginning of the bandage in place as Ariel wrapped her wounds. They both sighed in relief when the whole thing was done.

Ariel looked down to inspect their handiwork and blushed again. She noticed that the front of her shirt was sliced, and she supposed that the back was the same. She sighed.

"Henry…" she blushed again. She simply pointed to her shirt and Henry hastily turned around as she changed. The sound of moving fabric made Henry deeply uncomfortable and made him blush once more.

Just as she finished, Jeri called from outside, "We're finished, you can come out now!" The two exited the tent and were pleasantly surprised. Streamers donned the tree branches, and colourful balloons were littered everywhere. In the corner, MarineAngemon was producing heart-shaped bubbles, which slowly filled up the space.

The Digimon happily rejoiced as they ate their slice of cake, and Ariel made it so that she got acquainted to every Digimon, as well as Lunamon. She was happy that everybody treated her so nicely. Soon, the party had ended, with much of the day still there. Everybody quickly cleaned up, so that they can explore the DigiWorld.

Not much has changed, expect for the lack of adversity, which everybody was grateful for. The Tamers found old friends, and Ariel made some new.

Soon, the Tamers headed back, so that they would be back at home base before the sun set. The kids brought out their sleeping bags, and went into their respective tents. Needless to say, the boys' tent was quite crowded. The Digimon slept outside their partner's tent, protecting them against any danger.

Sometime during the night, Ariel got up and out of her tent. She was somewhat of an insomniac and figured that walking around would tire her out. She sneakily crept by the Digimon and into the woods. Not that far along, she found a nice patch of grass, surrounded by trees. The moon shined directly down in that spot and she lay down, enjoying the glow. She was lost in her thoughts, when she heard a rustling. Instinctively she went into self-defence mode, but immediately relaxed when she saw the familiar head of black-blue hair.

"What's wrong?" Henry asked, placing himself next to her.

"Nothing, I just couldn't sleep," she said lying down again. Henry nodded, becoming silent. The two stayed like that, both thinking.

"I'm really glad I met you guys," the girl said, shattering the silence. Henry stared. Her hands were folded on her stomach and her eyes were looking up in the sky. They glimmered beautifully in the moonlight, as did the rest of her body. Her soft brown hair was splayed beneath her, and a small smile sat on her face. The boy was taken away at this sight, but he didn't blush, he was too transfixed to do so.

"I'm glad you met us too," he said at last. Ariel grinned, and looked at Henry. They stayed like that for a while, holding each other's gaze, until Ariel closed her eyes, feeling sleep get the better of her. Never in his life did Henry want to kiss a girl as much as he did at that moment.

"Hey Ariel…" he spoke softly.

"Mhmm?" she answered, with eyes still closed. Henry advanced towards her, his face becoming closer to hers.

"I have something to tell you," he proclaimed.

"Uh-huh?" she replied sleepily.

"I—I really… I think," he stumbled. "I think I lo—_Electric Stun Blast!_ A black mist surrounded Henry, paralyzing him. He made a dull thud as he dropped to the floor, causing Ariel to abruptly open her eyes.

"Henry!" she cried, kneeling next to him. She was scared, she didn't know what happened to her friend, and she didn't know what caused it. The pain in her arms suddenly became stronger, reminding her that she couldn't possibly defend herself.

"We meet again, huh?" said the Gazimon.


	7. Thrilling Doubts

Lunamon woke up with a start, feeling the danger her Tamer was in. Terriermon too felt the same thing and began to run with Lunamon towards their destination. They finally found Henry and Ariel, and Terriermon was ready to leap into action when the purple Digimon pulled him back.

"What's the deal?" he whisper-shouted. Lunamon covered his mouth, observing the scene. In front of them were their Tamers, surrounded by a group of Gazimon. Henry was on the ground, unable to move. And Ariel was standing, doing her best to shield her friend.

"What do you want?" Ariel said strongly.

"Nothing," one Gazimon said, nonchalantly.

"We just want our revenge is all," another commented. Ariel narrowed her eyes, ready to fight, despite her injuries. Once again, Terriermon geared up, ready to battle, but was stopped by his friend.

"Don't go," she said as loudly as she dared. "We want to use the element of surprise to our advantage," she explained. She continued to stare at the scene in front of them, scoping the best place and time to pop out. Terriermon understood and did his best to keep quiet.

Ariel didn't know what to do. She knew she couldn't fight, her loss was inevitable. But if she didn't try, Henry would be that one suffering. She looked around desperately, thinking of different solutions, when she saw the familiar pattern of Lunamon and Terriermon's skin. Her Digimon brought an appendage to her mouth, signalling to keep quiet, and the girl complied.

"Oh yeah? Then come and get it," she said boldly. Henry shouted in his head, trying to make a sound that would stop Ariel. _What is she thinking? She can't win!_ he thought.

The Gazimon all approached slowly, and the two hiding Digimon took this as their cue. _Lop-ear Ripple! Terrier Tornado!_ The two blasted out of the bushes with a flurry of movements. Both attacks required them to spin rapidly, forming a means of ammo. Terriermon's attack, wiped out half of the Gazimon, while Lunamon's attack entrapped the rest in a vortex of bubbles. _Bunny Blast!_ A series of energy blasts came from Terriermon's mouth, attacking the trapped Digimon. The Gazimon were lying on the floor, but they knew they wouldn't be knocked out for long. They ran to their respective Tamers.

"Are you okay?" asked the bunny Digimon.

"Yeah, thanks Lunamon," the brunette praised her partner. "But Henry can't move we have to get him somewhere safe."

"I could lift him if I could digi— WHOA!"

_Pitfall!_ A quickly reviving Gazimon had taken this opportunity to dig a hole under the unsuspecting couple.

"Terriermon! Henry!" the remaining two shouted. The pit was deep, and Terriermon had no way to get back up. It was up to Lunamon to protect her Tamer. The Gazimon regrouped, forming a tight circle around the two. Lunamon and Ariel stood as confident as they could, up against these no good Digimon.

_Tear Shot! _A ball of water materialized from Lunamon's antennae, striking three of the Gazimon. This gave them enough room to run away, no longer being surrounded.

They ran to the edge of the circle having the tress behind them. This way, no Gazimon could attack from behind. _Lunar Claw!_ Lunamon scratched an oncoming Gazimon. The attack was filled with the power of darkness. The Gazimon had enough of this, planned to get rid of this pesky rabbit Digimon.

_Pitfall!_ They aimed for Ariel, knowing Lunamon would protect her, thus pushing her out of the way, and falling down the hole instead. This worked out exactly to the grey Digimons' plan, and Ariel was left all alone. Lunamon couldn't see what was happening, and bit by bit, she tried climbing up the walls.

_Wait for me…_she thought. Ariel's grunts could be heard from down there, as she tried to protect herself. Eventually the other Gazimon came around, and now Ariel was in no position to win. Lunamon panted, pushing herself to the limit. _Please give me strength_. But not a moment later, the purple Digimon had stopped climbing. The scream that escaped Ariel's mouth stopped all of her movement. An instant later, Lunamon vigorously tried to climb up, but in her eagerness, she slipped, and plummeted back into the hole. Tears budded at her eyes, "I'm supposed to be protecting her!" she cried. "I need strength!" she yelled.

Suddenly, Lunamon was surrounded by the familiar dark purple data. Her molecular structure was changing, shifting, expanding. _Lunamon digivolve to… Lekismon._ The moment she was released, she jumped up, into the air, higher than she ever has before. She landed right in front of Ariel, guarding her from harm.

"You want to mess with my Tamer? You'll have to go through me," she said with determination. _Moon Night Kick!_ She leapt in the sky; to come down quickly, delivering a strong kick to the Gazimon. Their forms diminished into data, that Lekismon let float away.

"Are you okay?" she asked Ariel. The Tamer looked up at her in awe.

"You digivolved!" she exclaimed. She absorbed her Digimon's new form. Lekismon was bigger than Lunamon, or course. She had gained stronger legs that would certainly travel far and fast. Her face was concealed with a metal mask that allowed her ears to protrude through. And she also acquired new arrows, which undoubtedly will be used as a weapon.

"Hello?" Terriermon called, from the dark pit. The two smiled at each other sheepishly, before Lekismon dove in and resurfaced seconds later, with Henry and Terriermon in her arms. Henry was fully functional now, and was standing on his own two feet.

"Wow! You look cool!" Terriermon hollered. Henry nodded in agreement.

"Thanks for saving us," he said.

Lekismon was surrounded by data once more, and re-emerged as Lunamon. She jumped into Ariel's arms, hugging her.

"Good job," she praised. The four walked back, yawning, deciding that it was time for sleep.

That following morning, the teal-eyed girl woke up, exploding with excitement. She was one of the first up, and she couldn't wait to tell the others. She walked out of her tent, stretching in the sun. Soon enough, everybody woke up, and Ariel was brimming with joy. She had retold the story, and everybody was surprised and excited as well. The rest of the day was spent training Ariel and Lunamon, as well as lounging around.

* * *

It was getting late, and the Tamers reluctantly left the Digital World, deciding that they could go in anytime, but now it was time to return to reality.

Ariel suddenly gasped, as she was riding the elevator with her friends. "How am I going to explain _this_ to my mom?" she exclaimed, gesturing to her arms.

"Don't forget me! You told me that you don't want you mom to know about Digimon!" Lunamon added. Terriermon swiftly thought of a solution for the latter, seeing how he was put in a similar situation before.

"Moumantai you guys! Just pretend you're a stuffed animal! You can say that Henry gave her to you," he told them. Ariel was rather sceptical.

"But why would Henry 'give me' this 'stuffed toy' in the 'middle of the forest'?"

"Maybe as another birthday present?" Lunamon suggested. Ariel smiled and turned to Henry.

"Gee, you sure are generous," she joked. But her smile disappeared as she thought back to her first problem. "But I still have to hide my arms," she said, just as the elevator chimed to signify they were on the 25th floor.

"Don't worry," Henry said as he reached into his duffel bag, "here." He handed a jacket to his light-eyed friend, which she happily accepted.

"Thanks Henry! You're the best." Henry smiled in reply. As the two children entered their homes, they were met with warm home greetings. Luckily for Ariel, her mother did not suspect anything.

Night had just arrived, and Ariel gladly slipped into bed with her new friend.

"Good night Lunamon," said Ariel.

"Good night," the Digimon replied. The two drifted to sleep in the comfort of each other's arms.

* * *

_"Impmon…"_

"Not again!" said Digimon yelled. Impmon was currently in his dream state, floating around in a white and devoid canvas.

_"Do not be afraid, Impmon, please believe me, I am on your side…"_ an angelic voice uttered.

"How do you expect me to trust you?" he suspiciously decreed. Instantly, Angewomon materialized from the background, walking towards Impmon.

_"I am Angewomon, one of the celestials of another DigiWorld, and I need your help," _she explained. Impmon looked up, gazing at the beauty, listening intently.

"Me? What do you need me for?" he asked.

_"I do not have enough time right now, but when you wake up, go to the meeting place of your friends, there you will find the others accompanying you. You will get further instructions once there. I believe in you, Impmon…"_ and with that, connection was disabled.

* * *

This time, Impmon woke up to see light in the sky. It was dawn, and of course the kids were not awake, so Impmon left a note, before he hopped out the window, and continued to the park.

From different places in the town, Takato, Henry and Rika all sneaked out of their homes, bringing with them their Digimon. Except for Guilmon of course, since he was already at the destination.

"Good morning Takato, why are you here?" he asked dazed.

"I'm not really, sure, but I had a dream, as silly as that seems, and it told me to come here in the morning," the goggled Tamer explained. Everyone else there also agreed.

"She told us that we'll get further information here, but, I'm not getting anything," Impmon added.

"Maybe we're waiting for someone else as well?" Rika supposed. Almost instantly a huge crash was heard behind them.

"Sorry I'm late!" the boy called from the smoke. The blue-eyed Tamer emerged with a vicious looking Digimon.

"Ryo! You're coming with us too?" Takato, ever the admirer, asked.

"I guess I am," he turned to Rika and winked. In turn, Rika turned away crossing her arms, with a slight blush on her face.

"Where are we going?" Monodramon asked, dedigivolving moments before.

"Well, I don't really know," his Tamer admitted sheepishly.

"None of us do, we're waiting for 'further information'." Henry clarified. The Tamers waited around for a few minutes getting restless. Rika yawned to which Ryo volunteered a shoulder to lean on. The redhead stood up, walking away fuming. Her face turned from embarrassment to confusion when she saw a certain brunette carrying a rabbit walking their way.

"Ariel, what are you doing here?" she asked when said girl finally arrived.

"I know it sounds crazy, but I had a dream, and in it, Angewomon told me to come here…" the aqua-eyed girl frowned when she saw several faces looking back at her, perplexed. "It's true! I'm not crazy!" she shouted, early in the morning.

"It's not that we don't believe you… we also had that dream but…" Henry started.

"It's just that, we don't understand _why_ you're here," said the other girl, trying not to sound harsh. "I mean, we're here possibly because we defeated the D-Reaper, but you…" Rika let her idea open ended. The new girl looked at her Digimon and took a moment to comprehend the situation and nodded slowly.

"You're right," she agreed. "Then I guess we should le—" Right then a bright white light flashed upon Ariel, making her go unconscious.

"Ariel!" Lunamon cried. The others raced to her side, wondering what on Earth in going on.

"_Do not be alarmed, I am simply using this girl as a means of communication, she is perfectly safe,"_ said "Ariel".

"A-Angewomon?" Impmon said incredulously.

"_Indeed._" Everyone looked at Ariel, not believing their eyes. She was floating in the air, surrounded by a white glow. Her eyes vacant, looking forward, and her mouth moving to Angewomon's accord. _"I need to explain fast, my access is limited," _she began. _"I am currently in another Digital World, trapped by an evil demon Digimon. This world is in critical danger, because Lucemon, the leader is forming a group called the Seven Great Demon Lords that are after world domination. My world has the Legendary Warriors for protection, but they are not enough. That is where you come in. I need everyone here to go to Shibuya Station, in approximately one hour. There you will meet the Legendary Warriors. But fear not, they are children just like you. They will know what to do once you get there." _

"Kids just like us…?" Ryo thought aloud.

"Wait, _everyone _here? Even Ariel and Lunamon?" Henry asked. Angewomon was rather shocked.

"_Of course! Do you not know?"_ she proclaimed, but hastily silenced herself._ "Yes, they will come as well_,"she clarified. Angewomon's presence slowly drifted away, and the Tamers did not spend too much time being confused as they were preoccupied with ensuring their friend's safety.

Ariel was lying on her back, eyes closed and silent. So it certainly surprised everyone when she suddenly opened her eyes.

"You're okay!" Lunamon attacked her in a violent hug.

"Of course, that's what Angewomon said, didn't she?"

"You heard all that? That's strange," the eldest Tamer observed.

"Yeah, I did briefly, it was kinda weird… wait a minute, who are you?" Takato quickly briefed Ryo, Monodramon and Impmon on who Ariel was, and likewise for Ariel, before getting down to business.

"She told us we have one hour to get there, but it takes so much longer to get to Shibuya from here," the leader elucidated.

"And I'm pretty sure we can't just leave without telling our parents," Rika added, "But that'll take even more time."

"I know they probably won't appreciate it, but we're just going have to call them," Henry suggested, "I'm sure they'll understand, since they've been through this before."

"Well, not mine…" Ariel said feeling inadequate. _They already doubted me, and now I'm causing them trouble, maybe I should just go home…_ she thought. She was going to voice her notion when Henry interrupted.

"It's okay, it's not the best plan, but you're going to have to call her, and tell her the truth," he said seriously. Ariel looked at him, not used to seeing this side of him. He was quite the dictator when it came to saving the world. Henry's eyes softened a moment later when he saw her worried ones. "It'll be okay, I'll be sure to ask my dad to explain everything," he assured.

Everyone smiled and nodded, supporting Ariel. She smiled back and whipped out her phone, as everyone else did.

* * *

"Hello?" Ms. Natsumi asked blearily. It was clear that she had just woken up.

"Hey Mom…"

"Ariel? Why are you calling me? You could just walk into my room ya know?"

"Well I can't, because I'm not in my room," she admitted. She heard Ms. Natsumi climbing out of bed to make sure.

"Ariel Natsumi, where on Earth are you?" her mother replied sternly.

"I'm at the park…" she paused but started again, not letting her mother interrupt. "Listen, I know you're not going to believe me, so go talk to Mr. Wong when this is done, he'll explain everything. But Mom, I have a 'Digimon', and I have to go on this 'mission', to this 'Digital World', because 'some evil Digimon are planning to take over the world,'" she said in one breath. Ariel couldn't believe what she as saying, so she was sure her mother couldn't possibly understand. Ms. Natsumi didn't say a thing, so she took this as her opportunity to say her farewells. "Bye Mom, love ya, go talk to Mr Wong kay?" Ms. Natsumi sat on the other line, staring into the phone with eyes as wide as a deer in headlights.

* * *

Ariel closed her phone and looked at the others. Their eyes were gleaming with excitement for their newest task, while Ariel herself was alone and confused. She had no idea what she just got herself into, and felt comparably smaller to the rest of her friends.

"Guys? Maybe I should go home. Angewomon probably made a mistake, and plus I'm not ready to 'save the world', it wasn't long ago that I got Lunamon." It was true, it was only a week after their camping trip, and Ariel certainly did not have enough experience as the others did. She looked down, embarrassed, and slowly began to walk backwards. "I'll probably just burden you guys," she said remorsefully, "and my mom too. I feel bad, just leaving her in the dark, when I hardly know anything at all either." Lunamon sadly bowed her head, agreeing with what her Tamer said. Everyone here could digivolve to their Mega, while she could only progress as far as Champion.

"Moumantai Ariel! I'm sure if Angewomon called you, then you're needed. Besides, the more the merrier, right?"

"Right!" the others agreed.

"And I see a lot of potential in you guys, I mean, Ariel, you were able to defend yourself against ten Gazimon. And Lunamon, you were able to Digivolve just hours after you met Ariel." Henry supported. The doubting girl smiled, and looked hopefully at her friends.

_I'm really lucky, aren't I?_ she thought. She pumped her fist and shouted, "Then let's go already!" The Tamers nodded, taking out their D-Powers, and looking at their Digimon.

_DigiModify: Matrix Digivolution Activate!_ Guilmon, Terriermon and Monodramon were individually encased in data, undergoing a metamorphosis. _Guilmon digivolve to… WarGrowlmon! Terriermon digivolve to… Rapidmon! Monodramon digivolve to… Cyberdramon! _Three emerged with completely different looks, with one thing in common, the ability to fly.

Takato, perched on WarGrowlmon, led the way to Shibuya Station, as Rapidmon, carrying his Tamer, Ariel and Lunamon, and Cyberdramon, carrying his Tamer, Rika, Renamon and Impmon, followed behind. The three beasts majestically flew through the air, as the passengers cheered thrillingly.

* * *

I used the word "mouth" five times in this chapter.

Have fun with that.


	8. Finally

In regards to big big misty fan: I thank you for your review, and I am replying to you, in this chapter, since you have left it anon. Thanks again, and yes, I realize that the story focuses on one couple, but that's because none of the others have arrived. Well they will in this chapter, so I'll try to focus more on them too. I appreciate the criticism, and I will be adding the couples in the description, once they get more of a spotlight. There's no point in false advertising, right?

I am sorry to say that I won't be adding an OC for Kouji; it just wouldn't fit with the story as of now. I understand if you want to stop reading my story if it doesn't appease to you.

Maybe you can write a fic of your own with Kouji and your OC, it is a very fulfilling feeling to have something published, despite the number of views. That is why I am also keeping the same name.

This way, you can structure the story however you like, and because you created this character, surely, you'll be able to describe and develop her more easily. Thanks again :)

Sorry if that took up too much space, I just hate leaving reviews hanging.

* * *

"Oh, maybe that's them! Or maybe them! _Or maybe them!_" Takuya exclaimed looking in all directions.

"Relax, Angewomon said they're a group of five with six Digimon," Zoe reminded the hyperactive leader.

"Well let's hope they're smart enough to know that Digimon do not belong at a subway station," remarked Kouji.

"But if they are, how'll we know it's them?" retorted J.P., the eldest. Kouichi nodded in agreement.

"Maybe it's them!" Tommy excitedly pointed in a random direction. The rest of the Warriors groaned, becoming impatient.

* * *

The patch of trees rustled as the three large Digimon blasted through them for a landing. The first thing the Tamers did was check their watch. _Fifteen minutes left_. They hurriedly ran out of the park they were currently in, and ran to the nearest pedestrian.

"Do you know the way to Shibuya Station?" Takato asked. The stranger's face displayed an emotion of shock as he saw Guilmon bumbling behind the goggled boy.

"Monster!" he cried, running away. Takato looked at his Digimon, as did everybody else. The kids ran back into the trees, concealing their partners.

"Great, what are we going to do," Rika stated. "I doubt we can get there without being stopped by the police." The teens tried to think fast, as their time was running short.

"Maybe we can Biomerge?" Ryo suggested, "And act like we're in costume."

"But then wouldn't it look weird for me to be in the middle of you guys?" Ariel questioned.

"Plus, I think they're looking for a bunch of kids, not a bunch of mascots and one kid," Henry added.

"Why don't we just act like stuffed toys?" Terriermon proposed.

"Is that your solution to everything?" Lunamon sarcastically muttered.

"Hey!" Terriermon replied indignantly.

"That's easy for you, but not so much for us," Renamon said, being the voice of reason. Time was ticking fast, and they needed a solution more than they ever needed anything else.

"How about we just run?" Impmon said simply. "You guys can carry me, Lunamon and Terriermon. Renamon has no problem with running swiftly, and I'm sure you guys have one of those DigiModify cards that'll make the remaining two run fast enough so that the people don't recognize them." Everybody stood there awestruck, that was the simplest, but smartest idea that would have ever been conjured.

"Nice work Impmon," Rika praised. He shrugged.

"It's what I do."

The kids tried again, walking up to a different person, this time leaving Guilmon, Renamon and Monodramon in the bushes.

"Excuse me, but do you know the way to Shibuya Station?" Ariel asked sweetly. The woman nonchalantly pointed in the direction behind them which they thanked her for. They began running, while the other three waited still. Henry formulated that, if the Digimon were to run with them, they would certainly surpass them, leaving them at the station alone, while they waited for the Tamers to catch up. So after a distance away, Takato and Ryo swiped their cards, while running. _DigiModify: Hyper Speed Activate! _

The two Digimon started to vibrate, giving Renamon her cue. The three ran simultaneously in the same direction. They inevitably passed their partners as they were running, but at least the kids were almost there anyway.

* * *

"WHOA! What was that?" the goggled one shouted. Three blurs, one red, one purple, and one yellow, had just zoomed by the kids, leaving them confused.

"I don't know, but they went that way," Kouichi pointed in the direction they went. "Let's go." The group proceeded walk towards a rather ominous corner.

"I-I don't think we should after all," Tommy the youngest expressed. The spot was dark, due to the broken light fixture, and no one else seemed to be around. The sudden appearance of piercing yellow eyes made the squeamish scream. J.P., Tommy and Zoe hid behind the remaining boys. They stood still unsure of what to do.

* * *

The three digimon stood still, unsure of what to do. _Should we attack? No that would be bad; they don't seem like threats, _the fox Digimon sighed. _Rika where are you?_

* * *

"Come on, we have to hurry!" Takato yelled running faster than everybody else. He had brought up the compass on his D-Power directing them to where their companions were. Left, right, down the stairs, around the corner they ran, all while avoiding busy men and women.

"Monodramon," the eldest called.

"Renamon!" she shouted.

"Guilmon, where are ya buddy?"

* * *

The group stopped when they heard faint shouting. They straightened up from their slightly crouched over position to get a better listen. From within the shadows, Guilmon's ears perked up, tuned to the voice of his partner.

"Takato!" he exclaimed jumping out, undoubtedly scaring the kids before them. Renamon sighed. _Might as well join him,_ she thought, stepping out as well. Monodramon followed, scaring the Warriors for a third time.

The leader was about to speak, when they heard the sound of feet beating against the cement.

"Man, we finally found you guys," Ariel panted when they reached them.

"Yeah, did you guys _have_ to hide in the most dangerous looking place?" Impmon pointed out.

"Well it was necessary," Renamon curtly replied. Takuya and the others looked on surprised; the other group of kids clearly weren't paying attention to them. So he decided to take some action.

"Did Angewomon send you guys?" he abruptly said. The Tamers turned their attention to him, looking at other group with interest.

_So these are the Legendary Warriors?_ Rika thought. _Huh, I guess they really are kids like us, but I don't see anything special that would make them 'warriors'._

Yeah, she did," Takato said, speaking for his group. This time, it was the Warriors turn to examine the opposing group of kids.

_We're getting help from them?_ Kouji thought. _I don't see anything special they could help us with. Their Digimon don't seem stronger than us._ Suddenly an insistent beeping noise emanated from the wrist of a teal-eyed girl.

"We only have five minutes!" Ariel announced. The Warriors looked at her confused while the Tamers were taken aback.

"Okay, we got it clear, Angewomon was the one that brought us here, now less talky, more showy us to the Digital World," Impmon asserted, rather rudely. The group narrowed their eyes at the imp Digimon, doubting their authenticity.

"You seem eager," J.P. suspiciously said.

"Yeah, how do we know, if you really are 'the ones'." Kouichi questioned. Ariel widened her aqua eyes at this accusation.

"Please, you have to believe us," she said innocently, looking into the eyes doubtful group.

The elder twin surprisingly flushed at her actions, and hastily turned around, pointing to the direction of the elevators. Zoe stopped everyone before they advanced.

"There are too many beings here to fit into one elevator," she analyzed. "I apologize in advance, since I don't know your names but, you," she said pointing at Takato, "will gill follow Takuya, as well as your Digimon. The two leaders left, walking into the same elevator.

"You," she said pointing at Ryo. "Will go with J.P.," Zoe stopped to think and turned to the youngest. "You go too, since you're the smallest, you won't take up as much room."

"You guys have the lightest Digimon, so go with these two," she said pointing at the twins. "I know it may be squishy, but we don't want to be scattered around do we?" The four complied and proceeded to arrange themselves in the space.

"And you'll come with me, I'm Zoe by the way," she smiled. Rika gave one in return and introduced herself.

"And this is Renamon and Impmon," she added.

* * *

There was a lot more room in the elevator than they expected. It wasn't the most spacious area, but no one was pushed up against anyone. Three of the elevators were filled with conversation. In one, Takuya and Takato were talking about their goggles, as well as their amazing adventures. J.P and Tommy, usually the outliers were admiring Ryo's confident demeanour. J.P. was more often jealous than in awe though. Rika related to Zoe by retelling the times when it was just Henry, Takato and her. Being the only girl of the group wasn't easy, Zoe remarked.

But in the last elevator, it was painfully awkward. All four kids were standing with their backs to a corner, causing them to look at each other. Ariel and Henry did this out of politeness, not wanting to have their backs to these new people the whole ride. But Kouji's stares made them unnerved.

"So…" he finally said, "Why did Angewomon call you guys?"

"Well she didn't give us a specific reason, but we figure it's because we defeated the D-Reaper." Henry briefly retold their history, receiving impressed looks from the other two.

"Well I don't really know why I'm here…" Ariel admitted. The twins looked at her confused. "I mean, I didn't defeat the D-Reaper, I only just came here a couple of weeks ago," she elaborated. Lunamon also looked quite upset, feeling left out as well.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you were called here for a reason, we just haven't found out yet," Kouichi comforted. The brunette smiled.

"Thanks…er, I'm sorry, we don't know your names," she chuckled. Names were introduced as well as Digimon.

"And I'm Terriermon!" concluded said Digimon. "And no offence to you, but why are you 'warriors'?" he asked, ever the inquisitor. It was Kouji's turn to tell a tale, and he did. But near the end, Kouichi took his place, telling his side of the story.

"That's so sad!" the girl expressed. "But I'm glad you guys are back together!" Everyone smiled, feeling the same. The elevator jolted to a stop, causing everyone to lose their balance.

"Well, we're here," Kouichi said supporting himself against the wall. The Tamers looked out of the door, to see a grand train system.

"Wow…" Lunamon said as she stepped out.

'I WONDER IF IT ECHOS_-echo-echo-echo…_" Ariel shouted. She gleefully started to walk towards where everyone else was.

"Gee any longer and I would have left without you, I'm on a schedule you know," said the impatient Trailmon.

"Worm! Nice to see ya again buddy!" Takuya exclaimed patting the train on its side.

"That train just talked…" the aqua-eyed girl said stating the obvious.

"It did! Now come on aboard," Zoe said happily, reaching a hand out, which the other gratefully accepted. Once everybody was on the train, Trailmon started to move, and that's when the real introductions were made. Undoubtedly, there were more names to go through with the Tamers, since they also had their Digimon. Once that was done, the leaders from both groups decided to tell one last summary.

"That's how we defeated the D-Reaper!" Takato finished.

"That's how we defeated Lucemon!" Takuya finished, "But I have no idea how he came back…" he said tainting the mood. Everyone had sombre faces on when they suddenly heard a burst of giggles.

"These are really bouncy!" Lunamon cried, jumping on the cushions.

"Really, let me try!" her Tamer said, joining her on the seat. By this time all of the digidestined were staring at the fools, jumping up and down.

"Why is she here again?" Kouji sceptically asked.

"My, my, aren't we cynical," Rika said, cynically, defending her friend.

"Likewise darling."

"DARLING?" Rika and Kouji were nose to nose, staring each other down, when they heard a thump.

"Ow…" Ariel said, rubbing her head. It seems as though, she underestimated her height. "Sorry about that, I was just bored." Lunamon had also stopped, looking at the pockets of the warriors.

"Your pockets are glowing," she announced. The kids swiftly removed their phones from their pockets to see them transform into their D-Tectors.

"Awesome!" Tommy exclaimed.

"I've missed you," cooed J.P.

Rika who was still calming down was sitting by herself, so she was surprised when Zoe sat beside her.

"Do you wanna see my D-Tector?" She smiled warmly at the other girl. Rika wasn't used to having girls talk to her so nicely. After all, she was somewhat of a loner at her all-girls school. Just when they were getting friendly, Ryo decided to walk over.

"Hey, Rika made a friend," he joked. He knew that the redhead had a hard time talking to anyone in general, so he decided to tease her a bit.

"Yeah, what's the big deal," she said defensively.

"Nothing, nothing," he replied. "It's just that you're not the type to warm up to someone so quickly. I guess pretty girls make pretty friends." Rika narrowed her eyes at what he said last, unsure if he was joking about that either. Suddenly, the blond gasped.

"You totally like her!" she shouted, loud enough for everybody to hear. Put off by the increase of attention they were getting, the two started to act out.

"Believe me, I don't," the boy replied as calmly as he could.

"You better not!" Rika yelled, walking away. "Come on Renamon." _What's with him? Calling me 'pretty' out of no where and blatantly saying that he doesn't like me_. She blushed. _Not that I care anyway, but he could have at least had some courtesy._

Zoe laughed at Ryo's expense. "You do, you do, _you do!" _she chanted. Ryo, not liking being the butt of jokes, tried to turn the tables.

"Well who do _you_ like?" the blue-eyed Tamer asked. Zoe was suddenly silenced and looked down. Quickly glancing up towards the boy with goggles, making sure he didn't hear. Ryo raised an eyebrow.

"So you like Ta—_muhmuh."_ Zoe had placed her hand across Ryo's mouth, muffling his last word.

"SHHHH!" she aggressively shushed. "Gosh, you don't just scream out the names of who people like," she said looking around.

"First of all," Ryo said, with Zoe's hand removed, "I wasn't screaming, and secondly, didn't you just—" Poor Ryo was interrupted again, by the person in interest.

"What? Did I just hear that Zoe _likes someone_?" Takuya stridently said. "Who's the lucky guy Z?" The girl stared at the floor saying nothing, her face turning redder by the second. Takuya stared at her, with eyes narrowed. "Fine!" he said childishly. "Don't tell me," he walked away, muttering something about trust issues.

* * *

Meanwhile Kouichi was walking through all of the cable cars. After all he wasn't all that familiar with them. He surprised to find Ariel sitting in one alone, quietly meditating. Unsure of what to do, he softly opened the door, to venture into the next car. To his dismay, the door loudly clicked closed, causing Ariel to open her eyes and scream.

"Jeez," she said after she caught her breath, "you just appeared out of no where."

"Yeah, sorry, I was just walking around," he sheepishly apologized. "What were you doing?" he asked. From what he had seen of Ariel, this side of her was still unknown.

"I was just trying to clam myself down," the girl admitted. "I mean, this is the first time I ever did any of this, whatever this is. I'm not used to fighting the forces of evil, unlike the rest of you.

"Well, to tell the truth, I think we're all a bit nervous, despite our experience." The dark-haired boy smiled. "But I know we'll get through it, because of my friends, and I'm sure your friends will be there for you too. In fact we'll be here for everybody." Ariel looked at him and smiled, nodding.

The Trailmon finally arrived, and scenes of the Digital World flashed past the windows. Everyone ran to one, looking out and grinning in delight as well as curiosity. The grass was green, the sky was blue, and mood was bliss. Which was strange, a Digital World that was in supposed impending doom should not look like this. The kids were about to voice this oddity when the Trailmon grinded to a halt, causing Kouichi to fall on top of Ariel.

"Well, well, well," JP said as he walked in on this scandalous scene, "what do we have here?" Kouichi's eyes were closed due to him falling, so when he opened them he was surely shaken. He was face to face with the brunette, who was somewhat struggling.

"Uh Kouichi? No offence, but you're kinda heavy," Ariel told him. Kouichi got up right away, apologizing profusely, helping Ariel to her feet. She just dismissed it by laughing, causing him to chuckle along. They all exited the Trailmon to be bombarded.

"You're finally back!" a skinny yellow Digimon called.

"I've missed you!" cried a small white Digimon.

"Bokomon! Neemon!" Zoe ran to them, giving them a big squeeze. Following behind them were Angemon and Antylamon, floating graciously.

"You guys sure have grown!" Tommy exclaimed. The last time they saw them, they were still in their Rookie form. Henry was confused for a second, thinking Suzie somehow had gotten here, but he quickly realized that he was a different Digimon. Mainly because his voice was much lower.

"Yes we have," the beast Digimon replied, huskily. Kouji, used to being the party pooper, cut in, diminishing the cheery mood.

"This is great and all, but aren't we supposed to be at war with Lucemon, this world doesn't seem to be in pieces, as you guys made it out to be. But regardless, we have to get down to business," he stated.

"Yeah, how did Lucemon come back anyway?" his twin inquired. Antylamon and Angemon exchanged glances and nodded.

"Follow us; we'll explain everything, after we find a safe place to hide." Angemon instructed. The mood suddenly got darker, and the kids willingly complied with the celestials' commands.

* * *

Sorry that it took this long for them to finally meet, but here you go!

Sorry for the excessive use of Warriors and Tamers, I just needed a word to differentiate between the two groups.


	9. New Light

Big big misty fan: Thanks for understanding. And I agree it would be nice if Kouji got a girlfriend. I think the closest thing as of now, is that he's constantly fighting with Rika. After all, they do have similar attitudes. :P

I'm glad that you like my story. Though I can't say it's amazing, I certainly try my best.

I was serious about writing your own story, since I too like the idea of Kouji getting a girlfriend, I also like your OC, she seems like someone I could relate to :P

Feel free to hit me up if you ever do start writing. :)

* * *

The worried mother sat on the other line, just listening to the dial tone. She had no idea what her daughter was doing, or where she was going.

"_Mommy, Mommy help!"_ The voice of a younger Ariel flashed through her mind. But she quickly erased those bad times and remembered that Ariel told her to go talk to Janyu. And so she did that. She knew she was being rude, barging in on them, at such an early time, but she needed to know where her daughter was. The mother knocked on the door, waiting for an answer.

"Hotaru, I was expecting you," Mr. Wong said. "Come on in." She remained speechless, surprised that he wasn't mad. But she followed him to his computer regardless. The man looked at her, clearly seeing the confusion on her face, so he decided to assure her as his system booted up.

"Now I know you're concerned right now, but you have to understand that she's with her friends right now," Janyu began, "and she has a very efficient means of protection." At this point, the computer was ready, and he opened a video file, consisting of clips of Guilmon, Renamon and Terriermon. "These are Digimon, I'm sure you've heard about them before, seeing how Ariel is a very enthusiastic player, but what you may not know, is that they're real." Ms. Natsumi stared at the screen with her mouth agape. Right now she was watching a montage of the three Digimon, alternating their different attacks. _Diamond Storm! _The Renamon on the screen had just produced a barrage of jewels, aiming it at a target.

"These are video recordings that my team took, to further research these creatures. But allow me to further educate you." He opened another file. The video still consisted of those three Digimon, but this time, their Tamers were also in the shot. In it, the kids were slashing their different cards, and the camera was intent on capturing the result. Once again, Hotaru Natsumi sat there eyes open and lost. She had just witness Terriermon grow a pair of wings and fly into the air.

"But what does this have to do with Ariel?" she finally spoke.

"Kids with a Digimon companion, and a D-Power," he said, as he pulled up a picture of said object, "are called Tamers. Ariel is one of those Tamers."

"Ariel? How did she get a Digimon or one of those?" she pointed to the screen. "I don't remember buying these things!"

"We still haven't uncovered how or why, but when a Digimon and a human become linked, they automatically become partners, and that is when they receive a D-Power." He paused, but remembered something important. "I know you might not appreciate it, but when Ariel said she was going 'camping' she was actually going to the Digital World; an entire world, with Digimon inhabitants only, I suppose that's when she got her Digimon." Images of Lunamon flashed through her mind, as she remembered that Ariel got her right after this "camping trip". Ms. Natsumi hadn't the chance to be angry, as she was caught up in everything else.

"So where is she right now? She told me that she was in the 'Digital World." Mr. Wong nodded at this assumption, but began to speak again.

"Yes and no, you see, from what Henry has told me, they're going to _another _DigiWorld." He pulled up a map of Tokyo, showing the different regions of it. Only this map showed a mess of lines going in every direction, displaying the networks of this capital. "My team has come up with a theory, and simply put; there are different Digital Worlds, for the different districts. And right now, they would be in Shibuya."

"Shibuya?" she exclaimed, "What are they doing there?" The man scratched his head, thinking, before he proceeded.

"I'm not really sure, but it has to do something with saving the world." Hotaru looked at the other, thinking he was insane.

"Saving the world? Janyu, they're kids! They can't save the world!" At this he chuckled, which did little to please her.

"Don't underestimate these kids," he said, pulling up one last video, "if they can do it once, I'm sure they'll be able to do it again." Ms. Natsumi watched the video, recognizing the red cords of the D-Reapers. _I've seen this before! The government said it was nothing though! I would have never thought that it was a D-Digimon!_ The video skipped to a shot of the D-Reapers many agents. On the screen, Gallantmon defeated an army of them with a single sweep of his hand.

"Don't worry too much about Ariel, she's in good hands, I can say that for sure." The army fell to the ground, creating a deafening thud.

* * *

Angemon led the children through a quaint village, filled with happy Digimon.

"Hey I remember this place! This was the village we visited when we were looking for food. We met some KaratsukiNumemon here," Tommy recalled. The others looked around, also remembering.

"That's correct," Angemon said as he continued walking forward, but came to a halt when he met the alleyway. From the shadows, a Crustacean Digimon crawled out.

"Whoa it _is_ a KaratsukiNumemon!" Takuya exclaimed. "But don't worry about giving us food, we're able to defend ourselves now!" he boasted.

"Food isn't one of our biggest concerns," Antylamon stated, right now we need a place to talk, and he's the one to supply it." From then on, the heroes followed the snail Digimon, to a familiar train track.

"Oh ho no way am I going on that train again!" J.P. stated. "Zoe and I can Spirit Evolve, and we'll meet you guys up there." Zoe punched his arm, for his lack of sensitivity.

"But how are Takato and rest getting up there?" she said in concern.

"Don't worry, we have some tricks up our sleeves," the leader said, looking at his friends. They whipped out their cards, swiping them across their D-Powers.

_DigiModify: Matrix Digivolution Activate! Guilmon digivolve to… WarGrowlmon! Terriermon digivolve to… Rapidmon! Monodramon digivolve to… Cyberdramon!_

"Whoa…" the Warriors stared at the immense size the Digimon increased to after digivolving.

"Here we'll lend a hand too," Zoe said, taking out her D-Tector, and signalling her larger friend to do the same. _Execute! Spirit Evolution!_ Zoe and JP were surrounded in data, having their Digimon pieces embedded on them, thus changing them into Digimon. _Kazemon! Beetlemon! _The two emerged looking completely different. Zoe or rather Kazemon was donned in tight fitting attire, big glittery fairy wings, and long lavender hair, tiedback. The most unique thing would be that her eyes were covered with an electronic device. While JP or rather Beetlemon was sculpted with pieces of armour, achieving the look of a beetle, with the help of horns and protruding pieces.

"Wow!" Ariel ran up to them, looking up close. "You guys look awesome!"

"Well let's go already!" Takuya overzealously said. He stationed on WarGrowlmon's shoulder, along with Takato. Rika decided against riding with Ryo, after their little incident, and tagged onto Rapidmon, as well as Henry, Renamon and Impmon. That left the twins perching on Cyberdramon's shoulders, with Ryo. And so Kazemon lifted Tommy, and Beetlemon lifted Ariel and her partner.

"This is amazing!" Ariel said, as they achieved lift off.

"You think? Then what do you think of this?" Beetlemon said, making an aerial loop. The girl laughed in delight.

"Hey! Do you think maybe you could be serious?" Kouji cried from above.

"Then how about you stop being a party pooper?" Rika called from even higher. Imaginary sparks flew from each others eyes. They went higher and higher, and Takato seemed to get nervous.

"Shouldn't we stop soon?" he asked.

"Just a little farther," Angemon replied. The KaratsukiNumemon confirmed this by nodding.

"I hope so, I'm getting air sick," Neemon remarked.

Soon enough, Angemon halted on a tall peak, with jutting ground, for easy landing. Everyone quickly dedigivolved and reverted to their normal state, to be ushered into the nearby cave. They circled around the two celestials, ready for an explanation.

"As you know, time flows differently here than on Earth," Angemon started. The Warriors agreed as the Tamers took note in this difference. "So even though you were gone for a couple of months, here you were gone for several years. Admittedly the world hasn't changed this much. But in the time you were gone Lucemon was resurrected and began making a plan."

"It is true that you obliterated him," Antylamon spoke, before the pessimistic twin could interject, "but in those spare moments that he remained data, floating in space, he contacted one of his _friends_. He reached out to the dark corners of the Digital World and spoke to Barbamon, a demon Digimon that carries with him a staff, full of mystical powers. Barbamon manipulated his Fallen Angel minions to go out and collect the data, with the help of his magic. Soon he reconfigured Lucemon, to the one that is alive today."

"And since then, he's been planning his comeback. Learning from the mistakes he made. He is no longer taking control of innocent Digimon, but causing evil directly from his hands, with the help of some other friends."

"Enter the Seven Great Demon Lords," Bokomon continued. Members include Lucemon, Barbamon and Daemon."

"Daemon is the one who tried to kidnap you," Angemon added, causing Ariel to shiver.

"The members who have not yet joined are as follows," said the horned scholar. "Leviamon: a sea monster Digimon that is currently asleep. Belphemon: A great beast, who is also asleep, but awakens every 1000 years, which is approaching fast, all according to Lucemon's plans. Lilithmon: The Goddess of Darkness. She uses her bewitching appearance to capture those who are weak to their temptations. And finally Beelzemon."

"Lucemon's main goal is to create the Seven Great Demon Lords, once again, to wreak havoc upon both worlds. But as of now, they are not together, due to certain circumstances. But it could all be a charade." At this, the kids were puzzled, so Angemon continued. "Barbamon is a schemer, and I wouldn't put it beneath him to pull something like this. They could very well expect us to charge in there, thinking that we're in no harm because they're 'not together yet', but then attack us when our guard is down."

"But then again, we could be wrong. And in that case, we should take out the members one by one."

"I'm still unclear about some things," Henry asserted. "Like why does the Digital world look so peaceful right now?"

"Yes, that does seem odd doesn't it? Well because nothing is certain about the band of evil, Lucemon is avoiding uprisings of revolt. Nobody in this world knows about this underground work, except for us," the angel explained

"So what you're saying is, Lucemon doesn't want anyone to know, or else everyone will go in fighting, and he'll be outnumbered," Rika paraphrased.

"Precisely. And to keep us from spreading it around, they're keeping Angewomon hostage. They threatened that if they see and bands of resistance forming, they'll kill Angewomon for sure. They certainly are running things differently."

"That's horrible!"

"That's just not right!"

"Those good for nothing, inglorious, down right evil, sickening bas—" SMACK!

"There's a child here!" Zoe scolded, giving Takuya a good whooping.

"Yeah!" Neemon agreed, covering Bokomon's ears.

"I am not a child; now get your hands off me!" the other replied, snapping his waistband.

"Just one more thing," Kouji cut in. "How can we be so sure that _he_ is on our side," the twin glared at Impmon. The Warriors also thought about this too, casting uncertain glances.

"Will you stop doubting everyone?" the redhead defended.

"Last time I checked, you're not the most trustful person, Rika," Ryo inserted. At this point, Kouji was glaring at Rika who was glaring at Ryo.

"Alright listen," Impmon said, cutting the tension, "I'm a good Digimon. I might not always have been, but I am now. I came here, so I could help save this world, so you owe it to me to trust me."

"Yes, we wouldn't have brought you here if we didn't trust in you. You're a very strong member."

"Just remember, throughout this journey, Lucemon will be tempting you, but you must resist him," Antylamon instructed.

"Of course, I ain't an idiot."

"Alright, now that we have that sorted out, I think it's best if we get started," Kouichi proposed.

"Quite right," Bokomon concurred, "But may I suggest we digivolve, or spirit evolve, I don't want you guys to pull a muscle or anything."

"Great idea buddy! I haven't seen my friend in a while!" Takuya stated, whisking out his D-Tector.

"Just wait one second, I think we should relocate, I don't think this mountain can sustain all of you while you evolve or digivolve, or whatever," the scholar said. During those moments they moved from mountain to forest, Takuya was itching to change. So when the time came, he excitedly said those familiar words. _Execute! Spirit Evolution!_ Flames surrounded this leader as he blasted out a battle cry. _Agunimon!_ He came out clad in red pointy armour, and with a yellow mane, certainly making clear that he was the Warrior of Flame.

The others decided it was also time to Spirit Evolve. _Execute! Spirit Evolution!_ _Lobomon! Loweemon! Kumamon! Kazemon! Beetlemon!_ They all came out staying true to their element. Kouji or Lobomon was in blue and white attire, compromising to a wolf motif, representing Light. His twin, Kouichi was Dark. Bound in dark armour, sculpted to look like a lion, he had turned into Loweemon. Tommy's appearance changed the most. His whole structure turned from human, to small polar bear, which is logical for Kumamon, Warrior of Ice. The Tamers ran up to their new friends, admiring their grand and superior stature.

They took their cue, and brought out their cards. _DigiModify: Digivolution Activate! Guilmon digivolve to… Growlmon! Renamon digivolve to… Kyubimon! Terriermon digivolve to… Gargomon! Monodramon digivolve to… Cyberdramon! Lunamon digivolve to… Lekismon!_ Five new fierce Digimon stood before the six warriors, who in turn also were amazed, after all this was the first time they saw human-Digimon interaction.

"Wait, I thought you guys said that you guys can 'biomerge' with your Digimon," JP thought aloud.

"That's true," Rika answered, "but I don't think it'll be fair if we're in our Mega forms and you're in your…" she stopped sensing that the other group of kids were confused.

"You see," Takato continued, "when Guilmon is Guilmon, he's in his Rookie state. As of now, when Guilmon is Growlmon, he's a Champion. And when he's WarGrowlmon, as you've seen before, he's in his Ultimate form. When we biomerge, we're a Mega Digimon."

"So I suppose that right now, you guys are Champion, and when you evolve further, you're in your Ultimate stage, and so on from there," Henry concluded.

"Speaking of digivolving," Angemon said looking at Impmon, who didn't have his Tamer with him. The angel walked over to Ariel, surprisingly and held her hands. Moments later, a bright white ball of light emanated from her chest, which Angemon captured in his hands.

"What the—how did? You just—what just happened?" the brunette sputtered. Everyone looked on just as confused. Bokomon flipped through his book furiously for the answer, but came up with nothing. The celestial just chuckled and shook his head, walking over to the imp.

"Here you go." He let the ball be absorbed in his body, and instantly, Impmon floated in the air, surrounded by data. _Impmon digivolve to… Beelzemon! _You wouldn't be able to recognize that it was Impmon, because he looked so different. Impmon or Beelzemon was taller than an average man. He donned dark clothing with a splash of red, provided by the bandana on his left arm. A purple mask attached to his face, only revealing his three green eyes, and spiky blond hair. An enormous gun, courtesy of Mako, attached to his right arm, and big black wings sprouting from his back. He is Beelzemon Blast Mode.

"_Stupefacente__!"_exclaimed the Italian of the group. "So are you a… Champion?" she said using her new knowledge.

"Actually, Beelzemon is a Mega, as you can see, he is a very valuable member of this group," Antylamon clarified. The group found new respect for him and stared at him admirably.

"Great we're all digivolved, so what do we do now?" Gargomon questioned. Everyone stood still, as the wind whistled through. They in fact had no idea.

"We could practice?" Agunimon suggested.

"Practice? How?" replied Beetlemon.

"Like this!" the fire Digimon aimed at the opposing one. _Pyro Darts! _He ran away before the other could retaliate.

"Hey!" the thunder one said, flying in the same direction, trying to catch up. The others followed their lead and found a worthy opponent to fight. The rest of the day was spent battling, where some Digimon occasionally ganged up on another, or where some fights were taken to another level by digivolving. By sundown, everyone was exhausted, even the Tamers, seeing how they had to follow their partners around. Exhausted but happy. Soon it was time to set up camp.

"Man that was exhilarating!" Takuya cried.

"I didn't think you knew such big words," Zoe teased, smirking.

"I'll show you a big word," he said advancing upon the girl. She cocked an eyebrow while walking backwards.

"Takuya, that doesn't even make sense," she retorted.

"It doesn't have to!" he said, now chasing after the blond. She laughed gleefully, running away. She was running way faster than the boy, and decided to tease him further.

"What's wrong? Too tired to catch up to a girl like me?" she taunted while running backwards. But as her luck would have it, she tripped on a tree root, falling on her butt. "Ow…" she groaned. The shadow of Takuya soon covered her. He panted heavily, after exerting himself.

"Got you!" he said leaning down to tickle the daylights out of the green-eyed girl. Her laughs got increasingly louder, until someone decided to interrupt.

"Hey why don't you love birds help set up camp?" Henry called with a smirk on his face. The two teens' faces got immediately red, and they vigorously denied that statement.

"I don't think you're in a position to say that," Terriermon reminded him. At that moment, Henry had his arms around Ariel, teaching her how to start a fire. He hastily removed them, trying his best to calm himself down.

"I-I was just teaching her… how to make a fire," he flushed.

"But can't we just get Guilmon to do that?" Lunamon pointed out. Henry blushed harder, knowing that he wasn't getting out of this one so easily. Thankfully, Ariel didn't notice, she was concentrating too hard.

"It's always good to learn a new skill," she said not looking up. Henry smiled at the determined look on her face, and continued watching. She rubbed the sticks together, hoping for a spark, or a puff of smoke, anything.

While that was happening, the Digimon were resting, they certainly earned it. Renamon walked around the place that was to be their resting grounds. It was a decent amount of space, surrounded by trees. She paced, waiting for the others to come back.

Everyone, who wasn't Ariel, Henry, Takuya and Zoe, were scattered around, picking meat apples, for their dinner. The twins went off in one direction, and Takato decided to help his new friends, JP and Tommy. That left Rika stuck with Ryo unfortunately for her.

Rika tried climbing the large trees, not wanting to eat food that was found on the ground. Ryo saw her struggling and went to help.

"You need a lift?" he said, forming his hands into a boost. The lavender-eyed girl declined, looking passively at him. He returned her glance with a concerned but confused look. "You seem mad, and I'm guessing it's because of something I did. I don't know what I did, but if I hurt you, I'm sorry." The girl's eyes softened.

_I really have no idea to be mad at him…_ she thought. "Don't worry about it. I was just being _stupid_." She gave him a small smile as she stepped onto his outstretched hands. Once up there, she ventured even higher, scoping out the best apples.

"Rika, don't go to high, you might fall," he called from below. She scoffed.

"Who do you think I am?" When she found an apple to her liking she would let it fall to the ground, expecting the boy to catch them. Each time, he put them in a near by bush, leaving his hands free to catch the next item, even if it happened to be a certain redhead.

The brave girl found the perfect apple, it was big, good in colour, and was barely hanging by its stem. But there were no branches near by to step upon. She went on her tiptoes, inching closer to the one.

"Whoa!" Rika had lost her footing, and was falling down, sending apples and leaves flying everywhere. "Umph!" she grunted upon impact. She opened her eyes to see that she was in the arms of her friend.

"Told you," he simply said. Lucky for her, Ryo had fast reflexes, and he was now carrying her, bridal style. Rika reddened due to her face being dangerously close to the other.

"Thanks," she mumbled as she hastily got out of his arms, placing her feet on the ground.

"No problem," he smiled. Rika stared at the boy, thinking he had the most perfect smile, but quickly looked away, hiding her face.

"I think we have enough apples, we should go now." She began walking away, leaving Ryo to carry the apples back.

* * *

Rika was right; they had more than enough apples. With the combined forces that are Tamers and Warriors, they had enough apples to feed a whole colony of Poyomon, which not surprisingly, were no where in sight.

They roasted the apples on the fire that Ariel eventually made. As they cooked, the celestials explained their plan.

"Right now, its best if we take down the members one by one, thus weakening their forces. We already have Beelzemon on our side, so we have six enemies to defeat," Antylamon started. "The three Digimon, Lucemon, Daemon and Barbamon are in Ophanimon's castle, while the rest are still in the Dark Area. Lucemon is the strongest, so to defeat him, we must defeat everyone else first."

"Our first target is Belphemon," Angemon said. Bokomon helped, by showing the others a picture from his book. "He will not be a hard target," he said, as the others looked on doubtful, "because he is like this right now." Bokomon turned the page to reveal a cute baby Digimon surrounded by chains. Everyone was taken aback; who knew a demon lord could be so adorable.

"It might be hard to destroy this being, but you have to understand, once he wakes up, he won't be so cute anymore," Antylamon clarified, as Bokomon turned back to the original page.

"The only problem now is that we don't know where he is, but with Angewomon held captive in the castle, I'm sure she'll be able to transfer some information." All was quiet, as they absorbed this information, preparing themselves for a raging battle. Ariel felt her stomach twist. This was no longer a fantasy dream that she could escape. It was real, and at any time, danger could strike.

* * *

"Just as you planned Lucemon, they're all here," Barbamon reported.

"Excellent, from this point on, I want you to stop monitoring them. It isn't fun if we know every move they make, right?" Lucemon grinned malevolently. "But, be sure to give them a welcoming gift, after all I don't want my guest to feel ignored." Lucemon walked down the hall and into his study, leaving everything else up to Barbamon.

The manipulating Digimon walked down several sets of stairs, until he arrived at his desired room. He walked over to a cage, filled Fallen Angel Digimon.

"Rise and shine, you're going to make some new friends soon, so shape up. After all you want to leave a good impression."

* * *

Ariel couldn't sleep that night, which wasn't new for her. So she decided to roam around, even though she knew that wasn't the greatest idea.

_If I do wake someone up, I'll be a bother. But if I don't and get into trouble again, I'll also be a bother,_ she thought. At last she sighed and walked off by herself, valuing her friends more than herself. But little did she know, someone was awake, watching her from the trees.

A distant glow caught Ariel attention, and she walked towards it. She was amazed when she found a ring of trees, all with screens plastered on. She walked over to them one by one, recognizing that this was Tokyo. She smiled as she watched a boy and his mom, walking happily through the park, and softened her eyes when she saw a girl applying a band aid to her fellow classmate. But she was surprised when she saw her mom

"Working as always," she said sadly.

"Who is?" said a voice from behind. Ariel tensed up and turned around, ready to fight. Her senses relaxed when she saw that it was only Kouji. The glow of the screens revealed a rather curious look on his face.

"Oh, it's only you. It's my mom who is always working," she said as she looked down. The dark-haired boy noticed her sad face, which he wasn't used to, from what he's seen from her. But he didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to say regardless the person, but because she was new, it was even more awkward. But Ariel quickly changed the subject, saving Kouji from uttering any comforting words.

"Are you ready for this battle?" she asked with a smile. Caught off guard by this change in emotion, Kouji didn't answer, until he regained composure.

"I guess so," he answered. Ariel didn't expect anything more from him. She had already figured out what kind of person Kouji is, so she continued for him.

"I hope it's easier for you, since this is your second time," she paused before saying any more. "I know you don't think I belong here," she turned away. Ariel wasn't looking at him, just at her mom on the screen. "But you should know I'm a hard worker, so don't worry about me, I'm going to do my best." Kouji didn't know if she was talking to him or her mom, but he nodded anyway.

She finally turned to him and smiled, "Alright?" He nodded once more, this time Ariel received it.

"One more thing, why did you follow me?" she asked.

"Well… I thought you were going to get into trouble," he admitted, hoping he didn't offend her. The girl quietly laughed.

"You obviously don't know that I have five years of martial arts training." He was stunned; he would have never expected that. They sat there for a while, talking about martial arts and their insomnia but mostly about their worries. But this time, Kouji was able to dispel her negative thoughts, to his surprise. They yawned simultaneously, and took that as their cue to go to sleep. Kouji lay down next to his brother, smiling, glad to see Ariel in a new light.

* * *

Firstly Id like to apologize for uploading so late, by my standards, but i was watching my bro. Once again, sorry for the wait. But on another note, this is the longest chapter ive written to date. Which reminds me, please take the poll i made, it teslls me whether or not you think my chapters are too short or too long thankss :)

Woohoo, I think this is the first time Renamon digivolved! Hurrah!

Before anyone mentions it, I know that Cyberdramon is an Ultimate, while everyone else digivolved to their Champion, but I did this for two reasons.

In the series, Cyberdramon is always Cyberdramon; it's as if he doesn't ever go to his Champion state.

And frankly, I don't like his Champion state. Monodramon can digivolve into either Strikedramon or Devidramon, both unlikable choices. Devidramon is evil, and Strikedramon wears **cargo pants**! Sorry but I couldn't get over that fact. Besides Cyberdramon is badass.

Some strange things about Ariel have been revealed, but I admit, you won't find out about them until much later on.


	10. Ambush

Big big misty fan: Thanks, what you said was sweet, but for your own safety, I think it's best if you keep your email address to yourself. Being put in the same circumstances, I'm not too willing to put my email address out their either, I hope you will understand. You can make an account when you're thirteen, so let's hope your birthday comes soon :)

I just reread that last line; I just want to say that I mean that in the least creepy way possible XD.

* * *

The morning began with expressive yawns and rubbing eyes. Kids and Digimon alike awoke, ready to start off a new day on their journey. That is except for two particular beings.

"Ariel, wake up," Zoe said softly. She was lying on her side, with her knees to her chest, not making a move.

"Hm, I guess she isn't a morning person," Henry remarked. That was true also for her Digimon.

"Come on Lunamon, up and at 'em!" Terriermon cheered. Guilmon leaned in, sniffing at the rabbit Digimon curiously.

"Why don't we poke her with a stick?" Kouji suggested.

"She's a person, not an animal," Rika rolled her eyes in response.

"I was just joking," he said defensively, cracking a slight smile.

"I would have never thought that you had a sense of humour," she dismissed, walking away. She wasn't exactly a morning person either, and didn't want to deal with this. The boy also walked away, having his somewhat pleasant mood brushed away.

"Ariel…" It was Kouichi's turn in waking her up. He slightly shook her, which she groaned in response to. "At least we know she's alive."

"Lunamon, wake up this instant," Renamon stated, sounding more like a mother than anything. But she just mumbled nonsense in response. Takuya broke in, looking smug.

"Let the master take over," he said confidently. He got onto his knees, kneeling between the two slumbering beings. The others watched intently, wondering what he was going to do. "ITS TIME TO WAKE UP!_"_ he yelled unleashing an attack of tickles. The two laughed uncontrollably. The others looked on amused, until the limbs started flailing. One of Ariel's swift hands smacked the leader right in the face, causing him to fly backwards.

"I didn't have to worry about this with Shinya," he moaned. The moment the tickling ceased, Lunamon sat up.

"You didn't have to be so aggressive," she said, rubbing her eyes. The people weren't sure if she was talking to her Tamer, or to the abused. Ariel also sat up, slouching over. She was taken aback, when she saw Takuya walking over, with a big hand print on his face.

"What happened to you?"

* * *

After the profuse apologies, everyone gathered their apples, and began cooking for their breakfast. It wasn't until mid-bite, when Takato noticed something missing.

"Where are Angemon and the others?" he inquired. They all looked around, realizing that they were in fact no where to be seen. The apples were promptly put aside as the group began searching. It wasn't too far away when they found the wanted.

Bokomon was sitting next to Neemon, and using a tree stump as a table, he flipped through his book. His eyes moved over everything single page, searching intensely. On the other side of the stump sat Beelzemon and Antylamon, talking with a flurry of hand gestures. All the while, Angemon was pacing back and forth, stopping once in a while to point his ear up to the sky.

"Good morning?" Takato called. The studious Digimon stopped and looked over to see everyone watching.

"Good morning!" Neemon shouted. Angemon smiled, greeting them over as he flew to them.

"What are you guys doing?" Henry asked, walking over to examine Bokomon's book.

"Just planning," the horned one replied, yawning. "We've been up for quite some time now."

"Well why didn't you let us help?" Kouji questioned, feeling left out, as the others did as well.

"Aren't you full of questions today?" Beelzemon stated. "We just thought that you guys could use some sleep. After all, we are up against some tough ol' Digimon."

"I've been trying to listen for Angewomon," the counterpart interjected. "I haven't got a thing. But there's no point in standing around, we have to get started ASAP."

"Amen to that! C'mon let's go, I can't stand doing nothing any longer," the exuberant goggled one expressed. But the other goggled boy stopped him.

"But we can't just _go_. We need structure, for all we know, we could be getting farther away from our target."

"That is very true," Angemon said. "That is why, we came to the conclusion that we must go into the Dark Area."

"The Dark Area is the place in the Digital World where all evil resides," Bokomon explained gravely.

"Then why are we going there first?" JP whimpered.

"It was a tough decision to make, but if we want to get to the root of the problem, then we must."

"Before we further explain, I want to know if everyone agrees to this," Antylamon surveyed. The group thought for a moment. Diving so quickly was not what they expected. But at the same time, they were heroes; they _needed_ to do this, if not for themselves, for everything else in existence. Slowly one by one, the protectors agreed their faces stained with a serious, determined look.

Ariel's voice trembled as she voiced her affirmation. She felt scared and unprepared but at the same time, she felt victorious, feeling somewhat belonging with the rest.

Beelzemon cracked a smile. "It's good that we're all agreed, it didn't matter though since you guys don't really have a choice."

"Okay, this is the plan," Angemon pulled out a map of the Digital World, but was interrupted by a loud screeching noise. The sky soon turned dark in colour, as swarms of Devidramon filled the air. On top were Fallen Angel Digimon, all grinning wickedly. A spastic maniac spout of laughter blasted from the air.

"That's the voice of Barbamon, quick everybody digivolve!"

_DigiModify: Digivolution Activate! Guilmon digivolve to… Growlmon! Renamon digivolve to… Kyubimon! Terriermon digivolve to… Gargomon! Monodramon digivolve to… Cyberdramon! Lunamon digivolve to… Lekismon!_

_Execute! Spirit Evolution! Agunimon! Lobomon! Loweemon! Beetlemon! Kazemon! Kumamon! _

Bokomon and Neemon ran to the bushes as their allies stood strong. Angemon, Antylamon and Beelzemon stood upfront, being the first line of defence. The Tamers stood just as strong, behind the line of Digimon. Soon the sky was hardly distinguishable and the evil overlord decided float gracefully to the ground.

"How nice of you to digivolve for me, I'm honoured," Barbamon announced. His army chortled at this, rearing to go.

"What do you want?" Angemon said scornfully.

"I want you to meet my minions." Everyone took the time to look up at the sky. There were hoards of Devimon and LadyDevimon, sitting atop Devidramon. It was a horrifying sight to see. Their red eyes shined eagerly, some of them expanded their wings, ready to dispatch their ride.

Ariel was frozen in fear, as was Lekismon. They have never faced something so fierce, not even her self defence would help.

"Can I have a heart-to-heart talk with you guys?" the Demon asked. He didn't wait for a reply and continued, "Everybody thinks Lucemon is such a bad Digimon. But they're wrong. I mean, honestly, I bet you can't even think of one being that gave you a welcoming gift and at this size too! But enough blabbering, enjoy!" Before he left he swung his staff around, changing the forest into a barren landscape, this way nobody was safe, not even Bokomon or Neemon.

That was their cue, Barbamon disappeared, and the swarm aimed downward, ready to strike. Some stayed stationed on their Devidramon, but others decided that face to face combat was best.

The heroes sprung into action, fighting against these creatures. _Evil Wing!_ A LadyDevimon unleashed countless creatures of darkness, flying towards the band.

_Pyro Punch!_ _Howling Laser! Lightning Blitz!_ A mixture of fire, light and electricity retaliated, breaking up her attack. Back and forth this went, and the Digimon were soon scattered around, fighting one opponent at a time. _Touch of Evil!_ Devimon rammed his fist into the ground, and as a result it appeared behind an unsuspecting Growlmon, squeezing him. Devimon narrowed his eyes, ready to crush his data, when Beelzemon came to the rescue. _Corona Blaster!_ A huge blast of energy escaped his cannon, destroying the Devimon.

"We're no match!" Takato cried. He was watching the scene, his Digimon and all the rest were slowly being won over. If it wasn't for the celestials and Beelzemon, they would be dead. So the Tamers decided to level up the playing field.

_DigiModify: Matrix Digivolution Activate!_ _Guilmon digivolve to… WarGrowlmon!_ _Terriermon digivolve to… Rapidmon! Renamon digivolve to… Taomon! _

_Talisman Star! _The fox unleashed a group of razor sharp symbols, landing on an oncoming Devimon, tearing him apart.

"That's more like it," Rika shouted. The Warriors saw this and decided that they would upgrade as well.

_Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution! BurningGreymon! KendoGarurumon! JagerLoweemon! MetalKabuterimon! Zephyrmon! Korikakumon! _They now were an even match, and things were going great for the protectors of the Digital World. In the sky Cyberdramon was taking out the fallen angels one by one. Barbamon was watching from above, and was not pleased.

_They should be crying for mercy!_ he angrily thought. He saw everything from up there. His army was slowly decreasing, being slaughtered by blasts of energy. He was about to go in there himself when he spotted the weakest link.

* * *

Ariel and Lekismon weren't strong enough, so they often had others defend them, which made them feel terrible. If they tried to fight, they would get overpowered and someone would have run in to protect. She watched with horror as her friends got hurt, and she couldn't do anything about it. Yes, they were winning, but Ariel had nothing to do with it, and so she felt even more excluded. Barbamon noticed this and conjured up a plan. He distributed his message, mentally to his remaining fighters. They all stood still in a line, leaving the Warriors and Tamers confused.

Barbamon floated down once again, to give his congratulations. "Well done, I underestimated your strength." He glanced around, observing the scene. "You've managed to destroy all but ten of my warriors."

Angemon was confused, he counted three Devimon, thee LadyDevimon and three Devidramon, but he had no idea where the tenth was.

"Indeed you are strong, as a whole, but what happens when I attack just the one?" he said slightly glancing at the teal-eyed girl.

"No!" Henry screamed as her ran to his friend, but it was too late. _Red Eyes!_ The Devidramon used their paralyzing attack to freeze everyone but Ariel and Lekismon. Ariel quivered as the Demon Lord sauntered over to her. His long gnarled nails lightly grazed her face.

"Pretty thing like you, I'd hate to hurt you," he said with fake adoration. "But you're just so weak. Don't you despise your weakness?" He didn't give her a chance to respond, not that she would anyhow. "Truthfully, we Demon Lords can make use of you. You're not as weak as _everybody here_ thinks." He paused. "Aren't you sick of being a burden? Aren't you sick of having everybody worry over you?"

Ariel didn't say a word, but she answered in her mind. _Of course I'm sick of it!_

"Don't distress, for I have the perfect solution. No tricks up my sleeve," he said raising his arms. "It's a win-win-_win _plan, see, if you _join us_, you'll finally be off their hands. They no longer have to worry. If you join us, you'll be able to get the power you want. And if you join us, we'll be happy, after all the more the merrier. See, _win-win-win_," he articulated.

Lekismon stood there, unsure of what to do. She would gladly jump in there and defend, but there was no reason to. They weren't attacking the brunette, just…talking to her. She waited for Ariel to show signs of life, but she stood there just as frozen as the rest. The Digimon was about to move when her Tamer spoke.

"I may be weak, but I'm not stupid," she said as brashly as she dared. "I would never abandon my friends, for the likes of you. Although I agree that I'm a burden, I'm not going to run away acting like a coward, _like you_." The Digimon roared in rage and went up close to her face snarling.

"Is that right? Well let's see if you think differently after THIS!" Seconds later, a large demonic Digimon flew down; standing in front of Barbamon's other minions. His face was covered by a horned metal mask; red protrusions were planted on his bare upper body; talons on the ends of his oblong arms; and wings as red as the thickest blood sprouted from his back. He was NeoDevimon. He stood bold and strong, waiting for his master's commands.

Lekismon stood in front of Ariel, ready to protect. Her hands clenched and unclenched, she bobbed slightly up and down, ready to strike. The aqua-eyed girl was also ready; she grabbed her D-Power, willing all her strength to go to her Digimon. They knew their friends were watching, they didn't have to choice, but this was the time to prove to herself and to everyone else, that she's just as powerful.

Barbamon smirked at this, knowing that she could never win. "Have fun," he maliciously said as he rose into the air, signalling his Devimon and LadyDevimon to follow.

NeoDevimon stood still, remaining stoic. Seconds went by as the two Digimon stared intently at each other. Lekismon tensed when he nodded his head. In an instant, one of the Devidramon flew overhead, accelerating quickly, aiming his sharp claws at the opposing one. _Crimson Claw!_ It aimed to slash at the Digimon, with the power of darkness. But she swiftly removed the ice arrows from her back and aimed, _Tear Shot!,_ shooting the dragon Digimon spot on.

She was taken aback when it did little damage; the Digimon continued to advance, striking the unprepared one. Three gashes appeared on her stomach, deep and unrelenting. The attacked Digimon screamed in pain.

"Lekismon!" her Tamer cried. Said Digimon was crouched over, concealing her wound with her gloves. The rabbit Digimon sensed Ariel coming towards her, so she whipped her hand back, signalling the girl to stop.

"Stay back!" she demanded. "Don't worry about me, right now, I need your strength." Ariel was shocked for a moment, but soon geared up and complied. She had her hand on her holster, ready to aid when needed.

_Moon Night Kick!_ Lekismon soared as high as she dared, and kicked NeoDevimon as hard as she could. To their dismay, he hardly even flinched. Once again, he motioned his allies to attack. Only this time, Ariel was ready for action.

_DigiModify: Hyper Speed Activate! _With a determined look in her eye, Ariel swiped the card, giving Lekismon new speed. She jumped out of the way and used her newly acquired boost to her advantage. _Tear Arrow!_ She aimed her arrows twice as fast, shooting two arrows per second. But NeoDevimon merely smiled and stared ahead. Neither of them was expecting the Devidramon to keep going, but they did, targeting Ariel.

Eyes widened as minds became blank. Ariel stood there, in fright, as the others, still frozen shouted in their minds. _Ariel move!_ It was too late; a set of talons attacked the defenceless girl, drawing blood.

Still having the advantage of speed, Lekismon aimed her arrows at the foe. _Tear Arrow!_ Ten consecutive arrows pierced the dark Digimon, finally destroying him to shreds of data. She ran over to her Tamer, looking at the wounds. Her eyes were shut in pain, and her mouth clenched shut. Lekismon furiously turned to the evil.

"Why don't you stop hiding, and actually fight!" she shouted. "I'm not afraid of you, you're just a pawn. Once you finish the dirty work for Barbamon, surely you'll be killed as well." NeoDevimon growled, not enjoying the insults being thrown n his face.

"You want me to fight?" he said darkly. _Guilty Claw_!

He lifted Lekismon off the ground, constricting the data out of her. She was surrounded by a glow as she reverted back to a much weaker state, falling unconscious.

"Lunamon!" the girl shouted, cringing. Slowly she crawled over to where her Digimon was.

The evil Digimon charged up ready to attack, wanting to finish off this nuisance. The world slowed down for Ariel as she watched NeoDevimon move forward with sparks emitting from his claws. As he was mere inches from the unconscious body, she jumped in front of her Digimon, protecting her, as waves of electricity left NeoDevimon's hands. _Stun Claw!_ The blow landed directly on the girl, she shuddered in the air before falling to the ground, panting hard.

Enraged, he roared loudly and deeply, wanting to destroy this duo once and for all. "Any last words?" he uttered gutturally.

Ariel was on her hands and knees, eyes wide and staring at the ground. All around her were her DigiModify cards, splayed about. She looked at her D-Power, breathing hard. The wind blew, lightly tousling her hair. Her friends cried out in their minds. She couldn't deny it, she was going to lose. She closed her eyes and thought about everyone she was leaving behind, her mom, Lunamon, her friends. She opened her eyes to take one last look at her beloved when she saw a glint of blue. To everyone's surprise, she started grinning. She looked up at the ominous Digimon, smirking before uttering one word.

_DigiModify,_ she said, as she swiped the card. Lunamon immediately was swept up, undergoing a change for the better. _Lunamon digivolve to…Crescemon!_ The new Digimon landed in front of her Tamer, reenergized. She stood tall, breathing in a new body. A mask encased her now matured face, allowing her ears to be. Blue plated armour protected her torso, matching the ice arrows that still remained on her back. She had gained what she didn't before. New weapons, called Nuova Luna that can be manipulated to Crescemon's liking.

"You have hurt my Tamer," she said with a voice that matured along with her body. "I can never forgive you," her eyes sliced into the other. _Lunatic Dance!_ She planted her feet on the ground gracefully. She stepped forwards, backwards and to the side, with an algorithm of steps. Her arms flowed in the wind, as did the ribbons on her head. She was doing a dance, a dance that mesmerized all. But it was all a trick, when she found the time right, she rapidly slashed at NeoDevimon. With the power of love and will, she was able to defeat NeoDevimon.

He cried in anguish as he diminished into nothing. _Dark Archery!_ Morphing her Nuova Luna into a blowgun, she aimed arrows of darkness at the remaining Devidramon and watched as their data flew away amidst the wind.

The rest were finally free, and as they morphed back to simpler forms, they ran to their injured friend. Of the beings there, Henry was the most distressed. Regrets flooded his mind as he watched the unmoving body of his joy.

_I should have never let Ariel come here! I should have never brought her to the Digital World in the first place!_ he screamed at himself. He continued to beat himself up until Ariel's eyes started to flutter.

"Did we do good?" she mumbled. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Yes, we did good," Crescemon said, before digivolving back in to Lunamon and dropping next to her. Angemon picked the two up, carrying them back into a more lush area.

"Don't worry too much," he said, noticing the looks on everyone's faces. "Ariel most likely just passed out, after all humans aren't too good with electricity. And Lunamon is just tired. All we can do now is wait and let them rest." The group simmered down, and wandered around their new region of forest, giving the two their space.

"I'm assuming that we won't be going to the Dark Area today," Ryo asked the celestials. They shook their heads calmly. It was evident that they were rather disappointed, but considering the circumstances, it would be impossible. But in the mentioning of this, they remembered that the explanation of their plan was interrupted. So they rounded up the gang, and hung a map of the DigiWorld on a tree.

"This is a map of the Digital World," Bokomon explained. Kouji restrained himself from making a sarcastic remark, allowing the scholar to continue. "The Digital World is separated into ten regions. Each one represents one of the ten elements, which are Flame, Light, Ice, Wind, Thunder, Earth, Wood, Water, Steel and Darkness. The Dark Area would be located, obviously in the region of Darkness. Right now, we're in the Wood region, or the Forest Terminal. On our way to the Dark region, we will pass through all the others. That is all we have confirmed so far, is everyone clear with that?" They all nodded, all wondering about the adventure they're about to embark on. They all scattered around once more, waiting for Ariel and Lunamon to come around.

* * *

Henry sat beside the unconscious girl. Her breaths were long and slow. Her hand twitched once in a while, so he decided to hold it. It was warm and alive. Spots of light appeared on her face, seeing how she was laying under a tree. The irregularities of the leaves casted beautiful shadows upon her, making her look one with nature. Henry stared at her longingly, wanting to lean over a place a soft kiss upon thy lips. He unconsciously squeezed her hand, rubbing delicate circles on the back of her hand. He didn't care who saw.

Although, he did care if someone gasped dramatically, while screaming out, _you totally like her!_ loud enough to cause a stir.

"You just noticed?" Rika remarked.

"Well yeah…" the blond replied.

"She was probably too involved with a certain someone to notice," Ryo teased. Zoe blushed considerably, looking to see if that _certain someone_ noticed.

"Oh why don't you take Rika behind a tree and—"

"Zoe!" the redhead yelled.

"Rika!"

"NEEMON!" he shouted. At this point, all was quiet as they stared at the yellow Digimon. But the silence was quickly broken by a confused mumble.

"Where am I?" Ariel said, her eyes squinting. They all rushed towards her at this sign of life.

"Ariel, are you okay?" they expressively asked. She didn't answer for a while, she just lay there, but then something came to her attention. She raised her hand, to see Henry's still attached to it.

"I—uh…" he said, trying to think of an excuse. But before he could, Ariel squeezed his hand, smiling.

"Thanks Henry," she said softly. His mouth moved, trying to form words, but his face just got redder and redder.

"Uh… I'll go get the others," he said hastily. He ran off, looking for Takato, Takuya, JP, Tommy, Kouji and Kouichi.

"Okay…" Rika said, suppressing a smirk. "Do you remember anything?" she said, turning her attention to the teal-eyed girl.

"Um…" she furrowed her brow, trying to recall her memories. "We were in the forest, when Barbamon came, and we started fighting with these Digimon, and then you guys were frozen," she expressed, eyes full of worry.

"Don't worry about us, we're fine," Zoe smiled. "Do you remember anything else?"

"You guys were frozen, so Lunamon and I were fighting. And then I got hit. But after that I don't remember anything." Bokomon decided to retell everything that happened. Ariel's eyes widened when he finished. She looked over to her friend, and softened her eyes.

"Thanks Lunamon," she whispered, petting her Digimon.

"Ariel! You're back," Takato called, walking ahead of everybody else. Ariel smiled as she saw everyone else walk in to greet her.

"How ya feelin?" JP asked.

"Better," she smiled. The kids spent some time, telling each other their perspective of the story, exclaiming how cool Ariel looked, or how scared they were, and how glad they are that the two are alright.

All of this noise roused Lunamon, they noticed, as she scrunched her face.

"What did I miss?" she yawned. Instantly, Ariel attacked her in a ferocious hug, barely allowing her to breathe.

"Thank you so much Lunamon!" her Tamer expressed.

"Well I couldn't have done it without you," she hugged back, just as tight. Soon the three strongest Digimon strolled in, happy to see that they were alive and well.

"Good to see you're okay," Beelzemon said. "But we should get a move on." Ariel nodded, before anyone could protest.

"I've already delayed this long enough, we should go." The others had to agree, they weren't going to save the world just lounging around. It was quite a bit after noon, so they could still get very far before sundown.

The celestials led them around the forest, eventually exiting it, to be met with a train track. While waiting, they decided to tell Ariel and Lunamon about their plan so far. Her eyes shined with excitement. She no longer doubted herself, and was ready to go in fighting once more.

Soon a Trailmon arrived, which the group gratefully boarded. The Trailmon zoomed forward, bringing the heroes to their next destination.

* * *

SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN FOR THIS TO BE PUT OUT SO LATE!

I hope you liked this chapter; I'm not really good with writing battle scenes. Sorry about the lateness, it was just very hard to write this one. When I begin writing, I already know a faint outline of what's going to happen, but I don't really know the details. So I knew that there was going to be a battle, I just didn't know how to execute it in way that was clear and interesting.

There were parts of the story which I straight up didn't like, and I was not motivated to write. So I erased a lot of this chapter, took a break, and came back to rewrite. I'm much happier with this draft. And I hope you are too!

One more thing, I hope you guys know that "did we do good" line was grammatically incorrect. I did that on purpose, because she was disoriented. But if you didn't know that that was bad grammar, then hey, you learnt something new today!


	11. Stay Strong

Hey guys... it's been a long time! Sorry X infinity+1! I'm not going to lie, the reason for my long absence was pure laziness. Don't kill me :P! I suggest skimping the last few chapters, because I would certainly be lost after all this time.

* * *

"Is that so?" Lucemon was sitting on this throne, listening intently to Barbamon's rant.

"I just can't believe it!" he finished. He was breathing heavily, anger displayed on his face. The leader just nodded his head, taking occasional sips from his goblet.

"Don't be mad my chum, think of that as a test. We know now that they'll actually be a challenge. And it's nice to see her powers bloom so quickly, no?"

* * *

"I wish I could have seen you," she said, petting the purple Digimon.

"It's alright, I'm sure I'll be able to Matrix Digivolve again, right?" Ariel felt Lunamon cock her head and she smiled in response. The pair was sitting in an empty caravan, away from all the noise and nonsense. They could hear Takato chase Guilmon around, while Henry chastised Terriermon. The faint sound of Zoe's giggles could be heard, undoubtedly being caused by Takuya, while Tommy and JP tried to be just as involved. Normally they would be there too, enjoying the company of their new friends. But now was a time for thinking.

They achieved their goal of proving their worth and they wanted to take a moment to bask and congratulate themselves. The brunette stared out the window enjoying the blurred scenery. She sighed, as she thought of how lucky she was.

_Great friends, a dream come true, and an adventure of a life-time. When I first came to Shinjuku, I expected change, but never did I think to this extent._

The girl's thoughts dissolved as the latch on the door rattled. Kouichi was slightly surprised when he saw the duo in there.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude," he said, as Kouji appeared from behind.

"No, it's alright, do about your business," she smiled. The twins found it awkward if they left, so they proceeded inside, sitting on the seat across from Ariel and Lunamon. As they sat down, the younger gave his twin a look.

_You're going to tell me sooner or later, so don't think you're off the hook yet,_he thought. He knew that his brother got the message, so he turned to the two in front of him. "You guys did great out there," he complimented. They raised their brows, unused to having Kouji start conversation, let alone praising someone. But pride gleamed in their eyes nonetheless.

"I actually wanted to comment on something that you said earlier," the elder injected. "When Barbamon was _talking_to you, you told him that 'you knew you were a bother'. Ariel, do you really mean that?" Unexpected silence filled the air, as teal eyes turned downcast. Her Digimon looked on concerned, unsure of what to make of this. She too had felt like a burden, only because she was unable to be at par with the others, but now that problem was solved.

"Well sort of," she chuckled. "I mean have you seen yourselves, you guys are awesome, but now you might have some competition!" she joked. Lunamon smiled, but knew that there was something wrong. As did Kouji, he recognized the same emotion- changing before, and decided to add Ariel on his list of people he would talk to later.

"Am I interrupting something?" JP said, as he poked his head through the door. Ariel, looking for a way to escape this atmosphere, shook her head. "Great, we're having a competition, and I need some more people on my team. Care to join?"

"Sure!" she said, jumping out of her seat, suppressing her cringe, not wanting to bring more attention to her.

"Ariel, you should be careful," Lunamon said, looking up at her partner.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine!" she chirped. But the scars peeking from under her ragged shirt begged to differ. "Come on guys," she said, motioning the twins to join as well. They walked out of their car, and into the next, with gleeful faces to greet.

The rest of the ride was spent playing silly games to pass the time. They played charades, organized a staring contest, and breath holding contest. The cheerful ambience was so bright; you would have never guessed that they were soldiers in an underground war. But they eventually reached their destination.

"Thank you Trailmon, you were of great assistance," Angemon said as he exited.

"My pleasure," he replied before chugging off.

"We're in the middle of nowhere because?" Takuya asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Relax will you, we're going to have to do a little bit of walking if we're going to see Shamanmon," Bokomon explained.

"We're seeing him again? He gave me the creeps," Tommy admitted.

"But he did do a good job of predicting our future," Zoe added.

"Yeah, don't remind me," the leader said exasperatedly.

"Enough chitchat, lets get moving!" Neemon exclaimed. And so the group began walking.

"Ariel, are you okay?" Lunamon asked from her Tamer's arms.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine," she smiled.

"But you know," JP interjected, "you should get that fixed." He pointed to her shirt that was torn from where she was attacked. She frowned as she looked down.

"Sheesh, my shirts are always getting ripped up," she muttered. The older boy cocked an eyebrow, not knowing what to make of that, but he didn't have a chance to question, for they had arrived.

The colourful tents and lively Digimon brought a wave of nostalgia to the Warriors.

"Angemon! Antylamon! What brings you here to our humble fair?" Gekomon cried.

"Nice to see you again!" a Vademon clambered up to JP. "After all these years, I expect you to be married no?" The boy narrowed his eyes at him, hiding his blush.

"We're not married, we're still kids. But I don't need your false fortune telling, I already know she's not interested in me…" The elder looked at the ground, immersed in his own issues, so much so that he didn't notice the others walking ahead of him.

"Sheesh JP, again? Will you try following us for once!" the hot-headed leader shouted from afar. JP snapped out of his trance, and ran embarrassed trying to catch up.

Soon, the group arrived at a sacred looking temple and entered cautiously.

"Shamanmon, are you here?" the scholar Digimon shouted. Less than a second later, the said Digimon appeared, grinning madly.

"It's great to finally meet the outsiders," he said motioning to Takato and the others.

"Shamanmon is one of the few that know about our _situation_," Antylamon explained. "Currently, he is helping us track down Belphemon." The goblin Digimon took his cue and began jumping from foot to foot. His club shook in the air as he was reading the cosmos.

"Yes…" he whispered. "I see Darkness, shrouded in mystery… a sun that rises at dawn, deep as aubergine and blood."

"Another riddle? Can't you just tell us where he is _specifically_," JP whined. But nobody paid attention as they were too concentrated in solving this conundrum.

"Don't all suns rise at dawn?" Henry thought aloud.

"_Deep as aubergine and blood_? Isn't aubergine eggplant?" Rika inquired. Everyone had their heads bowed in thought, the endless possibilities reeling through their minds.

_Sun rises at dawn… sun…dawn…_Kouichi's eyes squinted towards the ground, but he gasped when he stumbled upon a revelation _Sun rises at dawn, or rather a star in the morning. _"Rose Morning Star!" he exclaimed. The Warriors took a moment, but it soon clicked in their head.

"You're right!" Zoe agreed.

"So that means we have to go there again?" the youngest dismayed.

"Don't worry about it! We're stronger than before, plus we have some extra muscle as well," Takuya said slapping the other leader on the back.

"It can't be that bad right?" Ariel asked.

"Well, it's not the happiest place, but I'm sure we'll be alright," the blond assured.

"It's a good thing we were headed to the Dark Continent as it is, now we don't have to worry about Belphemon waking up in the middle of our journey," Beelzemon observed in the background.

"Yes, we should be going now, your help is very much appreciated, Shamanmon," the angel said. As quickly as possible, the group left and found the nearest Trailmon tracks.

* * *

The moment they got on the Trailmon, Kouji forced Kouichi into another cable car.

"Okay Kouichi, I know you're hiding something," he interrogated.

"I'm not hiding anything," he simply said. Kouji took on a look of doubt.

"Really? Then can you please explain to me why you're always looking at me with such a sadistic expression?" The elder looked up at his brother, trying to match his stare, but inevitably looked away; it was as if Kouji had lasers for eyes.

"It's nothing; I don't want you to worry over _nothing_."

"You're going to have to tell me sooner or later, so you might as well tell me now." Kouji sat down next to his brother and his eyes softened. "Please, I don't like seeing you like this, and if it turns out to be nothing, then that's all that it is, nothing." Kouichi sighed, unable to argue with his brother's good intentions.

"It's-it's just a _feeling_. I feel like something bad is going to happen, and I don't know what it is, and it doesn't matter, I'm just scared that I might lose you along the way." Kouji leaned over to give his brother a hug, which Kouichi graciously returned, since this was a rare occurrence.

"You won't, I'll make sure of it," he said quietly.

* * *

The undeniable sound of a stomach rumble was heard, emitting from JP, which caused everyone to stare.

"What, we haven't eaten since morning, and even then we hardly ate, because we had to go looking for you guys!" he said glaring at Bokomon and Neemon.

"I'm hungry too!" Neemon interjected.

"Well that's not my problem is it?" the horned one replied.

"Can we stop by someplace and get a quick bite please!"

"I'm afraid we can't. If we stall too much, we might not make it on time," Angemon dictated. At this, Guilmon's stomach also chimed in.

"I'm a bit hungry too," Terriermon admitted.

"See it's not just me, there are mouths to be fed," the boy stated.

"And if you don't mind me saying, hungry fighters are not the best kind," the Canine Digimon pointed out. The Celestials sighed, succumbing to peer-pressure.

"Fine, we'll stop at the nearest place, and get as much food as you want, and then we have to go."

"And maybe while we're at it, we can fix Ariel's shirt," Zoe suggested.

"Oh, it's alright, I don't want to delay you guys anymore," she told them. The two continued to dispute while the rest were looking out the windows, scoping out a potential place to eat.

"Hey! I recognize that!" Takuya pointed to something in the distance, it was a gigantic heater. "That's got to be the Leaf Fair thing!" I'm bettin' all my money that there's food there!"

"Yeah! Hey Trailmon, our stop is here!" JP exclaimed.

"I don't think we should," Bokomon started, by nobody heard him over the screeching of the wheels.

"WHOA!" Trailmon halted fast, causing everyone to fall in a huge pile.

"Couldn't you have given us a warning?" Rika shouted, pushing Guilmon's tail away.

"I could say the same thing," Trailmon said, shaking the passengers out of him.

"So where is this 'fair'?" Takato asked, looking at empty space.

"As I was saying," Bokomon said with edge, "I don't think we should have stopped here, since the Trailmon could have taken us so much closer."

"Way to go JP," Tommy commented.

"Hunger does crazy things to people, okay?" he argued back.

"Okay, I don think standing here blaming others is going to help us save the world," Henry, ever to pacifist said.

"Why don't we just evolve, we could get there much quicker," Kouji said logically. And so that's what they did. A few Digivolutions later, the team was all there. The Tamers looked around, amazed at all the liveliness that occurred.

"Alright, get as much food as you want, but be back here in five minutes," Angemon instructed. Digimon and kids alike ran to different booths, pampering their taste buds.

* * *

"Ariel, I found something really cute!" Zoe shouted.

"Oh that's great, I'm sure it'll look awesome on you," the brunette smiled.

"Correction, it'll look awesome on _you_." Ariel took a look at what Zoe was holding and her face automatically fell.

"No way am I wearing that," she said, backing away, but the blond pulled her back and behind a tent.

"Yes you are," she grinned wildly. Aqua eyes widened, as she green eyes stared back.

"Okay Zoe, if I wear this," she replied slowly, "will you stop looking like a maniac?"

"I am not a maniac!" the other exclaimed. "And you better wear this!" Zoe sashayed away, giving Ariel her privacy. She sighed and shook her head as she walked into the forest, changing her clothes.

* * *

Five minutes were up, and they regrouped.

"Nice dress Ariel," Rika smirked. She fumed in response, and crossed her arms childishly. The girl was now wearing a simple white dress. The top was fitted while the bottom flowed free, causing it to ripple nicely in the wind. Her friends from Shinjuku were mildly amused since they have never seen Ariel in a dress in any shape or form.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go already," she said put off. Zoe squealed, complimenting on how cute she looked before Spirit Evolving. "Cute?" Ariel scoffed, before hopping onto Rapidmon, next to a rather unnerved Henry.

The plan progressed smoothly from there, once again, the Digidestined were headed to the Rose Morning Star. A bit too smoothly though, for a certain league of Demon Lords.

"Lucemon! A Trailmon is approaching the area," Barbamon reported. They had set up surveillance, to stop anyone from getting too close to their next Demon Lord. Lucemon got up and went over to the screen. He instructed his comrade to zoom in, and he as rather vexed to find out that it was those pesky humans.

"Daemon!" he called. "I have a job for you, and don't fail me this time," he warned.

* * *

Ariel's troubled mood allowed Henry to admire her without being detected. Her elbow sat upon her thigh, and her chin rested on her palm. Her eyes were cast downwards, and Henry felt a bit sympathetic for her, after all, Ariel had an almost comical hatred for skirts and dresses alike.

He smirked at how childish she was acting, and found it almost endearing. She was almost like another younger sister to him. But Henry's pounding heart would state otherwise.

She looked so pure; the way the soft light reflected off the white surface and onto her body made Henry entranced, so much so that he almost missed what Lunamon said.

"Cheer up Ariel, it's just a dress," she said, somewhat scolding her. "It doesn't really matter does it?"

"No," she said sombrely. Her fingers grazed the side of her right leg, but stopped abruptly. Her hands went behind her head as a means of a cushion and her eyes closed. "I guess not."

Henry noticed that there was something odd about her leg, since she unknowingly brought attention to it. But before he could ask, the Trailmon halted and it shook horrendously.

"Everyone out! It's Daemon!" Angemon bellowed. The passengers sprinted to the nearest exit and mentally prepared themselves. They were met with the sight of the devious Digimon at the nose of the Trailmon and in the process of flipping him over.

"ARGH!" he grunted. The other flew through the air and landed with a thunderous crash. _Evil Inferno!_In mere moments, Trailmon was encased by a flaring blaze that disintegrated him in seconds.

"Trailmon!" they all cried.

"Alright buddy, you'll pay for that!" Takuya declared. _Execute! Spirit Evolution!_ _Lobomon! Loweemon! Kumamon! Kazemon! Beetlemon!_

"That's our cue," Takato said, nodding to his comrades.

"Not so fast," Henry said, turning towards her. "Ariel you need to sit out for this one." Her mouth gaped open in disbelief.

"I'm helping Henry, you know I'm capable of it," she stared hard into his eyes. The others had no time to waste, so they went ahead of them. _DigiModify: Matrix Digivolution Activate! Guilmon digivolve to… WarGrowlmon! Renamon digivolve to… Taomon! Monodramon digivolve to… Cyberdramon! _

Daemon was now approaching them, with fiery remains as his background. The saviours stood strong, but Henry and Ariel stayed still, outraged with what the other was proposing.

"Guys, this is not the time to be bickering," Rika said sternly.

_Why is he always like this? I'm not a child and I've proved that I can fight amongst them!_ "You can't stop me Henry," she said icily.

_DigiModify: Matrix Digivolution Activate!_ _Lunamon digivolve to… Crescemon!_

Henry was taken aback, but considering the consequences, he knew that Terriermon should be there turned away from his friend and swiped his card.

_DigiModify: Matrix Digivolution Activate! Terriermon digivolve to… Rapidmon!_ He huffed and looked at the brunette. _Why is she so reckless? The last fight was only hours ago, and she thinks she's able to fight? She's not making my job easy…_

"We meet _at last_," the demon Digimon said, finally in front of the band of Digimon heroes. "Well, I've already met a few of you," he sneered, as he turned to the Tamers. "Remember me?" he said with false endearment.

Ariel put on a strong façade and spoke out to conceal her fright. _"What do you want?"_ Her voice was dripping with venom, and the others had a hard time fathoming such a character change, but agreed nonetheless.

"Indeed, what is it that you want?" Angemon demanded.

"To destroy you of course!" he laughed darkly before flying off into the sky. Everyone was confused but held their guard. The wind whistled through and sliced their skin, causing them to shiver.

"Cold are we?" the voice asked. "Then I'll warm you up!" _Evil Inferno!_

The team quickly reacted, those who could fly or jump did so, carrying the handicapped ones, while Angemon used his counter attack to dismiss the wall of flame. _God Typhoon!_A whirlwind created by the spinning of his staff cut though to fire, expelling it. The saviours landed just as Daemon appeared, accelerating down towards Angemon.

_Slash Nail!_He planned to strike him with his grotesque talons but didn't get the chance, for Beelzemon came to aid. _Corona Blaster!_ A vast amount of energy shot from his cannon, striking Daemon directly.

The opposing landed with a thud. _Such power… of course he is supposed to be one of the Lords,_he thought. Lucemon would have wanted him to take this time to persuade Beelzemon to their side, but, being the wrathful Digimon he was, his eyes lit up with rage. _EVIL INFERNO!_ he roared. The power that surged though him was released in an explosive manner. The flames reached the heights of mountains, and were travelling quickly. Because he landed quite far from the others, the attack was yet to be received.

The ground shook and they saw waves of orange, red and yellow coming their way. The Tamers came to a quick conclusion that they had no chance whatsoever of surviving, so they hastily held out their D-Powers. _Biomerge Activate!_ The kids themselves were swept up and melded with their partners. _Guilmon biomerge to…Gallantmon! Terriermon biomerge to… MegaGargomon! Renamon biomerge to… Sakuyamon! Monodramon biomerge to… Justimon! _

MegaGargomon resituated his stance, so that his massive leg would protect Ariel and Crescemon. But there was no time to lose, so he slammed his fist to the ground. _Power Pummel! _An enormous shockwave emitted from his fist, and Justimon was quick to follow. _Thunderclap!_ Logically, the best thing to do would be to disperse the flames, and that's what they hoped for. The Warriors wanting to strengthen their forces decided it was time to evolve.

_Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution! BurningGreymon! KendoGarurumon! JagerLoweemon! MetalKabuterimon! Zephyrmon! Korikakumon!_Zephyrmon and Korikakumon quickly reacted. _Hurricane Gale! _Tornado-esque winds were released, while Korikakumon expelled a concentrated stream of cool air. Once again, Angemon used his attack, to round everything up, _God Typhoon!_

All powerful attacks hurdled towards the fire, and to their delight, the fire was put out. The flames disappeared to reveal an angry Daemon. He was blinded by rage, and the fighters knew that this was the time to attack.

"Everybody now!" _Hand of Fate! Shield of Just! Mega Barrage! Spirit Strike! Justice Burst! Dark Archery! Pyro Barrage! Lupine Laser! Ebony Blast! Bolo Thunder! Hurricane Gale! Avalanche Axes! _

Beelzemon decided to use his power to direct all of this energy. _Corona Destroyer!_ He knew that this was best, since this attack sustained a continuous beam, for all of the power to travel upon.

The mixture of elements was blinding, and Daemon didn't have a chance. He roared as his matter exploded into a billion pieces of data, and what happened next, the saviours never expected.

They had no time to rejoice in their victory, because they were too confused by the loud bang that occurred. Riffs of wind came back at them, and Ariel stood frozen, terrified.

_For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction_. Those words ran through her mind and before she could voice her suspicion, she and everyone else were swept up into the sky. The massive shockwave that they created had them blowing in the wind.

The Tamers were sure to hold onto their partners, but Henry was keen on holding onto someone else as well.

"Ariel!" he cried while extending his hand to hers. Their fingertips were centimetres away when the sudden after shock exploded and ripped the team apart.

Their shouts could be heard from a distance away and Lucemon smiled wickedly. "Good luck reaching your target now."

* * *

_It's time to wake up…_ Turquoise eyes snapped open. _Where am I? What happened?_ Ariel was lying on the ground and she could see tall trees and blue skies above her. _Ugh…_ she groaned silently, as she tried to sit up. She breathed deeply, trying to recollect what had happened to her.

_We were fighting Daemon, and… we won? After we attacked, there was a big shockwave that separated us… and now I'm lying here…_ She let this soak in and suddenly shot up.

"Where is everyone?" she looked in all directions, but she saw no familiar faces. "Don't tell me I'm alone…" she said quavered, fighting the urge to cry.

_Be strong Ariel, you don't cry anymore!_ She tried to focus her attention on something else, and glanced at her leg by mistake. The girl drew in a deep breath and closed her eyes. _I need to be strong…_ She sat there, meditating, hoping for the best.

* * *

"Kouichi…" The younger twin groaned his name as soon as he regained consciousness.

"Yeah?" To his surprise, his brother's answer was crisp and clear, which caused Kouji to snap his head up, only to realize that he was on top of his brother.

"Kouichi?"

"Kouji. I'm glad that you're okay and awake, but you're heavy," the elder told him, to which the younger hastily got off.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"It's alright, but we have bigger problems," Kouichi said, gesturing to a knocked out Lunamon. The twins walked over to her and Kouichi gently picked her up.

"Where's Ariel?" Kouji questioned.

"Certainly not here," the other replied grimly.

* * *

So how was it? I hope it met your standards after all this time. Reviews would be very much appreciated since I'm trying to get the ball rolling again.

How is your summer going? Mine is severely uneventful.

But I did, for some strange reason, contract an illness that goes by the term OURAN OBSESSION.

I've watched Ouran HSHC in the past, maybe 6 months ago? But it was subbed. And for this past month, I for some reason, out of boredom most likely, I wanted to watch it again. I watched the first three dubbed on FUNimation's Youtube, before, around the time I finished the sub, and I didn't really like it. At that time I was still in the stage of, _all dubbed animes are horrible_, so I watched a lot of subbed things. But during this month I was like, why not! So I watched the dub, and I love it! I don't know why I had a sudden change in direction, but I don't care, I'm out of that stage now! And that's because FUNimation is such a good company!

Man, I really love Ouran. And because of that, I started watching videos of Ouran panels, where the VA's would sit and answer questions. They are so awesome. I really love them, and because of that, I really want to watch more of each individuals work. So anime with Vic Mignogna (as if that's a hard task), or Todd Haberkorn, and J. Michael Tatum, and Travis Willingham, etc.

I'm going to stop, because I could go on for pages about Ouran and the like, and well it'd seem out of place, no? After all this is a Digimon fanfic, duh.

On a realated note, I watched the first episode of Digimon Xros Wars, and I'm not really a fan. For some reason, this series reminds me of Pokemon a lot and that is such a sad thing for Digimon fans, because we know that Digimon and Pokemon are not similar. But there's a lot of bias here, since I grew up with dubbed Digimon, and since I grew up with the first four series, I no longer have room for the other two.

ANYWAYS. See ya next time!


	12. You make me happy

"Rika, are you alright?" The serene voice of a yellow fox drifted into the girl's ears. She opened her eyes to see her Digimon standing over her.

"What happened?" She rubbed her eyes and took a look around. Across from her, Henry and Ryo were being awakened as well, by Monodramon and Terriermon, respectively.

"It seems like the combination of our attacks hit with such force, that it created an aftershock, separating us from everyone else," Renamon explained. Rika sat there, soaking in this new found knowledge, when she noticed something. Some distance away from them was a girl lying unconscious. Obviously shocked, she ran towards her and crouched next to her blond friend.

"Zoe…" she nudged. The girl moaned in response.

"Don't worry, she'll come around," Ryo said, coming from behind Rika. "She'll wake up when she's ready, but meanwhile, we should figure out what to do next."

"Well there isn't a lot we can do," Henry pointed out. "We don't have any way to communicate with the others, and we're not all that familiar with this world." The others nodded their heads sadly, agreeing. "But, I think it's wise that we go to this Rose Morning Star, when Zoe wakes up. I'm sure we'll be able to meet up with everyone else."

"We also have to get there before Belphemon awakens," Renamon contributed. Once again the team nodded sadly. Now that they've been greatly delayed, their chances of defeating Belphemon on time are slim. They all sat around Zoe, silently, pondering the journey they were about to embark on.

So it was a surprise to hear the voice of Takuya, emitting from the blond.

"Helloooooo? Zoeeeeee?" They stared bewildered as Rika reached into Zoe's pocket, retrieving her D-Tector. On the screen was the symbol of fire, glowing a bright orange.

"Takuya?" she spoke into the device uncertainly.

"Howdy!"

"Takuya?" Zoe softly murmured. Their attention was now directed to the green-eyed girl, as she began to open her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Ryo asked.

"Yeah," she said blearily, "but did I just hear Takuya say _howdy_?"

"You sure did!" his voice came from the D-Tector. It was then that Zoe came to the realization that Takuya was no where to be seen.

"Where are you?"

"On the moon!" J.P. exclaimed from the other side.

"The moon?" Henry questioned.

"Yep! But before we go on, I think we should get Kouji, unless he's already with you," the leader dictated.

"No, it's just Rika, Ryo, Henry their Digimon and I."

"Then please hold while I press some random buttons, you're call is very important to us," Takuya said, imitating an operator. The others waited while he fussed around. "Now how do I choose? Ah! There we go!"

* * *

"What should we do?" The twins sat on either side of Lunamon, willing her to awaken.

"I don't know. We know she's alive, so we should just wait for her to wake up. Let's hope Ariel is with the others, wherever they are."

"I guess—" Kouji was interrupted by the sudden yelp of a familiar voice.

"Koujiiii, are you thereeeee?" Takuya sang. Confused, the boy took out his D-Tector to see the screen split in two. On one side was the symbol of fire, while the other had the symbol of wind.

"Takuya?"

"And Zoe!" she chirped from the other side.

"Where are you guys?"

"On the moon!" J.P. exclaimed once more.

"Wait, _all_ of you are?" the elder twin asked.

"Oh no," Zoe answered, "Rika, Ryo, Henry, their Digimon and I are _somewhere_, I'm not really sure, but there are a lot of mountains around.

"And me, Tommy, J.P., Takato, Guilmon, Angemon, Bokomon and Neemon are on the moon."

"That's a huge group… where are Antylamon and Beelzemon?" Rika commented from the background, but the twins didn't hear because they were too busy staring in shock.

"Well… Kouichi and I are somewhere in the forest…" he said weakly. Henry was the first to understand what they implied and the sound of him grabbing the D-Tector was heard.

"Wait so that means Ariel is…" It took some time for the others to comprehend the situation at hand, but eventually they understood and in result they shouted out simultaneously.

"All alone?"

* * *

"We have to find her!" Everyone looked at him with troubled eyes. Silence stained the air for a moment before Rika decided to confront him.

"We can't," she said sombrely. "You were the one that said we have to go to Rose Morning Star, we can't be stopped any further or we might not make it."

"Rika, our friend is out there alone, in strange and dangerous world," he argued, "and you're telling me we should just leave her?" The others listened, not sure which side of the argument they should agree upon.

"That's true, but, the fate of this world and ours is depending on this decision. Besides, Ariel is strong." The others could feel Zoe soften her eyes. "She'll know to go the Rose Morning Star. And surely she wouldn't like it if we gave up everything just because of her, you know how she is."

"And, she's not alone. Lunamon will be there to help," Ryo added.

Henry thought back to the look Ariel gave him before the fight with Daemon. He sighed in defeat and felt somewhat ashamed. _Why am I so protective over her?_

"Then it's settled," Takuya finally said. "We'll all meet up at Rose Morning Star."

"I think we should meet on the outskirts of the Dark Continent, that way we don't lose each other in that horrid forest," Bokomon advised.

"Alright, see you guys in a while," Zoe said.

* * *

"Why did you stop me?" Kouji said once the transmission was over. During the quarrel, he was about to reveal that Lunamon was in fact not with her Tamer, but Kouichi placed his hand over his mouth.

"There's no point in worrying them more than they already are. Besides, once she wakes up, Lunamon could most probably lead us to her. Problem solved."

"I guess…" he said agreeing with his brother. The two watched and waited for the Digimon to show any signs of consciousness.

* * *

A few minutes passed before Ariel was able to move. She stood up, feeling refreshed and ready to go head first into this solo voyage.

"Where should I go?" she thought aloud. "Going to the Rose Morning Star is a good idea, but I have no clue on how to get there." She shrugged, and chose a direction at random; _I'm already lost so it wouldn't really matter where I go from here…_

But before she could leave the sound of rustling leaves was brought to her attention. "Hello?" she said, hoping it was one of her friends. But unfortunately for her, it was not.

"Hello," said a voice. It was devious and chilling, making Ariel's skin crawl. The Digimon emerged from the forest, in all his evil glory.

"Lucemon…" Her eyes widened and he smiled in response.

"It's good to see that you know my name," he said, walking closer to the girl.

"What do you want?" It took her everything to remain calm, but the demon could see right through it.

"There's no need to be afraid, I'm your friend." Ariel's fear was replaced by disbelief for a moment. She allowed herself to laugh harshly.

"Really?" she scoffed. "Then why did you send your comrades to kill my friends and me?"

"_Kill_?" Despite his effort, the manner in which he said "kill" did nothing to relax the frightened. "I would never do that!" he replied aghast. "I just wanted to test your powers. I knew that there was no way your friends could have possibly been hurt, after all you were there to protect them." Throughout his dialogue, he stepped closer and closer to the brunette, and now was face to face with her. "You are very _strong_."

Ariel crinkled her face in disgust, and stepped away. She raised an eyebrow, fully displaying the scepticism she was feeling. _Is he mocking me?_ she thought.

"Power? What are you talking about? My friends are obviously stronger than me."

"You doubt yourself too much," he somewhat teased. "Your power is special; you wouldn't be able to tell just by looking. But I know it's there, I've seen it in action." Lucemon watched her face for any sort of change; he detected none, so continued on. "That is why I came to you today, you should feel honoured. I came to you, so that I can invite you to my castle, where I can train you and your _skills_."

"As 'pleasant' as that sounds, I'm going to decline," she answered. "There's no way I'm going with you, you don't fool me at all."

"Is that so?" Lucemon's face fell, no longer needing to put up a friendly demeanour. "Alright, then I'll be going," he said turning around. Ariel was taken aback; she didn't think he would give up that easily. "I'll see you soon," he muttered before spreading his wings and shooting into the air.

Ariel was absolutely confused. "Power? What kind of power?" she asked quietly. She fell down to her knees, for some reason feeling exhausted. It wasn't long until she heard the sound of rustling leaves again, but this time, she knew she was safe.

"Ariel, where are you?" the sweet voice of Lunamon cried out. The Tamer hopped to her feet, looking for the source, but there was no point, for the purple Digimon jumped out of the bushes seconds later.

"Ariel!" she cried, running into her arms. The girl hugged her back, feeling grateful that she wasn't alone anymore. She looked up to see Kouji and Kouichi following behind.

"You guys!" she exclaimed. The twins' faces lit up and the elder one ran up to her, stretching out his arms.

"Ariel!" Kouichi cried out. He was centimetres away when he stopped himself. _What are you doing?_ he thought frantically. For a moment he froze, with his arms still to his sides, and he realized that he looked like a fool, so he decided to pat his friend on the head, rather awkwardly too.

"I'm so glad we found you!" Lunamon cheered. "Look!" she said, pointing to her antennae. "It twitches when I'm trying to find you, see!" And indeed it twitched.

"Well I'm glad you found me too," her partner smiled. "Thanks for taking care of Lunamon," she told the brothers, who smiled in return.

"It's good to see you're okay, we were all so worried about, especially Henry," Kouichi told her.

"Huh?" She looked around, but she didn't see the others, so how could they possibly know.

"We're able to communicate via our D-Tectors," the younger explained. "And speaking of, we should tell them that we found you."

* * *

"Hey, get up!" he shouted. Barbamon poked at the Digimon with his sceptre, getting more and more irritated by the second. "You brought this upon yourself," he sighed, slamming his foot on the snoozing Digimon. He grunted in response, finally opening his eyes.

"What the hell…" he garbled. Beelzemon opened his eyes to see the red boot of his enemy on his stomach. He quickly reacted by grabbing the foot and flipping him over. With the pressure off, he was able to sit up and observe his surroundings. He was in an empty room, made up of grey concrete. Confused, he stood up and walked over to Barbamon, pointing his gun at his head.

"Why am I here?" he gruffly inquired.

"My, aren't we aggressive?" the other said tauntingly. Beelzemon narrowed his three eyes, getting agitated, which Barbamon noticed.

"I wouldn't pull that trigger if I were you," he said, snapping his fingers at the door. Seconds later, a Devimon entered, rolling a cage with him.

"Angewomon!"

"Don't get too close to the merchandise, or she'll suffer," Barbamon threatened. The other reluctantly put his arm back at his side, stepping aside, giving the enemy room.

"Where am I?"

"You're in Lucemon's abode," he explained as he signalled Devimon to take Angewomon away. "You might be asking why. Well, seeing how you've already teamed up with those brats, there was no way for you to willingly join us. So we scooped you up when we had the chance. Aren't we so generous?" He paused wanting to see his reaction, but to his disappointment, Beelzemon stayed silent. "No objections? Well that's smart of you. If you try anything funny, Angewomon will die a cruel death, just keep that in mind, okay?" Barbamon chortled as he slammed the door, stripping Beelzemon of his freedom.

* * *

Everybody was happy that the aqua-eyed girl was found. She in particular felt warm after the transmission with the others. The relief in her friends' voices made her very happy.

But with that out of the way, it was time for action. The group began walking through the forest, borrowing Ariel's mentality of "we're already lost, so it doesn't matter where we go from here". After hours of walking, they found an opening out of the forest, to find a quaint little pond surrounded by tall grass.

"Well this seems like a nice resting place," Lunamon said.

"Nobody said anything about resting," Kouji replied. "We have to keep going."

"It's just a ten minute stop, it won't delay us that much," his older brother retorted. "We've been walking for a long time; it'll be smart to take a break for a bit."

"Yeah, I guess it's alright. But I'm going to explore a bit," Ariel stated.

"If you're going I'm coming too! I don't want to lose you again," her partner exclaimed.

"I won't get lost," she said reassuringly, patting her head. "You should stay, build up some stamina."

"Fine, but Kouji has to go with you," she instructed, to which the boy raised a brow. "He knows this place the best out of us." He shrugged in response, and the two ventured into the tall grass, leaving behind a satisfied Lunamon, and a rather perturbed Kouichi.

"You sure you don't want to rest?" Kouji asked, walking somewhat behind her. She nodded in response and kept going. The dark haired boy also took the time to look around, feeling an unusual sense of familiarity.

"Hey…" the brunette said, interrupting Kouji from delving into this déjà vu. "This Lucemon… what's he like?" The boy narrowed his eyes not understanding her question, which Ariel picked up on and turned around.

"What kind of… personality does he have?" she clarified. The question was still difficult, no matter how you remodel it, so Kouji had to think about the answer that would make sense.

"Well, it's not like I'm personal buddies with him or anything," he remarked. "So I don't know his hobbies, or fears, or anything like that, but I know he's evil. And from what Angemon and Antylamon told us, he's corrupt. I won't go into details, since we already told you the stories, but he's a good Digimon turned bad." The other frowned, not getting the answer she expected.

"Okay…"

"Okay?" Kouji narrowed his eyes again, this time in suspicion. _She's acting quite secretive,_ he thought. _But then again, she usually is in general. Why is that? I've never seen her talk about herself, with anyone, except that one time at night with me…_ He stopped himself before going into a tangent, and decided on investigating.

"What brought this up anyway?" Despite his efforts of being casual, it came out rather confrontational.

"Oh nothing," she replied cheerfully. "But I think we should get back to the others. We really should get moving," she said as she headed in their direction, with a plastered smile. But she didn't get far, seeing how the dark haired boy had captured her wrist.

"Why do you always do that? Trying make others think you're happy when obviously something is bothering you." Ariel bowed her head, knowing what he said was true; she let her face fall, no longer needing to keep up a charade.

"Out of habit?" she mumbled. She turned towards Kouji and told him, "Just because I'm bothered doesn't mean _I'm not happy_." Although she said it with direct eye contact, it sounded as if she was trying to convince _herself_. This wasn't the first time he had experienced this with her, but this time he sighed and let her wrist drop. He plopped down and signalled Ariel to do the same.

"What's wrong?" In response to that, she was rather shocked. Kouji didn't seem like the person that would want to hear about your troubles, and he would agree to that notion. But regardless, the brunette sat beside him, sighing.

"Earlier, when I was alone, Lucemon came to me. He told me that he wanted to take me to his castle."

"Did he say why?" he asked surprised.

"No," she lied. "But after I told him no, he just left. I thought he'd be more _persistent_."

"He's planning something… whatever it is, he's targeting you." _We'll have to keep a closer eye on you,_ he thought.

"Please don't tell Kouichi or Lunamon. I don't want them to worry," she said, looking downwards.

"But you could be in serious danger—"

"Please… I didn't want to burden you, but now that I have, I don't want the others to be sucked in too." She looked with him with such sadness that he was frozen for a moment, being struck by her severe desperation. He quickly snapped out of it and reluctantly agreed. She smiled and hugged him in thanks, catching him off guard.

"Huh…?" Kouji questioned, ignoring his blush.

"You know, this might seem weird, but," Ariel stood up, and looked into the distance.

"But what?"

"Never mind, it's silly," she decided. The teal-eyed girl extended her hand and grinned towards the boy. "Let's keep going."

Kouji was confused with what she meant, until he realized that she still wanted to explore. He accepted her hand and stood up, following behind her. _What goes on in her mind…? What is she thinking right now?_ he thought as he stared at the back of her head.

"I wonder how far this goes…" he heard her say. "Hey," she said, suddenly walking backwards. "Have you ever seen someone slip on a banana peel?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" _Just when Ariel starts to act mature and mysterious, she spits out something random like this. Still intriguing nonetheless…_

"Nothing, it just popped in my head. I mean, you see it in all comedies, but you never actually see it in real life, you know?" Kouji slightly smiled, amused by her strange nature. He listened to her ramble, while watching her face. He noticed that she can be incredibly expressive. Excitement, scepticism, happiness, confusion, they were all displayed on her face. And lastly, surprise.

Kouji saw the surprise on her face before he registered the shout.

"Whoa!" she yelled as she lost her footing and began to fall backwards. He reached out his hand but was too late, and decidedly, jumped after her.

_This definitely feels familiar,_ he thought, wrapping his arms around the girl's body and cradling her head. The fall was short, but not painless.

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry; I shouldn't have been walking backwards. I'm so stupid!" she went on. The boy retracted his arms and stood up, looking up at the cliff.

"It's okay, you didn't know. I should have remembered being here and told you." Ariel also stood up, cocking her head. "This is the area where I found my Beast Spirit," he explained. "I fell down the exact the cliff before, and not far from here is a village."

"It's not your fault," she replied. "Thanks for protecting me, but are you okay?"

"Yeah. But more importantly, we have to tell Kouichi and Lunamon that we're here."

"It's not that hard," she remarked, shrugging. "Just digivolve and get them, I can wait here."

"You honestly think I'm going to leave you _alone_ after what you told me?"

"Lucemon is an evil overlord; I doubt he has the spare time to keep tabs on me. And it won't even take that long," she argued. The boy crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow in response.

"Or I could use my D-Tector," he said nonchalantly.

"Oh, yeah," the girl replied somewhat dumbfounded. "You could have said that in the first place." He just smirked and turned around, pressing his buttons.

"Tch, drama queen," she muttered.

* * *

Moments later, Loweemon landed next to them with Lunamon perched on his shoulder. The purple Digimon immediately went to her partner, giving her a tight embrace.

"You're okay!" she cried. Ariel chuckled and looked down at her.

"You don't have to be that worried, have you forgotten my awesome martial art skills?"

"You're right," she admitted. "I was just lonely without you, this is the last time, I swear!" The two, after finishing with that light-hearted reunion, looked over to see the twins also embracing.

"You were gone for a long time," the eldest muttered. "I thought something happened to you."

"Well I'm alright now, so no need to worry, right?" Kouji said, lightly untangling himself from his brother. Ariel smiled at their display of brotherly love, and reluctantly interrupted them.

"I think we should get going, it's getting pretty late," she stated. The others agreed, and with Kouji in the lead, they were on their way to the Gotsumon village.

It wasn't long before they reached their destination and as soon as they reached it, Kouji began to scope out a particular Digimon.

"Who're you looking for?" Lunamon inquired.

"My friend, he's a Gotsumon that helped me find my Beast Spirit, and he helped us during the other war."

"He has a magnifying glass around his neck, if I remember correctly," Kouichi said, to which Kouji nodded. The group was looking for the Digimon in question when Kouji felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around to see big yellow eyes.

"Hey, it's you!" he exclaimed.

"I'm glad you remember me," the Gotsumon replied. "Where've you been all these years? You left so suddenly, not even bothering to say goodbye!"

"Well I didn't exactly get the chance to," Kouji smiled.

"Oh it doesn't matter, where's everyone else?" Gotsumon asked, finally noticing. "And who're they?" Ariel and Lunamon didn't know what to say. The group knew they couldn't tell him about the Seven Great Demon Lords and their dirty business.

"You see, we were finally able to get through and come back, the others are here too, but they decided on visiting other places," Kouichi told him.

"And these two are our new friends, Ariel and Lunamon. They're from…"

"Believe it or not, we're from another Digital World," Ariel said. "I was very curious with other Digital Worlds so your friends invited me to this one," she smiled. The others also smiled, unsure if that was too much information.

"You don't say? Other Digital Worlds? That's amazing! Tell me, what's it like over there?"

"Well, it slightly different from this one," Lunamon began. The teens sighed in relief as the two Digimon started to talk. But before they got a chance, Kouji interrupted.

"Hey Gotsumon, do you think you can give us a place to sleep?"

"Yeah of course!"

"That won't be necessary, we can sleep outside," the girl politely declined.

"It's alright, it's not a problem."

"Yeah, besides it's much safer inside."

"Well we've always slept outside before, so I don't see how this is any different," she argued.

"It's different because this time, Lu—" Ariel jabbed him in the ribs, stopping the words from coming out of his mouth.

"Excuse us a second," she said, pulling him away. Once they were a safe distance away, the brunette hit him once more.

"What's wrong with you? I told you I don't want the others to know, and we can't let Gotsumon or anyone else know about Lucemon."

"Okay, you don't have to hit me," Kouji replied sorely. "I'm sorry, but what's _wrong_ with _you_? If we sleep in the open, surely Lucemon will come after you."

"We don't know for sure he is."

"But what if?"

"Okay, let's say he does. Let's say he tears through these innocent homes, just for the sake of looking for me. Are you okay with that?"

"No, I'm not," Kouji admitted. "Then that means you and Lunamon will sleep inside, while Kouichi and I will sleep outside, to make sure Lucemon doesn't come."

"But that's not fair."

"Fine, Kouichi, you and Lunamon will sleep inside, while I sleep outside."

"That's still unfair," she sighed. "There's no point, you know I'll just sneak out anyways." The boy also sighed, because he knew that she would, but decided on convincing her one more time.

"Please, it's better this way if we want to protect you and the Digimon here. I don't mind if I sleep outside. If the others knew, they would want the same thing."

_Protect?_ she thought. She recalled the feeling she felt when she saw the twins hugging each other, and it made her, not quite sad, but as if she was missing something.

"Alright," she answered. Kouji raised his eyebrows and scratched his head.

"Wow, you're a lot more stubborn than that," the other remarked. Ariel just rolled her eyes and walked back to the others.

* * *

"Hey Gotsumon, would you mind giving me and Lunamon a tour, we'd love to learn more about this world," she said, trying to engage with her new surroundings. While the three were off, Kouichi decided to confront his brother.

"Is there something going on between you two? First you guys were gone for a long time in that field, and now Ariel wants to talk to you privately?"

"Oh that?" Kouji struggled. He was never really good at lying, being sarcastic and snide were definitely his forte, but not fibbing, especially not with his twin. "Um, she was just telling me that… she has a fear of caves." Kouichi scrunched his face in confusion.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well you see, since the Gotsumon live in houses made of rock, she says they resemble caves too much, that's why she wanted to sleep outside." _This sounds incredibly stupid._ "She was too embarrassed to say anything, but I told her that it'll be alright, as long as you are with her." Once again, Kouichi's face displayed confusion, but it was gradually being replaced with interest.

"R-really?" he almost blushed.

"Yeah! And you know what else, in the field, she was telling me how she missed talking to you, so why don't you go, and collect some dinner, just the two of you," he said, pushing his brother away.

"O-okay," he stumbled. Kouji sighed in relief as Kouichi ran off, believing his lie.

* * *

"I feel like I haven't talked to you in such a long time!" Ariel declared. "But really, I talked to you this afternoon on the Trailmon." The two were off in the distance, picking up whatever was edible, a couple meat apples, some of that tall grass, and other items.

"That's true," Kouichi agreed. "A lot has happened, everything just, exploded. First there was the Barbamon attack, and then the Daemon attack, and then the separation."

"And just think about what lies ahead…"

"Don't push yourself too hard," the boy advised. "You're still injured, remember?"

"Oh, I'm fine," she replied, placing a hand on her stomach. "I've had worse happen to me before."

"Really? I knew you were tough, but I would have never guessed you were into street fighting," he joked.

"Yeah, of course," she chuckled. "But honestly, I mostly get injured from being careless, like tripping down stairs," she went on her tip-toes, reaching for an apple, "or bumping my head on a shelf, stupid things like that."

"Well, you can get a bit spacey sometimes," he admitted, crouching down to pick some grass. He allowed himself to smile as a quiet "humph" escaped her mouth. He continued to watch her struggle for the apples, now standing on one leg, using the other for a bit of leverage.

_That's strange…what's on her leg?_ Kouichi noticed an irregular patch on Ariel's calf muscle, but couldn't catch the details, because she was waving her leg too much.

"Ariel," he pointed, "what's on your le—OW!"

"I'm so sorry!" she expressed. She had finally reached the apple and it fell directly onto the other's forehead. She crouched down to his level, looking to inspect. "I really am sorry," she said, as she brushed away his bangs from the injury. Kouichi immediately blushed from the level of contact and backed away.

"What's wrong? Did it hurt?" she asked worried.

"N-n-n-n-no," he protested. "I-I, I just think we should head back now. We don't want to keep them waiting, do we? Of course not!" he exclaimed, marching quickly, back to the village.

"Kouichi!" she yelled after him. She sighed looking at the ground, where their meals were laying.

_What is wrong with me?_ he thought, while running back. He slowed down when he caught glimpse of the village, and started to feel guilty. _I probably shouldn't have left her alone, but… I just… all of the sudden…_ He tried to calm his thoughts, as he neared his brother, who was crouching down, looking intently at Lunamon.

"Don't tell Ariel, okay?" The Digimon nodded and pumped her fist, ensuring that this was to be a secret.

_I wonder what that's about…_ the elder twin thought. But he smiled nonetheless when they greeted him.

"Where's Ariel?" the rabbit-eared creature asked.

"She's still back there," he admitted, jabbing him thumb behind him.

"You left her alone?" his brother asked. "Why would you do that?"

"Yeah I know, it wasn't the nicest thing, but she can manage," he answered tightly, not wanting to explain why he left in the first place. But before anyone could say anything else about the subject, Kouji ran off, in hopes of finding the brunette.

Ariel walked back to the village, using her skirt as a means of carrying the food. She was fairly concerned, unsure if she was actually flashing everything within a three metre radius. But she knew she wasn't; she checked her reflection in a near by pond. But the main reason for her concern was the fact that her friend ran off so suddenly. She was rather blinded by this trouble, that she didn't notice a fast blue blur coming her way.

Kouji was also blinded, by his determination, that he did not see who was _in_ his way. Inevitably, the boy slammed into the girl, sending the food into the air, and Ariel onto her back.

"Kouji?" she said, after opening her eyes from impact. She realized that the food was now scattered about, and her tone of voice changed. "Kouji!" she complained.

"You're safe," he stated.

"Not for long," she retorted, straining under his weight. He quickly got the hint and got off, only to be shocked.

Ariel felt a breeze on her legs, which wasn't unusual, the thing was, the breeze reached farther than usual. She looked at down to see that her bottom half was now exposed. She quickly reacted by restoring her dress back to normal, while the awkward silence escalated. They stayed there frozen, Kouji in shock, and Ariel just waiting for him to say something.

"What are you looking at?" she said, quite offensively.

"Nothing," he replied, turning away. He was expecting to get hit or scolded, just like the way Zoe would react. But Ariel just started walking, collecting the thrown about items.

"Hey, are you going to help me or not?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah," he replied, still weirded out by her reaction, or rather lack there of.

"Tch, drama queen."

* * *

The night progressed from there, and it was now time for sleep, only not quite, because the twins were arguing.

"What do you mean I'm sleeping with her?" the elder twin exclaimed. He was still embarrassed from what happened earlier, and he wasn't too comfortable with the fact of sleeping within close proximity to Ariel.

"Remember, earlier, how I said she has a fear of caves," he said quietly. "You need to be there to protect her, but the house is too small, so I'll be outside."

"Why does it have to be me?"

"Honestly? You have so much more social skills than I do," he admitted. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," he sputtered. "Alright, I'll do it; after all, Ariel is our friend, right?"

"Exactly." With that, Kouichi walked through the door, and scanned his area. It was a modest living space, there was a carved out area, where Gotsumon would be residing in, and there were a total of two windows, letting in just a bit of moonshine in.

"Everything's going to be alright," he reassured, as he sat down next to the duo. Lunamon and Ariel exchanged confused looks, but went along with it regardless.

"Of course," the Digimon replied.

* * *

_I have a question for you Lunamon…_

_Yeah what is it?_

_Has Ariel ever talked to you, on a personal level?_

_Well sure, we are partners. She usually tells me about how nervous she is, going into all of this, and I am too. But we're there for each other no matter what._

_That's it? Does she ever talk to you about anything else? Like her life, or her fears and insecurities._

_Well, not really. I've never heard anything about her life._

_And don't you find it odd that she gets upset for the strangest reasons, like when she isn't able to meet expectations, or when people are worrying over her? _

_That's true. But Ariel is a really selfless person, so it doesn't seem that out of ordinary._

_That's true, but the point of the matter is, we don't know anything about her. It might not be my business, but surely, you as her partner should know things about her, but clearly, you don't._

_Yeah…_

_So I propose that we try to find the truth. _

_The truth?_

_We're going to find out, one way or another. Don't tell Ariel okay?_

Kouji opened his eyes, coming back to reality, from that flashback. _The truth…_ he thought. His train of thought didn't chug too far away, for his senses sharpened to the sound of movement. He looked at the door to see Ariel, not surprisingly.

"Can't sleep?"

"Gee, how'd to you know?" she lightly joked. She sat down next to the boy, leaving enough personal space between them. "You know, I was thinking. About the whole dress ordeal we had earlier. I was wondering why I didn't react in the way a normal girl would react. But then, I began thinking about this afternoon, in that field." She paused, staring into the distance, like she usually did. "Remember when I said that 'this might be weird', but then stopped myself?"

"Yeah," he answered, not sure where this was going.

"Well I guess the reason I didn't overreact was because, I'm so comfortable with you. Earlier, I wanted to say that, that it's as if you're my older brother, even though I could never have what you twins have," she admitted. Kouji didn't say a word, intrigued by this turn of events. "Today, when I saw you and Kouichi hug, it made me feel warm inside. But at the same time, longing." She stopped and smiled sadly, and blushed slightly, not having used to admitting her feelings so openly.

"I really hate it when people worry over me." Kouji fought the urge to say, "No, really?" He refrained from any sarcastic remarks, because there was some actually progress regarding the truth. "Because I hate being a burden," she continued. "So I always try my best to be strong and independent, but when I saw you two worrying about each other, it made me miss that feeling, that feeling of being cared for."

"I know that people care for me, but I never give them the chance to, since I'm always busy making sure they don't worry over me, making sure I'm not a burden to others." Ariel's pace started to slow down, and she started to droop lazily. Kouji could tell that she was getting sleepier, but he let her continue. "But now I see that worrying isn't always a bad thing. It shows others that you care for them, and want to protect them. And you give me that sense of comfort and safety." Her eyes started to droop, and her body started to lean against his.

"I would always get mad at Henry," she mumbled. "And I feel so embarrassed. All of you guys are such great friends." The dark-haired boy was still able to hear her soft spoken words, because her head was now resting on his shoulder. "You all make me very happy," she whispered, before finally falling to sleep.

Kouji stared at her astounded. A lot of her inner turmoil was revealed to him, but he figured that there would be a lot more complexities, hiding inside her mind. But as of now, he let her sleep. He himself started to drift off as well, and he didn't mind that Ariel was sleeping upon his shoulder. After all, he was her older brother.

* * *

OMG finally! Yes, I pointed it out in this chapter, since you might have forgotten. But all of the events from chapters 10, 11 and 12 all occurred in one day. The morning was the attack with Barbamon, and Ariel fell unconscious. She only woke up at noon (which is where chapter 10 ended.), and then from there, there was the attack from Daemon and the separation, which was basically chapter 11, and then the regrouping in chapter 12.

One day, takes 3 chapters, each about 9 pages each, and this one was 13 pages! The longest chapter to date! Do you guys think that's bad? I might be adding a lot of useless stuff, but that just adds to the story all the more. Hopefully the plot is progressing at a good rate. HOPEFULLY.

And this is kinda funny, but _this day_ isn't even over yet. Because next chapter I have to write it from Zoe's group, and Takuya's group perspective. It might get confusing, because I'll have to jam both of those perspectives, and then Kouji's group perspective of the day after. So when they wake up from _this day_, does that make sense? There's gonna be a lot more development up in here!

Also, I just reach a total of 1000 hits on my story. Woohoo :) Thanks you guys!


End file.
